O Silêncio dos Inocentes
by Pink Potter
Summary: Muitos crimes acontecem em volta do mundo, muitos culpados permanecem impunes, e muitos inocentes penam por pecados que não cometeram...
1. Chapter 0

.Título: Silêncio dos Inocentes

Autora: PinkPotter

Resumo: Muitos crimes acontecem em volta do mundo, muitos culpados permanecem impunes, e muitos inocentes penam por pecados que não cometeram...

---------------

Aqui vai só o resumo, mas em breve eu postarei o prólogo... Uma idéia que tive, espero que curtam... Foge um pouco do estilo de fic que geralmente escrevo, só com romance, mas espero que gostem, e que tenham paciência, pois como disse, além de romance, a fic terá também um pouco de suspense (Se eu não conseguir escrever muito bem essa parte, por favor, me dêem um desconto, oks!?). Um beijo enorme!! PinkPotter

_**Silêncio dos Inocentes**_

0) Prólogo

- Desculpe o atraso! – ele disse rapidamente ao passar pela porta recém aberta.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso, ao encontrar George Brown, chefe dos aurores na sala de estar da casa de Rony. Havia um outro auror, Charles Dawson, e definitivamente Harry não gostou nada das expressões sérias deles. Então, virou-se para encarar Rony, e o sorriso morreu nos seus lábios; algo ruim acontecera.

- O que houve? – Harry perguntou.

- É melhor sentar, Potter. – aconselhou George – Tenho uma notícia sobre Hermione Granger.

- Algum problema com a missão? Ela está machucada? – ele questionou, nervoso – Sei que não fomos designados para esta missão, mas Rony e eu podemos...

- Houve sim um problema, mas receio que não há mais nada que possa ser feito. – George lamentou.

- C-como assim? O que estão querendo dizer? – Harry buscou Rony com o olhar, como se esperasse que o amigo fizesse Hermione aparecer com um feitiço.

- A senhorita Hermione Granger faleceu na noite passada. – Charles contou – Sentimos muito.

- Não pode ser! – ele viu Rony abaixar a cabeça, e lágrimas escorrerem pela face do amigo – Mione... – o nome da amiga querida saiu como um sussurro. Enterrou seu rosto nas mãos, incapaz de conter agora suas próprias lágrimas.

N/A: Well... Aqui está apenas o início da fic. Ainda não sei exatamente quantos capítulos terá, mas estou postando logo o prólogo, porque assim eu escrevo mais rápido!! Eieuheuihuiheuihe... Postarei o primeiro capítulo assim que terminar de escrever o último de "Cuida bem de mim". ) Espero que curtam essa nova fic, que como já disse mais acima, será um pouco diferente das demais... ) E desde já agradeço aqueles que lerem, comentarem e votarem!! Um beijo enorme!! PinkPotter : )


	2. Chapter 1

1) Capítulo

- Já disse que vou entrar! SAIA DA FRENTE!

- Senhor Potter, por favor, espere um momento... Preciso avisar que... – mas era tarde demais. Harry empurrou a secretária e abriu com raiva a porta da sala do chefe dos aurores.

- Mas o que significa isso? – George perguntou, ao mesmo tempo em que um Harry irado se aproximava. O moreno jogou uma pasta sobre a mesa do homem; havia uma tarja vermelha e as palavras "Caso arquivado".

- Eu é quem pergunto aqui! Como assim o caso foi arquivado? – o outro homem suspirou e voltou a sentar-se. Imaginara que aquilo aconteceria.

- Não temos mais pistas, Harry. Estávamos andando em círculos e você sabe disso.

- Esses malditos mataram minha melhor amiga! O senhor acha que eu vou simplesmente esquecer assim?

- Eles não mataram só a Hermione, mas também uma equipe de seis aurores, Harry. Eu também perdi seis colegas naquele dia, e nem pude entregar seus corpos à suas famílias porque não restou nada mais que cinzas daquela explosão! – Geroge lamentou – Eu desejo encontrá-los tanto quanto você.

- Não vai conseguir se encerrar o caso!

- Estamos caçando fantasmas há nove meses. Ou eles pararam com o tráfico, o que duvido, ou estão tomando todas as precauções para não serem localizados novamente. Todos que sabiam sobre o caso estão mortos, e as pistas que poderiam ter deixado foram destruídas, lembra-se? As residências de todos os aurores foram destruídas naquela época.

- Eu não vou desistir, senhor. – Harry cerrou os dentes.

- Eu já imaginava, mas sinceramente, duvido que consiga... Pelo menos, até eles deslizarem novamente. Sinto muito ter que encerrar o caso, mas temos coisas mais urgentes para nos preocupar no momento.

O moreno não respondeu, apenas girou os calcanhares e deixou a sala. Não ia permitir que os assassinos de Hermione ficassem impunes. Caminhou a passos largos pelo departamento, até chegar em sua sala. Abriu a porta com força, assustando Rony que arrumava alguns pergaminhos.

- O que houve?

- Soube que encerram o caso da Mione? – ele questionou o ruivo, sentando num sofá que havia ali.

- Como assim encerraram o caso?

- Não temos pistas! Maldição, por que eu não a forcei a me contar sobre aquela missão? – Harry passou as mãos pelos cabelos, irritado.

- A Hermione não contou a ninguém além dos designados para o caso, Harry. Ela sabia que era perigoso, e que poderiam vir atrás de nós se soubéssemos de algo.

- Era exatamente isso que eu queria... Que viessem atrás de mim para eu poder esganá-los com minhas próprias mãos.

- Não virão porque sabem que as pistas morreram com aqueles aurores. – Rony suspirou, tristemente – George tem razão, não conseguimos absolutamente nada em nove meses.

- Vai desistir também?

- Claro que não... Podemos continuar, eu quero tanto quanto você encontrar aqueles miseráveis! – ele guardou os pergaminhos na gaveta e se aproximou de Harry – Agora, eu preciso ir. Tenho um almoço com Luna e o pai dela.

- Falta menos de uma semana para o casamento, não é?

- Sim. Sabe o que eu estava lembrando, Harry?

- O quê?

- Daquele acordo que fizemos com a Mione quando eu disse que ia pedir a Luna em casamento.

- Seriamos seus padrinhos de casamento, assim como você e a Mione seriam os meus. – ele deu um pequeno sorriso – E ela disse que ia ser a única mulher que ia ter dois padrinhos, porque fazia questão que nós dois estivéssemos ao lado dela no altar.

- Ainda não consigo acreditar que ela não está mais aqui.

- Eu lutei tanto para destruir Voldemort e evitar que ele machucasse um de vocês e agora... Ela morreu numa missão a qual eu nem sabia exatamente do que se tratava. – Harry disse – Ela era uma grande auror e eu pensei que ela não corria mais risco já que Voldemort morrera. Acho que não a protegi o suficiente.

- Não foi sua culpa, Harry. Como você mesmo disse, ela era uma grande auror, assim como os outros que estavam na missão. 

- Mas se eu tivesse forçado George a me deixar participar daquela missão, eu a protegeria.

- Não. Você estaria morto, como os outros. Aquela explosão foi muito bem planejada, Harry, ninguém teria sobrevivido.

- Tem razão. Preciso encontrar aqueles malditos.

- Vamos encontrar. – Rony caminhou até a porta – Até logo, amigo.

_**Três anos mais tarde...**_

A música infantil animava a festa do pequeno Philipe que completava dois anos naquele dia. O pequeno ruivo brincava pelo verde gramado da Toca, ao lado de outras crianças. Harry sorria ao mirar o afilhado, e não percebeu quando Rony se aproximou. Só quando o amigo ofereceu um dos copos que trazia nas mãos, Harry o encarou.

- Parece que foi ontem que estivemos aqui comemorando o primeiro ano dele. – o moreno disse.

- Sim. O Tempo passa rápido... Há dois anos eu sou pai. – Rony sorriu.

- E há quase quatro não a temos mais conosco. – Harry voltou a fitar Philipe – Acha que seria diferente se ela ainda estivesse aqui?

- Seriamos mais felizes.

- Tem razão. – ele deu um sorriso triste, agora com o olhar perdido no conteúdo róseo que havia em seu copo.

- Rony... O Philipe está cada dia mais lindo. – uma mulher aproximou-se deles, e abraçou Harry carinhosamente. O cabelo negro estava preso num coque frouxo, e seus belos olhos azuis eram realçados pela maquiagem bem feita.

- Obrigado, Katerine.

- Algum problema com vocês? – ela questionou, preocupada, notando as expressões sérias dele.

- Não, está tudo bem, querida. – Harry fingiu um sorriso, e a distraiu com um beijo nos lábios.

- E como anda os preparativos para o casamento? – Rony perguntou, tentando dissipar o clima triste que os envolvia antes da chegada de Katerine.

- Bem tranqüilo... Temos bastante tempo para arrumar cada detalhe. – ela respondeu.

- E seus pais? Faz um bom tempo que não vêm à Londres.

- Estão bem, animados como nós. Vamos visitá-los próximo fim de semana...

- Mande lembranças minhas. – Katerine fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Com licença. – Harry beijou a testa da noiva, e deu um pequeno sorriso para Rony antes de se afastar.

- O que houve? – ela quis saber.

- Depois de amanhã faz quatro anos que a Mione morreu.

- Ah, é verdade. Eu realmente sinto muito, Rony. Queria muito tê-la conhecido.

- Ela com certeza teria adorado você.

- Devo ir falar com ele?

- Melhor deixá-lo um pouco sozinho.

- Tudo bem. – ela deu um pequeno sorriso, enquanto seu olhar acompanhava a figura do noivo próxima à mesa dos doces. 

Assim que guardou a bagagem dela na mala do carro, Harry a aguardou próximo ao automóvel. Katerine surgiu 5 minutos depois, e ambos entraram no carro dele. Antes que ele ligasse o motor, a morena o beijou nos lábios e depois sorriu.

- Tudo pronto? – ele quis saber com um sorriso.

- Sim! Avisei aos meus pais que devemos chegar lá daqui a umas três horas.

- Ótimo. Vamos, então. – ele finalmente ligou o carro, e logo partiram para a cidadezinha na qual os pais dela moravam. 

Quando deixaram Londres, o céu estava claro e sem nuvens, contudo à medida que iam se afastando da cidade o tempo parecia mudar. Nuvens escuras cobriram o céu e começou a chover. A visibilidade estava diminuída por causa da chuva, e Harry viu-se obrigado a reduzir a velocidade. E foi por estar em baixa velocidade que não sofreram um acidente quando o pneu do carro estourou, apenas tirando-os da estrada.

- Tudo bem com você? – ele questionou.

- Sim! Nossa, mas que susto, hein! – Katerine deu um riso meio nervoso. A verdade é que não estava gostando nada daquela situação.

- Não se preocupe, vou trocar o pneu.

- É perigoso, não acha? – Harry riu.

- Seria mais perigoso ficarmos aqui até escurecer. – ele apertou os olhos.

- O quê? – ela se virou para procurar o que atraíra a atenção dele.

Haviam parado bem em frente a um imenso portão de ferro, de uma propriedade completamente cercada por muros altos. Podia-se ver pelos portões uma construção antiga a uns metros da entrada, e algumas das dezenas de janelas estavam acesas. Tinha um ar fantasmagórico e as árvores quase sem folhas deixavam o local ainda mais sinistro.

- Parece uma casa mal-assombrada. – Harry comentou, antes de beijar-lhe os lábios – Vou tentar ser bem rápido.

- OK!

Ele fez um feitiço impermeabilizante e então deixou o automóvel. Era o pneu direito da traseira que havia estourado; ele praguejou e caminhou em busca do estepe no porta-malas. A troca foi facilitada pelo uso da magia, e assim que terminou, ia voltar para o carro quando viu uma placa metálica pregada no alto muro, na qual se lia "Hospital Psiquiátrico Joseph Hall. Fundado em 1910"; ele deu um sorriso incerto; aquele lugar parecia tão inóspito, era difícil de acreditar que era um hospital.

Por alguns instantes, Harry permaneceu imóvel na chuva, apenas mirando a construção. Seu olhar percorreu as janelas cujas luzes estavam acesas, mas não parecia haver vida naquele lugar. Então, um arrepio percorreu sua espinha quando uma figura surgiu em uma das janelas. Ele apertou a vista, tentando focar melhor a imagem, e quando percebeu ser uma mulher jovem, de cabelos castanhos e rebeldes, pensou ter visto sua melhor amiga. Contudo, aquilo era impossível, Hermione estava morta.

- Harry? – Katerine abaixara o vidro do carro para gritar o noivo. 

- Só um momento! – ele se virou por um instante a fim de acenar para Katerine, e no momento em que voltou a pôr os olhos na mulher da janela, ela havia desaparecido. Ele piscou várias vezes, buscando-a inutilmente em outras janelas.

- O que houve? – a morena descera do carro, e se aproximou – Harry?

- N-não pode ser, eu...

- O quê? – ela o olhou, preocupada.

- Mione. – ele parecia estar em uma espécie de choque.

- Oh, querido, a Hermione se foi há quatro anos. – Katerine o abraçou – Mas eu estou aqui com você.

- Acho que a vi. Ali... Naquela janela! – apontou para a janela na qual pensara ter visto a amiga. Ou pelo menos, alguém muito parecido.

- Não era a Hermione, ela está morta. Harry este lugar é sinistro, está chovendo muito e estamos cansados. Deve ter sido sua imaginação!

- Eu vi uma mulher ali! – ele ia dar um passo em direção ao hospital, mas ela o impediu.

- Sim, pode ter visto, aqui é um hospital psiquiátrico e pelo tamanho deve ter dezenas de mulheres! Isso não significa que era a Hermione.

- Eu podia senti-la me chamando, Kate.

- Por favor, querido. Você amava sua amiga, mas ela morreu e precisa aceitar isso. – ela acariciou a face dele – Está escurecendo e esfriando muito, temos que voltar para o carro.

- Tem razão. – ele respirou fundo, e deu uma última olhada para aquele lugar – Acho melhor você dirigir.

- Tudo bem. Vamos... – Katerine o ajudou a voltar para o carro. O restante da viagem foi em total silêncio. Ela até tentou conversar, mas Harry era monossilábico, e por fim, ela desistiu. Olhava-o sempre pelo canto do olho, preocupada.

Já o olhar dele parecia perdido na estrada que passava pela janela. Havia uma sensação estranha que se instalara nele desde o momento em que vira aquela mulher e agora parecia não querer abandoná-lo. Katerine, no entanto, tinha razão... Estava ficando escuro, chovendo muito e ele encontrava-se distante da construção. Tudo que vira fora uma mulher que lembrava Hermione. Sua amiga estava morta... Ele suspirou pesadamente, e recostou a cabeça no banco. A verdade é que queria tanto que ela estivesse viva que deveria estar imaginando coisas... 

Ele tocou a campainha três vezes, impaciente. Quando Rony abriu a porta, sorriu e permitiu que entrasse, como se já o esperasse. Os dois seguiram para a sala, e o ruivo sentou, mas Harry permaneceu de pé, andando de um lado para o outro, revelando seu nervosismo.

- Rony, aconteceu algo muito estranho!

- Você viu alguém parecida com a Mione no fim de semana. – ele disse, fazendo o moreno ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Como sabe?

- Recebi uma coruja da Katherine ontem à noite. Ela está preocupada com você, Harry, porque você ficou o fim de semana todo aéreo, imerso em seus próprios pensamentos. 

- Eu não consegui parar de pensar naquela mulher... Na sensação que senti só em vê-la. Parecia muito com a Mione.

- Mas ela estava tão longe e estava chovendo, você nem sabe se realmente ela parecia com a Mione ou foi sua imaginação. – Rony repetiu o que ouvira de Katerine; também ficara preocupado e aceitar que Harry estava ficando paranóico parecia mais viável que a idéia de Hermione estar viva. 

- Eu sei, mas... Eu simplesmente não consigo esquecer e sei que vou enlouquecer enquanto não for lá novamente e descobrir se era ou não a Mione! – ele confessou, jogando-se contra o sofá.

- Não acha que... Se for até lá e descobrir que não é a Mione vai sofrer ainda mais? – Rony o olhou bem nos olhos – Ir lá significa que criar esperanças de que ela continua viva, Harry... Se não encontrá-la será como enterrá-la novamente.

- Sim, eu já pensei nisso. Contudo, se eu ignorar essa sensação eu vou ficar louco. Eu sinto-me culpado pelo que houve naquela época, por não ter forçado-a a me contar sobre aquela missão... Eu me sentiria ainda pior se não voltasse aquele hospital.

- Tudo bem. Quando nós iremos?

- Nós?

- Eu não deixaria você passar por isso sozinho, Harry. – o ruivo sorriu – Além do mais, eu também a amava muito e se ela realmente estiver viva, vou querer estar ao seu lado para abraçá-la.

- Sabia que podíamos contar com você! – eles ficaram de pé e trocaram um abraço.

- Você e Mione sempre foram e serão meus melhores amigos e eu faria qualquer coisa por vocês!

- Quando iremos? – Harry quis saber, animando-se.

- Agora mesmo, se quiser. Mandaremos uma coruja para o departamento avisando que vamos faltar hoje pela manhã.

- Está certo.

- E vou me despedir de Luna e do Philipe... Só um minuto! – Rony seguiu para as escadas, e sumiu de vista. O moreno respirou fundo, uma estranha emoção em seu coração. Há muito tempo não se sentia assim.

- Que seja ela, Merlim! – ele pediu num murmúrio.

N/A: Antes de tudo, repito aqui que a fic nada tem a ver com o filme do mesmo nome. Eu não assisti o filme, não faço idéia qual enredo, eu só peguei emprestado o nome, oks!? ) Dedico este cap a minha amiga Bruna que faz niver hoje!! Feliz aniversário, dear!! Abraço forte, espero que tenha curtido!! E então... O que vocês acham!? A Mione morreu mesmo? Ehuieheuihueiheuihe... Aposto que já tinha gente aí querendo lançar um crucio em mim por ter começado a fic com a Mione morta, né!? ) Tenham paciência que as coisas vão se encaixando no decorrer da fic... Eu sinceramente espero que vocês tenham gostado, como disse no resumo, essa fic é um pouco diferente, pois vou tentar explorar mais o suspense, mas garanto que terá romance. Talvez demore um pouco para o próximo cap vir, mas tentarei escrevê-lo o quanto antes. Agradeço a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram!! Beijos!! PinkPotter : )


	3. Chapter 2

2) Capítulo 2

Quando Harry estacionou em frente ao imenso portão do hospital psiquiátrico, sentiu uma estranha sensação invadir seu corpo, deixando-o nervoso e com a pulsação anormalmente acelerada. Respirou fundo, e encarou Rony, antes de finalmente descer do automóvel. Trocou um olhar com o ruivo, e então seguiram em direção a um porteiro que naquele momento estava lendo uma revista qualquer.

- Com licença... – Harry chamou a atenção do homem, que desviou o olhar da revista para os dois homens a sua frente.

- Posso ajudá-los?

- Gostaríamos de algumas informações, como podemos consegui-las? – Rony perguntou, ligeiramente nervoso.

- Bom... Podem tentar algo na recepção, ou então com algum dos médicos... Doutor Gray, o diretor daqui, chegou cedo e já deve estar em seu consultório! – o homem sorriu, amigavelmente e começou a abrir os portões – Pretendem internar alguém aqui?

- Não, não... Na verdade, estamos procurando uma pessoa. – o moreno explicou, já dentro da propriedade do hospital.

- Ah. Estranho... Geralmente as pessoas vêm aqui apenas deixá-los... – o porteiro tornou a fechar os portões – Podem seguir direto até aquela entrada. Há uma recepcionista; podem pedir mais informações lá.

- Obrigado. – Harry agradeceu, e seguiu ao lado de Rony para a entrada do hospital. Havia uma única mulher sentada em frente à uma bancada de mármore.

- Bom dia. – Rony cumprimentou, e a mulher desviou o olhar do computador para mirar os dois homens.

- Bom dia. Em que posso ajudá-los?

- Gostaria de saber se há alguma paciente chamada Hermione Granger aqui. – Harry falou.

- Só um momento. – a moça tornou a fitar o computador e seus dedos digitaram o nome pedido. Rony trocou um olhar com Harry, ainda duvidoso de que poderiam encontrar a amiga num hospital trouxa – Sinto muito, senhores, mas aqui não temos ninguém com este nome.

- T-tem certeza? – o moreno insistiu.

- Absoluta.

- Espera... Talvez, ela esteja com outro nome! – Harry apertou os olhos.

- Outro nome? – Rony não parecia muito convencido.

- Sim! – ele, então, buscou a carteira no bolso e após pegar uma foto de Hermione mostrou à recepcionista – Veja... Não conhece esta moça?

- Sinto muito, senhor, mas eu não tenho contato com os pacientes. – ela disse – Entretanto, posso indicá-los à Amélia Wilson, uma de nossas enfermeiras. Ela trabalha aqui há anos e conhece todos os pacientes.

- Nós agradecemos! – ele deu um enorme sorriso, que a moça correspondeu.

- Esperem um momento. – a recepcionista pegou o telefone e pouco tempo depois, desligou – Ela virá daqui a pouco. Podem esperar ali.

- Mais uma vez, obrigado. – Harry agradeceu novamente, e seguiu com Rony para as poltronas que havia na recepção.

- Acha que esta mulher pode mesmo nos ajudar?

- Se ela conhece todos os pacientes, com certeza saberá se a Mione está aqui.

- Espero que ela venha logo... – assim que Rony disse isso, uma senhora apareceu. Era baixinha e trajava um vestido branco, seu cabelo estava quase completamente branco, e assim que viu os dois, ela sorriu amigavelmente.

- Quase não acreditei quando Silvia disse que havia visitantes aqui. – a mulher falou, ao se aproximar – Meu nome é Amélia Wilson, em que posso ajudá-los.

- Gostaríamos de saber se a senhora conhece esta mulher. É uma grande amiga... – Harry entregou a fotografia da amiga à senhora – O nome dela é Hermione Granger, mas não há registro dela aqui... Pensamos que talvez ela esteja com outro nome. 

- Hermione... – a mulher deu um sorriso triste, e então olhou para os dois – Então, ela se chama Hermione?

- O-o que a senhora quer dizer com isso? – Rony arregalou os olhos.

- O Dr. Gray a encontrou nas redondezas, quase sem vida, completamente despida no meio da floresta... – os dois homens mantiveram silêncio – Na verdade, já encontramos vários assim, nos últimos anos.

- A senhora está dizendo que... Ela está viva? – Harry finalmente perguntou, incapaz de pensar direito.

- Sim, ela está. Alguns dos que encontramos na mesma situação morreram, mas ela ainda viva.

- V-você ouviu isso, Rony? Ela está viva! Todos esses anos, nós... Nós pensamos que ela havia morrido. – sem poder segurar mais, algumas lágrimas escaparam dos olhos de Harry – Mas por que ela nunca nos procurou? O que ela estava fazendo nesse lugar e... – ele segurou os ombros da enfermeira, a qual arregalou os olhos, ligeiramente assustada.

- Calma, senhor...

- Harry Potter. E eu me chamo Ronal Weasley. Perdoe a reação do meu amigo, mas quase não dá para acreditar que a Mione está realmente viva! – Rony deu um pequeno sorriso. 

- Então, senhor Potter... Melhor acalmar-se um pouc...

- Não! Eu quero ver Hermione o quanto antes! – Harry soltou os ombros da enfermeira, e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, num gesto de desespero.

- Eu entendo que queira vê-la, mas precisaremos conversar um pouco antes.

- Senhora Amélia... Passamos _quatro_ anos chorando por nossa amiga e agora descobrimos que ela está viva! _Precisamos_ vê-la agora mesmo! – Rony falou, já impaciente.

- O que quer que tenha para nos falar, pode ser depois que a vermos! – o moreno sugeriu, e antes que a enfermeira pudesse protestar, ele insistiu – Por favor, senhora.

- Está bem. – ela suspirou, derrotada e após pedir que a seguissem, caminharam em silêncio por um longo corredor, até alcançarem um elevador. A "Hermione" encontrava-se no segundo andar, e assim que chegaram à porta do quarto, eles pararam – Ela está aqui.

- E-eu ainda não posso acreditar que ela está viva, Rony. – o ruivo sorriu, sem palavras. Então, Amélia abriu a porta, e adentrou no quarto.

- Eva? Bom dia, querida. – a enfermeira falou sorrindo, enquanto abria as cortinas da janela – Veja só... Tem visitas hoje! Venham... Entrem!

Os dois finalmente entraram no aposento e quando seus olhares encontraram-na sentada na cama, tiveram certeza de que era Hermione. Nenhum deles disse uma única palavra, ambos apenas correram até a morena e a abraçaram emocionados. Ela estava viva, ali na frente deles. Só então perceberam que ela não correspondeu ao abraço. Hermione não havia se movido ou dito nada, como se sequer tivesse notado a presença dos antigos amigos. Tanto Harry quanto Rony se afastaram um pouco para olhá-la melhor.

- Mione? – foi Harry quem finalmente quebrou o silêncio. Ainda perto dela, ele se agachou e tocou levemente as mãos dela que repousavam sobre seu colo – Somos nós... Harry e Rony! Sentimos tanto sua falta. – ele a abraçou forte novamente, mas Hermione permaneceu estática.

Harry ainda agachado, voltou seu olhar para Rony, depois para Amélia. E foi naquele momento que ambos perceberam que não era a mesma Hermione que conheciam. Ela tinha o mesmo cabelo castanho e rebelde, mas este agora estava mais comprido e ressecado, quase na cintura. Seus olhos castanhos pareciam sem vida, perdidos no nada; sua pele estava pálida, encontrava-se mais magra. Era como uma casca mal cuidada da antiga Hermione.

- O que há com ela? – Rony questionou – Ela perdeu a memória, ou algo assim?

- Era isso que eu queria contar a vocês antes de virem aqui... Ela não é a amiga que vocês conheceram um dia. – Amélia olhou penalizada para Hermione – Uma moça tão bonita, mas parece não haver mais vida dentro dela... "Hermione" não interage mais com o mundo a sua volta. Foram poucas as palavras que ela disse em todo este tempo em que viveu aqui, e todas elas apenas durante sonhos...

- Eu não posso acreditar. – Harry afastou-se um pouco para melhor encarar a amiga. Ela não o olhava de volta, era como se ele não estivesse ali – Mione? Mione?

- Não adianta, senhor. Ela não vai responder.

- Não há nada que possamos fazer? – Rony olhou desesperado para Amélia – Faríamos qualquer coisa! Deve haver uma cura.

- Se há, nós não conhecemos ainda, senhor. Como eu disse, há outros na mesma situação, sem que nenhum tenha melhorado. – Harry ainda mirava Hermione, sem conseguir acreditar. Ela estava viva, em sua frente, mas vê-la naquela situação o deixou tão triste quanto soube da sua suposta morte. Uma de suas mãos acariciou a face de Hermione com carinho, como tantas vezes fizera, mas ele não recebeu um sorriso por aquilo, e isso o entristeceu profundamente. 

- Eu não vou desistir. – ele murmurou, com um pequeno sorriso.

- O que disse, senhor Potter?

- Foram quatro anos... Quatro anos acreditando que ela estava morta, e desejando haver uma forma de trazê-la de volta a vida. – ele ficou de pé, e olhou para os outros dois – Agora, ela está aqui... Na minha frente e respirando! Eu não vou cruzar os braços e aceitar a condição em que ela se encontra... Não vou assistir minha amiga morrer aos poucos, inconsciente da minha presença. Eu vou encontrar uma maneira de trazê-la de volta.

- Mas senhor...

- Nós vamos levá-la daqui. – Harry avisou.

- Não podem levá-la assim, precisam falar com o Dr. Gray e só ele pode dar alta à Eva. – Amélia explicou.

- Ela se chama Hermione Granger, senhora, por favor, pare de chamá-la de Eva. Eu vou levá-la, querendo esse médico ou não! – ele olhou feio para Amélia.

- Vamos falar com ele primeiro, Harry. Tenha calma, por favor.

- Venham comigo. – Amélia disse.

- Nós vamos voltar, Mione. E vamos levá-la conosco. – Harry sussurrou perto do ouvido dela – Não se preocupe; estamos aqui com você! – então, beijou carinhosamente a testa dela, antes de sair.

- Onde ela vai ficar? – Rony murmurou, enquanto seguiam Amélia.

- Na minha casa.

- Ela precisa de cuidados especiais, Harry!

- Eu cuidarei dela. Pedirei uma licença e cuidarei da Mione até encontrar uma cura. – ele olhou para Rony – Ela precisa de mim.

- E a Katherine?

- Ela entenderá. Eu só não posso deixar a Mione sozinha agora. – Harry deu um pequeno sorriso – Eu não sei o que houve com ela, ou como posso ajudá-la, mas... Eu sinto que ela precisa de mim, Rony.

- Eu também estou aqui, certo? Tenho que cuidar do Philipe e da Luna, mas também gostaria de ajudá-la no que precisar.

- Obrigado. Eu vou precisar mesmo de seu apoio. – ambos pararam, ao ver Amélia parar em frente a uma porta.

- Só um momento. – ela bateu na porta e entrou. Demorou cerca de dois minutos, então, abriu a porta novamente – Podem entrar.

- Obrigado. – Rony agradeceu, e entrou no escritório com Harry.

- Bom dia, senhores. Amélia me resumiu o motivo de suas vindas. – Dr. Gray era um senhor de aparentemente cinqüenta anos, calvo e com óculos redondos sobre o nariz – Sentem-se, por favor.

- Sou Ronald Weasley, e esse é meu amigo Harry Potter. Descobrimos que uma amiga nossa encontra-se internada aqui.

- Acreditam que Eva é essa sua amiga?

- Sim, e o nome dela é Hermione Granger. Podemos provar a identidade dela. – Harry afirmou – Hermione ficou desaparecida por quatro anos, senhor Gray. Na verdade, acreditávamos que ela havia morrido numa explosão. Passei por aqui no fim de semana e a vi por acaso numa das janelas. A principio não sabia se era realmente ela, mas não consegui parar de pensar que talvez a Mione estivesse viva.

- Só a pouco confirmamos que era mesmo nossa Hermione que se encontrava aqui. – Rony contou.

- Eu entendo. – Gray olhou bem para os dois homens a sua frente – Nos últimos anos, temos encontrados muitas pessoas em situação semelhante. Homens e mulheres sem consciência, despidos no meio da floresta que cerca este hospital. Já denunciamos várias vezes, mas a polícia não se interessa pelo caso. Acreditam que são loucos perdidos, e eles acabam sendo internados aqui. Eu acho que há algo grande por trás disso.

- Acredita que alguém pode estar provocando isso? – Harry quis saber, curioso.

- Eu acredito em muitas coisas, senhores. E eu sei que há muitas pessoas sem escrúpulos, pelo mundo; pessoas sem ética, sem limites... Que seriam capazes de usar seres humanos em pesquisas. – Gray suspirou, tristemente – É o preço que se paga pela "genialidade" humana.

- E o que exatamente a Mione tem? – o ruivo perguntou.

- Não sabemos. Pelas tomografias, está tudo funcionando bem no cérebro dela. Contudo, é como se existisse um campo invisível bloqueando as respostas.

- Um feitiço? – Rony murmurou, olhando para Harry.

- Você acha? – o moreno ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Como? Feitiço? – Gray perguntou, confuso.

- Nada não, senhor Gray. – Harry disfarçou, lembrando-se de que estavam em ambiente trouxa – Acredita numa cura?

- Claro que sim. Porém, a cura só pode surgir se soubermos exatamente o que aconteceu com essas pessoas, e infelizmente não temos a menor idéia.

- Senhor, nós vamos levar a Hermione. – o moreno avisou.

- Amélia já havia me falado, e como ela, também não estou muito seguro de que é o melhor a ser feito... A senhorita precisa de cuidados especiais, de atenção. 

- Cuidaremos muito bem dela. – Rony garantiu.

- Quando tem pesadelos, fica agitada e só conseguimos acalmá-la com tranqüilizantes!

- Então, sugiro que prescreva tais tranqüilizantes. – Harry ficou de pé – Nós vamos levá-la, senhor e ninguém me convencerá do contrário!

N/A: ) Eu sinceramente estou gostando muito de escrever essa fic... heuiehuiehuiehuieheuih!! Espero que vocês também estejam gostando!! \o/ Posto o capítulo hoje (24/11) no dia de meu niver, como um presente para vocês, assim como postarei o capítulo final de "End of all hope". Então... Foram 2 capítulos hoje, vocês não podem ficar bravos comigo por eu ter demorado um pouco, eheuiehuiehiuhe, oks!? ) Tentarei postar o próximo em breve!! Espero que continuem acompanhando!! Um obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram!! Um beijo enorme!! PinkPotter : ) 


	4. Chapter 3

3) Capítulo 3

Rony ficou na sala do Dr. Gray, e Harry acompanhou Amélia, voltando ao quarto de Hermione. Haviam decidido que o ruivo cuidaria da parte burocrática da alta de Hermione, enquanto o outro se informaria melhor sobre o estado da amiga com a enfermeira. Amélia parou em frente ao quarto de Hermione, e o moreno fez o mesmo.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta antes de entrarmos, senhor Potter?

- Sim.

- Tem certeza de que está preparado para isto? – Harry encarou a mulher, com raiva, mas percebeu que ela tinha preocupação estampada na face – Não quero parecer insolente, senhor, mas eu simplesmente tenho um carinho muito grande por cada paciente. Sei que não é o melhor lugar do mundo, mas aqui cuidamos bem deles, respeitando suas limitações. Eva... Quero dizer, Hermione tem muitas limitações no momento, e eu me pergunto se o senhor terá paciência para cuidar dela...

- Eu realmente admiro sua franqueza e prezo sua atitude, Amélia. – a raiva dele já havia se dissipado, então Harry apenas sorriu – Mas eu te prometo que darei o melhor de mim no que se refere aos cuidados da Mione. Ela sempre foi uma grande amiga, sempre esteve ao meu lado, e não posso abandoná-la aqui.

- Compreendo, senhor. – ela correspondeu ao sorriso – Então, eu vou ensinar tudo que precisa saber para cuidar dela da melhor maneira possível.

- Obrigado. – finalmente, ambos adentraram no quarto, encontrando Hermione exatamente no mesmo lugar que se encontrava quando a deixaram ali.

- Hermione, querida, vim arrumar suas coisas! – Amélia se dirigiu para uma pequena cômoda que havia ali e começou a tirar algumas roupas, colocando-as numa pequena sacola – Você irá para a casa de seu amigo Harry, lembra dele, não é? 

- Está ouvindo, Mione? Eu vou levá-la para meu apartamento e você ficará pertinho de nós novamente! E dessa vez, não a deixaremos mais!

- Isso! Muito bom, senhor... Precisa interagir com ela, conversar, mesmo que não obtenha resposta. Talvez, ela compreenda tudo, só não consiga expressar-se. – a enfermeira comentou – Ela não come sozinha, não se banha, nem se troca sem ajuda, por isso terá que arranjar alguém para tal.

- Acho que posso cuidar disso por enquanto. Se não conseguir, contrato alguém.

- O quê? O senhor mesmo vai fazer isso? – Amélia piscou – Vocês eram só amigos mesmo ou... Ela era sua namorada?

- Apenas amigos, quase irmãos, eu diria... Eu nunca dei banho na Mione, mas eu tenho certeza de que posso lidar com isso! Eu não vou me "aproveitar" da situação, Amélia! – ela pareceu respirar aliviada. Harry desviou os olhos de Hermione, e foi pegar a sacola nas mãos da enfermeira. Se tivesse prestado mais atenção na amiga naquele momento, teria notado a pálida face da mesma ter corado levemente.

- Ela toma alguns remédios, para deixá-la mais calma. Dr. Gray com certeza irá prescrevê-los para o senhor.

- Certo.

- Ah... Quando ela tem pesadelos, fica muito agitada e nada a calma a não ser uma injeção de Haldol. Precisará aprender a aplicá-la. – ele olhou tristemente para Hermione, questionando-se o que a atemorizava tanto que precisaria de um tranqüilizante tão potente para se restabelecer.

- Pode deixar comigo, Amélia.

- Ela consegue andar sozinha, mas o senhor precisará guiá-la. – o moreno acenou com a cabeça, e se aproximou de Hermione. A enfermeira o mostrou como deveria erguê-la, e ele assim o fez – Pronto! Se seu amigo já tiver terminado de assinar os papéis da alta com o Dr. Gray, já poderão ir. 

- Muito obrigado.

- Vou sentir sua falta, Hermione. – Amélia abraçou carinhosamente a moça.

- Mais uma vez, obrigado. – ele sorriu, e após segurar o braço de Hermione, deixaram o quarto.

Harry diminuiu seus passos, a fim de acompanhar a marcha lenta da amiga. Olhava-a pelo canto do olho, preocupado, questionando-se se um dia a veria sorrir novamente. Parou na recepção, mas não encontrou Rony, por isso, ajudou Hermione a sentar-se e ficaram a esperar o retorno do ruivo. Passaram-se quase quinze minutos, até que ele finalmente apareceu com uma pasta bege nas mãos.

- Finalmente! – Harry comentou, ficando de pé e em seguida, ajudou Hermione a fazer o mesmo.

- Não tem idéia da burocracia que foi para poderem liberá-la! Tivemos sorte de a Mione não ser um daqueles pacientes agressivos, caso contrário, nem sei como conseguiríamos tirá-la daqui! – ele olhou para a amiga, e deu um pequeno sorriso – Vamos para casa, Mione! – Rony, então, beijou carinhosamente a testa dela.

- Sim, e não permitiremos que suma novamente e nos enlouqueça desse jeito! – Harry brincou, e também beijou a amiga na testa. Eles despediram-se de Amélia, e finalmente deixaram a clínica.

Hermione foi colocada no banco de trás, e em seguida, os três já seguiam pela estrada de volta à Londres. Rony colocou uma música no rádio, e apenas esta preenchia o ambiente, até que Harry falou.

- Eu estava pensando... Acha que devemos anunciar que ela está viva? – Rony ergueu a sobrancelha, confuso.

- Claro que sim! Hermione está viva e todos precisam saber.

- Mas Rony... As pessoas que fizeram isto com ela devem pensar que ela está morta ou certamente distante do mundo bruxo! E se a vida dela ficar em perigo? E se eles tentarem seqüestrá-la ou...

Harry estancou o carro ao ouvir um grito desesperado de Hermione. Se a estrada fosse movimentada, com certeza haveria um acidente, pois o carro girou algumas vezes, antes de finalmente parar. Os dois rapazes olharam assustados para a amiga que tremia e chorava no banco de traseiro, abraçando o próprio corpo e movimentando-o para frente e para trás.

- O que houve? – Rony perguntou, paralisado, sem saber o que fazer.

- Eu não sei. – Harry manobrou o carro, e o colocou no acostamento, antes de abrir a porta e descer. Em seguida, abriu uma das portas traseiras e entrou novamente, sentando-se ao lado de Hermione – Mione?

Ela não respondia, apenas continuava seu choro silencioso e seus movimentos compulsivos. Harry olhou para Rony que mantinha o silêncio, antes de finalmente se aproximar completamente da amiga e a abraçar. Demorou algum tempo para que ela se acalmasse, e parasse de chorar, mas Harry não tinha pressa. Suas mãos acariciavam carinhosamente os cabelos dela, e ele sussurrava palavras de conforto.

- Não se preocupe, Mione. Estamos aqui com você... – ele dizia, olhando para Rony – E não vamos deixar que se aproximem de você novamente.

- Com certeza. – Rony confirmou, abismado. Ela poderia não reagir com palavras, mas certamente havia entendido o que conversavam.

- Por enquanto, só nossos amigos mais íntimos saberão a verdade. Nada de impressa, no momento. Vamos protegê-la até encontrarmos uma cura... Pois sabemos que a nossa Mione está em algum lugar aí dentro. – Harry disse baixinho – Certo, Mione? – a moça não respondeu, não o encarou, nem demonstrou qualquer sinal de que havia concordado. Contudo, sua reação ao ouvir falar do possível perigo que corria foi mais que suficiente para compreenderem que havia alguma consciência nela.

- Você vai aí atrás com ela, e eu dirijo agora, ok? – Rony sugeriu e ao ver o moreno concordar, mudou-se para o outro banco, e ligou o carro. Vez ou outra, um deles falavam alguma coisa, mas a maior parte da viagem foi feita em silêncio.

Assim que chegaram ao apartamento de Harry, os dois amigos ajudaram Hermione a sair do carro. Rony pegou a sacola dela, e Harry a segurou pelo braço, guiando-a até a recepção. O porteiro olhou, curiosamente, para os três recém-chegados, e arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer Hermione.

- Mas é a... – Harry o cortou antes que ele pudesse completar a fala.

- Conversarei com você mais tarde, Jeremy! Desde já, adianto-lhe que precisarei de toda sua descrição, pois a vida dela pode ainda estar em perigo!

- Claro, senhor. E se precisar de mais alguma coisa, é só falar!

- Obrigado. – o moreno sorriu para o porteiro, sabia que poderia confiar nele.

- Eu só queria dizer que... Estou muito feliz em vê-la novamente, senhorita Granger! – disse com sinceridade, mas Hermione não respondeu.

- Depois eu explico, agora, eu preciso ir! – ele apenas balançou a cabeça – Quem quer que apareça hoje, diga que não estou!

- Sim, senhor! – os três entraram num elevador, e Rony olhou preocupado para Hermione.

- Acha que Jeremy é realmente de confiança?

- Sim, não se preocupe.

- E quem mais saberá da Mione?

- Por enquanto, apenas Lupin, Luna e seus pais. – Harry disse.

- E Katherine?

- Oh sim... Ela também precisará saber! Você se encarrega de dar a notícia a seus pais e Luna; eu conto à Katherine e a Lupin.

- Sabe que vão querer vê-la, não é? – deixaram o elevador assim que alcançaram à cobertura na qual Harry morava.

- Sim, eu sei. Contudo, é melhor que esperem, pelo menos alguns dias...

- Tudo bem. Onde ela irá dormir?

- No quarto de hóspedes ao lado do meu. – o moreno informou, então os três seguiram para lá. Rony deixou a sacola da morena sobre uma poltrona, e Harry ajudou a amiga a sentar-se.

- Eu preciso ir agora, Harry. Ficarão bem sozinhos?

- Não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar bem dela. – ele disse, com um sorriso.

- Eu não duvido disso, amigo. – Rony se aproximou de Hermione e a beijou na testa – Até logo, Mione.

- Eu o acompanho até a porta. Eu não demoro, Mione... – ele, então, caminhou ao lado de Rony até a entrada do apartamento – Obrigado por ter ido comigo!

- Não me agradeça, cara... Eu quem deveria agradecer por você ter insistido nisso. Caso contrário, nossa Mione estaria lá até Merlim sabe quando! – o ruivo suspirou – Precisando de qualquer coisa, não hesite em me chamar!

- Pode deixar.

- Até mais! – quando se encontrou sozinho, Harry respirou fundo.

Estava tentando se fazer de forte na frente de Rony, mas na verdade, estava apavorado. Queria acreditar desesperadamente que encontraria uma cura, porém, uma parte dele temia ver Hermione definhar daquela forma sem um meio de trazê-la de volta. Sentia-se culpado por tudo que havia acontecido com ela, e sem nem perceber, algumas lágrimas escaparam de sua face.

_- Harry? – ela tocou levemente a face dele, enquanto sentava ao seu lado. O moreno estava adormecido no sofá, mas despertou ao ouvi-la chamar.___

_- Mione! Ah, me desculpe... Eu sentei aqui para calçar o tênis e acabei adormecendo! – ela riu, balançando a cabeça – Quanto tempo a fiz esperar?___

_- Duas horas! Então, paguei a conta e vim até aqui. ___

_- Sinto muito.___

_- Não tem problema, Harry. – Hermione o fitou, e mordeu o lábio inferior – Você está trabalhando demais... Tem pegado uma missão após outra. Precisa descansar um pouco ou vai acabar adoecendo!___

_- Não exagere, estou bem! ___

_- Ah claro... O todo poderoso Potter! – ela revirou os olhos e ficou de pé – Se você não quer se cuidar, eu me encarrego de cuidar de você! ___

_- O que está fazendo? – Hermione começou a guardar as pastas que havia sobre a mesinha de centro da sala, nas quais haviam casos designados para Harry solucionar.___

_- Você anda sobrecarregado, e eu vou dar um jeito nisso! Vou redistribuir essas missões entre as dezenas de aurores que temos! Às vezes, acho que George pensa que só existe você de auror naquele departamento! ___

_- Não pode fazer isso, ele é nosso chefe, Mione!___

_- E eu sou sua amiga e não tenho medo dele! Você terá um caso por vez, como todo auror! – Hermione segurou todas as pastas – Agora... Vai tomar um banho, enquanto eu preparo algo para você comer. ___

_- Você? Preparar algo para __**eu**__ comer! – ele fez uma careta. ___

_- Engraçadinho... Foi você quem me deixou por duas horas no restaurante! Agora agüente as conseqüências!___

_- Por que não pedimos uma pizza?___

_- Porque eu quero castigá-lo! – ela sorriu, maliciosamente.___

_- Ah... Vingativa! – ele brincou, fazendo-a rir. ___

_- Promete que vai se cuidar mais? – Harry se aproximou e a abraçou.___

_- Eu prometo.___

_- Obrigada. – Hermione beijou a curva do pescoço dele, bem no momento em que uma coruja adentrou na sala. Ela bufou de raiva ao reconhecer a coruja do Ministério.___

_- Não é minha culpa! ___

_- Um novo caso? – ele deu de ombros. ___

_- Eu assumo este. – Hermione pegou a pasta que estava endereçada a Harry. ___

_- Mas Mione... ___

_- Vá tomar seu banho! – ele não protestou, fazendo-a sorrir. Enquanto o moreno foi tomar banho, ela começou a ler o conteúdo da pasta. Hermione ficou tão entretida que esqueceu de preparar a comida de Harry, lembrando-se do moreno apenas quando este retornou. ___

_- Não estou sentindo cheiro de queimado ainda... – Harry brincou enquanto retornava à sala. ___

_- Sinto muito, Harry, mas preciso ir! ___

_- C-como? Mas e o meu almoço? ___

_- Você se salvou desta vez. – Hermione pegou a bolsa – Vou agora mesmo para o Ministério! Redistribuirei estes casos, e ficarei com este novo que acabou de chegar.___

_- Ok, mas... Não vai me contar sobre o que é? ___

_- Não posso. – ela já ia em direção à porta, quando Harry a segurou pelo braço.___

_- Como assim não pode? Nós sempre sabemos dos casos um do outro. ___

_- Dessa vez é diferente, sinto muito. ___

_- Então é um caso muito sério! Deixe-me ler esta pasta, Mione!___

_- Não! Eu vou ficar com este caso, e reunirei outros aurores para me ajudar.___

_- Convoque o Rony.___

_- Também não! Quero vocês dois fora deste caso! – Hermione olhou seriamente para o amigo. ___

_- Mas...___

_- Preciso ir agora. – ela o abraçou e o beijou na bochecha – Eu amo vocês!_

- Eu vou encontrar uma cura, Mione. – ele disse para si mesmo, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas – Eu prometo que encontrarei! 

N/A: Bom... Eu sei que eu demorei muito, e que na verdade deveria ter atualizado "A garota do quarto ao lado" antes dessa, mas simplesmente só consegui escrever essa fic por enquanto!! ' A outra é mais complicada, eu tenho poucas idéias em relação a ela, mas prometo que daqui para domingo, eu atualizo, oks!? Eu demorei porque estava em aula ainda, e foi uma agonia essas últimas semanas, mas agora estou de férias, e pretendo adiantar uns capítulos antes de retornar as aulas, oks!? ) Espero que curtam esta atualização de hoje, e desculpem a demora!! Obrigada à Bruna que betou o cap para mim!! \o/ Beijo e obrigada a todoss!! PinkPotter : )


	5. Chapter 4

4) Capítulo 4

- Eu vou encontrar uma cura, Mione. – ele disse para si mesmo, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas – Eu prometo que encontrarei! 

Dito isso, o moreno retornou para o quarto onde havia deixado Hermione. Ela permanecia exatamente na mesma posição e imóvel; se não fossem por sua respiração e piscar de olhos, pareceria uma estátua. Harry pegou a sacola da amiga e começou a retirar as roupas, as quais, em sua opinião, estavam bem velhas.

- Podemos comprar roupas novas, o que acha Mione? – ele comentou, enquanto arrumava o guarda-roupa com o que havia ali – Não sou muito bom com roupas femininas, mas daremos um jeito... Posso pedir ajuda de Kate.

Ele sorriu, e após guardar as roupas dela, aproximou-se da amiga e se ajoelhou em sua frente. Acariciou a face dela, e lhe beijou a testa com carinho, enquanto desejava mentalmente que Hermione pudesse mesmo compreendê-lo.

- Você vai adorar conhecê-la, Mi. Estamos noivos há algum tempo... – Harry fitou a amiga e sorriu – Posso te contar um segredo? Eu realmente gosto da Kate, e claro que quero me casar com ela, mas... Eu tentei adiar ao máximo nosso casamento porque... Eu queria que você estivesse nele, e fosse minha madrinha, como havíamos combinado. Parece loucura, é verdade, afinal, você estava _"morta"_, porém, acho que no fundo, eu nunca acreditei de verdade nisso. E então, eu marquei a data do grande dia, mas só porque ela insistia muito e eu não queria perdê-la, porque eu não agüento mais perder as pessoas que amo. Acho que nunca havia desejado tanto te reencontrar como nesses últimos dias, talvez por isso, eu realmente tenha te visto naquele dia.

Ele pausou e por um minuto julgou-se um idiota por estar contando aquelas coisas para ela. E se realmente ela não entendesse? E se fosse mesmo uma casca vazia? Não era muito racional ficar conversando com uma pessoa que parecia sequer estar ali. Harry segurou as mãos dela, ansiando que ela desse um sinal de que estava ali, mas nada aconteceu. Respirou fundo, e deu um pequeno sorriso; tão cedo e já estava pensando em desistir? O que Amélia havia recomendado? Conversar, mesmo que ela não respondesse, mesmo que... Parecesse loucura.

Havia levado-a para sua casa, decidira-se que acharia uma cura... Não poderia desistir agora. Hermione estava ali, não estava? O que acontecera com ela durante esses anos? O quanto deveria ter sofrido? Porém, ela lutou, estava viva. E havia lutado sozinha; agora, era o momento de contar com a ajuda daqueles que lhe amavam, e Harry sem dúvida a amava. Ele suspirou de leve, antes de beijar as mãos dela.

- Eu sinto muito, Mione. Você precisa me ajudar de alguma forma, pois eu sei que sozinho eu não vou conseguir. – ele sentou agora ao lado dela, mas ainda segurando-lhe as mãos – Eu sempre precisei de você, não é mesmo? E até nesse momento, quando sou eu quem deveria estar lhe confortando, parece acontecer exatamente o contrário.

Harry parou e sorriu novamente para a amiga, antes de ficar de pé. Deixou o quarto por um momento, a fim de pegar uma toalha, sabonetes e xampu. Assim que retornou, escolheu uma roupa para Hermione, colocando-a em seguida sobre a cama. Um certo constrangimento o deixou ligeiramente corado, mas não tinha do que envergonhar; seria como se estivesse banhando uma irmã. E se de alguma forma percebesse que não se saíra bem nessa tarefa, arranjaria alguém para ajudar a cuidar de Hermione.

- Vamos tomar um banho, Mione? – ele a ajudou a levantar, e a guiou até o banheiro do quarto – Eu lembro de quando você me deu banho uma vez... Não sei se aquela ducha fria foi bem um banho, e nossa... Você estava pirada comigo por eu ter bebido além da conta, então, quase arrancou minha blusa e me jogou debaixo do chuveiro frio. Como eu sou bonzinho, eu vou colocar no quente, e preparar a banheira para você!

Dito isso, ele abriu a torneira e esperou que a água enchesse toda a banheira. Ao mesmo tempo, começou a despi-la, mas resolveu manter as peças íntimas da moça. Talvez, ele realmente precisasse de ajuda nesse momento, pois, por mais que ela fosse sua amiga e estivesse doente, Harry era homem e... Hermione era uma mulher muito bonita, e estava quase despida em sua frente; mesmo mais magra e abatida, ainda mantinha a beleza singela que ele tanto gostava.

Amaldiçoou-se mentalmente, enquanto balançava a cabeça. Que tipo de pessoa ele era? Como podia ficar pensando algo assim naquele momento? Desculpou-se baixinho com a amiga, e após fechar a torneira, a ajudou a entrar na água. Lavou os cabelos dela, e a ensaboou, depois sorriu ao perceber que a expressão dela, parecia serena.

- Eu tenho certeza de que a senhorita está gostando, não é? Também... Com tanta mordomia! – ele brincou, enquanto enxaguava os cabelos da morena – Não vá ficar mal acostumada, viu? Quando ficar boa, essa folga vai terminar! 

Harry a ajudou a ficar de pé novamente, e só após ter a enrolado na toalha, ele despiu, com alguma dificuldade, as peças íntimas de Hermione. A levou de volta para o quarto, e a secou. Vestiu-a, e após sentá-la na cama, começou a pentear seus cabelos. Com um largo sorriso, ele a abraçou por trás, repousando o queixo sobre o ombro dela.

- Eu senti tanto sua falta, Mione. – ele sussurrou – Senti falta de sua companhia, de sua risada, de sua voz... Senti falta de suas broncas. Aos poucos, eu sinto que vou recuperar tudo isso, minha amiga.

O moreno a apertou no braço, até que finalmente a soltou. Caminhou até uma escrivaninha que havia no quarto, e escreveu uma carta para Katherine, chamando-a urgentemente até sua casa, para contar a novidade. Em seguida, usou sua antiga companheira Edwiges para entregar a mensagem. Agora, era só esperar.

- Eu vou preparar um lanche. Quer vir comigo para a cozinha? – ela não respondeu, mas ainda assim, Harry a levou com ele. 

Hermione ficou sentada numa das cadeiras, enquanto o amigo preparava sanduíches e suco de abóbora. Tão logo terminou, ele ajudou Hermione com o sanduíche, enquanto também aproveitava para comer, já que devido à ida até o Hospital Psiquiátrico, ele acabou não tendo tempo de almoçar. Olhou para o relógio, e ao constatar que eram quase três horas, lembrou-se que Hermione tomava um medicamento naquele horário.

Correu até o quarto e pegou as instruções de Amélia, juntamente com o remédio. Ao retornar à cozinha, deu um comprimido à moça, e um pouco de água. Harry, então, a guiou novamente para o quarto, e a deitou na cama. Amélia avisara que Hermione ficaria sonolenta, e provavelmente dormiria após aquele remédio. Após alguns minutos, ele a viu fechar os olhos. Deu um pequeno sorriso, e a beijou na desta, antes de deixar o aposento.

Jogou-se no sofá da sala, para aguardar a chegada de Katherine. Deixaria para falar com Lupin depois. Imaginou o sorriso do velho ao amigo ao receber a notícia; só esperava que a noiva reagisse bem também. O sinal da campainha o tirou de seus pensamentos, e ao abrir a porta, viu Katherine entrar preocupada.

- O que aconteceu? Vim o mais rápido que pude! Você está bem? – ele sorriu, enquanto fechava a porta.

- Calma. Está tudo bem comigo, Kathe. – ela respirou aliviada.

- Então... Qual o assunto de extrema importância? – ambos sentaram no sofá. Ele segurou as mãos dela, tentando escolher as palavras certas.

- A Hermione está viva!

- O quê? Pelo amor de Merlim, Harry! Era isso? – ela revirou os olhos – Querido, sua amiga está morta e você precisa aceitar isso!

- Não, ela realmente está viva. Na verdade, está dormindo no quarto de hóspedes! – Katherine piscou várias vezes, chocada.

- Impossível.

- Era ela, Kathe! Naquele hospital, eu sabia que era ela, eu podia senti-la.

- Harry...

- Fui com o Rony lá hoje pela manhã, e nós a encontramos.

- Meu Merlim! Eu não consigo acreditar! Verdade? – ele balançou a cabeça, antes de sentir os braços dela envolverem seu pescoço – Eu estou tão feliz... Se ela de fato está viva, devemos comemorar, anunciar o equívoco que pensávamos durante todo esse tempo e...

- Não!

- Como assim?

- Não podemos anunciar nada. Querida, nós precisamos manter segredo, pelo menos por enquanto. Apenas algumas pessoas saberão que a Mione está viva, pelo bem dela.

- Mas, Harry...

- Se ela estava viva esse tempo todo, por que você acha que nunca voltou?

- Eu não sei. – ela respondeu, sinceramente.

- Porque a Mione está... Doente. Eu acredito que as mesmas pessoas que ela estava investigando quando desapareceu, fizeram algum mal a ela.

- Eu sinto muito, Harry. Mas eu sei que você vai ajudá-la. E como sua noiva, eu te prometo que também farei o possível para ajudá-la. – Katherine disse.

- Era tudo que eu precisava ouvir. – Harry respirou fundo, sorrindo para ela – Obrigado.

- E o que ela tem, meu amor?

- Bem... Eu acho que há algum feitiço nela. Eu não sei bem o que é, mas vou descobrir. – ele garantiu – Ela não reconhece ninguém, não fala, não tem atitudes próprias.

- Santo Merlim! – ela levou as mãos à boca – Mas Harry, como podemos ajudá-la? Será que há uma cura?

- Eu não sei o que fazer ainda, mas eu farei até impossível para encontrar essa cura. – Katherine deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Ela é realmente importante para você, não é? 

- Demais. Eu nem consigo descrever como senti quando a vi novamente. 

- Eu estarei aqui para o que precisar.

- Muito obrigado.

- Posso vê-la?

- Sim, mas ela está dormindo.

- Não vou acordá-la, apenas quero conhecer a famosa Hermione.

- Está bem. – eles ficaram de pé, e Harry a guiou até o quarto. A morena dormia tranquilamente, aparentemente sem nenhum problema.

- Ela é bonita. – Katherine disse, fazendo Harry sorrir.

- Muito. Deu muito trabalho para Rony e eu mantermos os canalhas longe. - ela olhou para Harry, que parecia admirar a amiga adormecida.

- Você realmente tem um carinho muito grande por ela, mas vocês nunca...

- O quê? Namoramos?

- Já?

- Não, não. A Mione namorou o Rony algum tempo, mas eles perceberam que era melhor apenas a amizade. Nunca rolou nada entre nós, mas de alguma forma sabíamos que também era melhor sermos apenas amigos. Não queríamos correr o risco de perder o que tínhamos.

- Então, se houvesse uma forma de que a amizade de vocês não saísse alterada, vocês teriam namorado?

- Quê? N-não... Kathe, por favor. – ele balançou a cabeça.

- Você alguma vez já pensou na Hermione como alguém possível de se manter um relacionamento?

- Ela é apenas minha amiga, okay? Por que essas perguntas agora? – Harry deixou o quarto, e retornou para a sala. A noiva fez o mesmo.

- Porque eu percebi que meu noivo tem uma mulher muito bonita e pela qual ele nutre um amor quase platônico dormindo no quarto ao lado do dele!

- Katherine, você ouviu alguma coisa do que eu disse sobre a Mione? Ela está doente, fragilizada! Ela precisa de mim. Você não pode estar com ciúmes dela.

- Bom... Quer saber? Eu estou com ciúmes! Na verdade, eu sempre tive ciúmes dela, porque você sempre falou dela de uma forma tão apaixonada. E agora, ela está aqui, e pelo que eu pude perceber, vai morar com você.

- Sim, ela vai morar comigo, mas você tem que lembrar de uma coisa.

- De quê? – ela cruzou os braços, ligeiramente irritada.

- Eu amo a Mione, mas ela é como uma irmã para mim. Agora você... Eu não te amo como uma irmã... – ela deu um pequeno sorriso quando sentiu os lábios dele em seu pescoço – Porque eu não costumo desejar irmãs. E é com você que eu vou me casar, não é? 

- Sim. Ai, Harry... Que vergonha! Me perdoa. – ele riu – Eu juro que não foi por mal, mas eu fiquei com ciúmes mesmo. 

- Tudo bem, porém, vai me prometer que vai tentar mudar isso. 

- Okay.

- Eu tenho certeza de que quando a Mione ficar boa, vocês se darão muito bem.

- Acha que ela vai gostar de mim? – perguntou, insegura.

- Claro! Ela vai adorá-la, e vai dizer: "Você soube escolher uma garota dessa vez, Harry".

- Você acha?

- Certeza. – ela sorriu.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também amo você, Kathe. – ele a beijou nos lábios. 

- Eu preciso ir agora, porque sai do trabalho correndo ao receber seu pergaminho.

- Tudo bem.

- Mas prometo que volto mais tarde, para conhecer a Hermione.

- Ótimo. Até mais. – ele a levou à porta, e despediu-se.

Ele "entendia" o ciúme dela; todas suas namoradas tinham ciúmes de Hermione, era quase algo natural. Ele riu, ao retornar ao sofá. Acontecia o mesmo com os namorados que Hermione teve, todos tinham ciúmes de Harry, porque eles se tornaram mais apegados no decorrer dos anos. Fechou os olhos, e respirou fundo. Katherine, contudo, não tinha motivos para ter ciúmes; eles eram amigos, apenas amigos. Harry sabia que aquele sentimento nunca mudaria...

N/A: Well... Demorei, eu admito, mas... Dessa vez, gente, eu juro que a culpa não foi minha!! Meu pc pifou... E eu fiquei quase um mês sem... Primeiro foi o HD, e o rapaz que conserta viajou... Depois, com pc consertado (ou pelo menos, eu achando que estava pronto), o monitor dá problema... Anyway... Eu já estava pirando aqui... Pink viciada em pc. De qualquer forma, aqui está finalmente o cap... E tenho que confessar uma coisa... Esse negócio de Mione não falar, dá muito trabalho!! Kkkkkkkkk!! É mais complicado fazer monólogos que eu imaginava... OMG!! Espero conseguir continuar a fic... ) Espero que tenham curtido!! Desculpem pela demora!! Obrigada pelos comentários, votos e por lerem a fic!! Um beijo grande!! PinkPotter : ) 


	6. Chapter 5

5) Capítulo 5

Terminara de preparar o jantar quando ouviu o soar da campainha. Deveria ser Katherine ou Lupin. Sorriu ao encontrar o velho amigo parado na porta, e após permitir sua entrada, o acompanhou até a sala.

- Sinto não poder ter vindo antes, Harry, mas tive alguns contratempos hoje. – Lupin desculpou-se ao sentar no sofá.

- Sem problemas. - nesse momento, ouviram o barulho de algo quebrando – Kathe está aqui?

- Não. Mas há outra pessoa aqui que gostará de ver. – Harry sorriu.

- Tudo bem, mas e quanto ao assunto urgente?

- Tem haver justamente com essa pessoa.

- Harry, quer parar de mistério e dizer logo do que se trata! 

- Melhor mostrá-lo, ou poderá não acreditar em mim. Só um momento. – ele pediu, antes de deixar Lupin curioso e sozinho na sala.

Bateu na porta, e após abri-la encontrou Hermione de pé próximo à janela. Perto da cama havia cacos do abajur que provavelmente caíra quando a morena se levantara. Com um aceno de varinha, fez desaparecer os cacos, e anotou mentalmente a tarefa de trazer um novo abajur para o quarto da amiga. Em seguida, aproximou-se dela, a qual tinha o olhar perdido no horizonte escuro de Londres.

- Você gosta de janelas, não é, Mione? – sussurrou com um sorriso, ao lembrar que a revira de um modo semelhante.

Suas mãos repousaram nos ombros dela, e delicadamente, ele a virou, forçando-a a encará-lo. Depois, entrelaçou uma das mãos à dela e sorriu, com carinho.

- Temos uma visita que certamente ficará muito feliz ao vê-la, Mione. – ele disse – Aposto que também ficará contente ao vê-lo!

E, então, Harry a guiou até a sala com passos lentos, acompanhando o ritmo dela. Parou, entretanto, ainda no corredor, e pediu que Hermione o esperasse por um momento. Voltou para Lupin e o encarou seriamente.

- Por mais de quatro anos, eu venho tentando achar respostas para o que aconteceu com a Mione. Você sabe o quanto eu venho me esforçado para encontrar os desgraçados que fizeram mal a ela.

- Oh, Harry. Claro que sei, porém foi uma fatalidade o que aconteceu naquela missão. – ele afirmou, com tristeza – E você precisa superar a morte da Mione.

- Não, isso eu definitivamente nunca pude! Algo em mim, Remus, não permitia acreditar nisso.

- Eu sei, porque no fundo você se sente culpado, mas você não tem culpa.

- Eu tenho culpa, Remus. Eu nunca contei isso a ninguém, nem mesmo ao Rony, mas aquela missão foi designada a mim. E a Mione pegou porque estava preocupada comigo, alegou que eu estava trabalhando demais.

- Uma atitude digna de uma mulher admirável como ela era. Eu entendo porque sente tanta falta dela, mas mesmo que a missão tenha sido para você, a Mione com certeza não o culparia.

- Mas eu me sinto culpado, e agora eu vou poder ajeitar as coisas.

- Harry, você sabe que aquelas pessoas foram muito cuidadosas. Não sobraram pistas e há muito as atividades deles desapareceram, ou estão mais protegidas que nunca.

- Eu tenho o que preciso para encontrá-los. E eu tenho novamente o que preciso para ter paz. – ele disse com um sorriso – Vem cá, querida. – ele caminhou até o corredor e trouxe a mulher para a vista de Lupin. O homem ficou sem palavras por alguns segundos, como se estivesse vendo um fantasma.

- É-é a Mione... – ele piscou várias vezes, para ter certeza se era ela quem realmente via. Então, sem nem perceber, ficou de pé e aproximou-se da moça, abraçando-a fortemente. Estranhou ao perceber que não era correspondido – Ei, Mione, querida! Sou eu, o Remus! – ele acariciou a face dela, sorrindo.

- Remus... Há mais uma coisa que eu preciso lhe contar. – então, ele percebeu que os olhos dela estavam sem vida, que a face outrora vívida e alegre, estava inexpressiva.

- Oh, Mione... O que fizeram com você? – ele perguntou mais para si mesmo que para Harry. Porém, o moreno respondeu.

- Eu ainda não sei, mas vou descobrir e precisarei de sua ajuda! 

- Pode contar comigo, Harry.

- Vamos nos sentar. Eu tenho muitas coisas para explicar. – Harry ajudou Hermione a sentar-se no sofá, e em seguida, sentou ao lado dela. Lupin ficou em frente a eles.

- Como pode ser? E a explosão?

- Eu creio que foi tudo uma grande armação. Provavelmente, queriam dar os aurores por mortos, mas na verdade, devem ter capturado-os. Por enquanto, eu só consigo pensar que os usaram para alguma coisa e depois se livraram deles.

- Por quê? Por que os deixariam livres depois de tanto tempo? – Lupin observava a imóvel Hermione, tristemente.

- Não acho que a intenção era deixá-los livres. Encontrei a Hermione numa clínica psiquiátrica. Pelo que entendi, encontraram-na nas redondezas, despida e fraca, quase morta. Soube também que outros foram encontrados na mesma situação, mas vários acabaram morrendo. 

- Acha que os libertavam porque imaginavam que morreriam?

- Sim, ou porque acreditavam que se sobrevivessem não contariam nada. Remus, tenho a impressão de que a Hermione e os outros foram parte de algum tipo de experimento. O médico trouxa não soube dizer o que ela tinha, parece que não se enquadra em nenhuma doença conhecida por eles.

- Podemos levá-la para um medibruxo.

- Faremos isso. Eu preciso que encontre o melhor medibruxo que puder, mesmo que seja em outro país. E ele precisa ser de confiança. A notícia de que a Hermione voltou não deve vazar até termos nossa amiga de volta para nos contar o que houve e pegarmos esses malditos de uma vez!

- Tem razão. Se a impressa souber da volta da Mione, as pessoas que fizeram mal a ela podem tentar terminar o que começaram... – Lupin disse.

- Exato. E eu também preciso que você volte ao hospital psiquiátrico e tente reconhecer outros aurores, talvez, tenham sobrevivido assim como a Mione. Eu mesmo faria isso, mas preciso cuidar da Mione. Além disso, vou precisar me ausentar do Ministério por um tempo, acho que vou pedir férias!

- Férias? George vai ficar louco.

- Eu não me importo. Há mais de quatro anos não tenho férias, e agora eu preciso delas. Vou alegar que são por causa do casamento, e ele vai ter que aceitar. – Harry falou, decidido – Também vou precisar de tempo para algumas pesquisas. Feitiços, poções, maldições... Tudo que possa causar um quadro como o da Mione.

- Você está realmente determinado, não é? 

- Sim. Eu vou trazê-la de volta, Remus. – ele segurou a mão de Hermione – Eu preciso!

- Você vai conseguir, Harry! – Lupin deu um sorriso encorajador. Conversaram ainda por mais de meia, e o rapaz contou mais detalhes sobre o estado de Hermione. Eram quase sete horas, quando Lupin finalmente se foi, com a promessa de que breve voltaria com o nome do melhor medibruxo que existisse.

Assim que Lupin deixou o apartamento, Harry levou Hermione para mais um banho. O constrangimento se repetiu, mas ele acreditava que aos poucos se acostumaria com a situação; ela era apenas sua grande amiga Hermione. Devido à condição em que se encontrava, Hermione tinha a necessidade de usar fraldas, mas assim que pudesse Harry compraria fraldas bruxas que absorviam os resíduos fisiológicos. Em seguida, pediu que esperasse, pois ele mesmo iria tomar banho. Ao retornar, encontrou-a sentada na cama exatamente como deixara. Sorriu, e se aproximou.

- Vamos jantar, querida. – disse suavemente, ao tomá-la pela mão e guiá-la até a cozinha. Havia acabado de colocá-la sentada quando a campainha soou novamente – Eu já volto, Mione. – beijou-lhe a face e se afastou.

- Boa noite, Harry. – ele sorriu ao ver Katherine adentrar no apartamento – Aqui estou, como prometido! Como ela está?

- Muito bem. Íamos jantar... Nos acompanha?

- Claro. – ambos seguiram para a cozinha. Katherine avaliou melhor Hermione agora que estava acordada.

- Mione... Eu gostaria que conhecesse uma pessoa muito especial para mim. – Harry disse, com um enorme sorriso – Está é Katherine, minha noiva. – Hermione não se moveu. A outra olhou para Harry, sem saber bem o que fazer – Fale com ela, Kathe.

- Ah sim. Olá, Hermione. É um prazer conhecê-la. Pode ser a primeira vez que nos vemos, mas de tanto que ouvi falar de você, é como se a conhecesse! – ela falou.

- Verdade. Kathe deve ter ficado cansada de nossas histórias, principalmente dos tempos de Hogwarts! – Harry riu enquanto sentava ao lado de Hermione. Katherine sentou ao lado dele.

- Ela está com uma aparência ótima, Harry. E cheirosa... É o seu perfume?

- Sim. Depois, comprarei o perfume que ela costumava usar, por enquanto, ela usa o meu. – ele comentou, ao mesmo tempo em que servia Hermione.

Amélia lhe ensinara que se mostrasse a moça como comer, ajudando-a a princípio, ela mesmo conseguiria se alimentar depois, mesmo que lentamente. Então, Harry pegou uma colher, por ser mais segura, e após colocá-la na mão de Hermione, mostrou à amiga o que deveria fazer, ajudando-a a levar o alimento à boca. Fez isso cerca de três vezes, com muita paciência; depois sorriu ao perceber que quando largara a mão dela, a mesma continuou a se alimentar.

- Muito bem, Mione. Eu sabia que conseguiria! – ele disse, sorridente.

- É triste ver uma mulher tão jovem assim. – Katherine comentou.

- É temporário. E eu não me importo em ajudá-la. – ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Harry... Como ela tomou banho? – o homem corou de leve.

- Eu a ajudei.

- Como? Harry, isso é um absurdo!

- Eu não posso contratar alguém agora, não é seguro, por enquanto.

- Não é agradável saber que meu noivo está banhando uma mulher atraente.

- Katherine, pelo amor de Merlim! A Mione está doente, você acha por acaso que eu me aproveitaria dela?

- Eu não acho nada, eu apenas não gostei dessa situação. É um pouco demais, Harry.

- Querida, a Mione é apenas uma amiga. Eu sei que é inevitável, mas não precisa ter ciúmes. – Katherine olhou feio para ele, mas respirou fundo e contou até dez. A verdade é que sabia que Hermione era muito importante para Harry, e seria burrice procurar briga tão perto de seu tão sonhado casamento.

- Está bem. Mas à medida que ela for ficando melhor, isso vai ter que acabar.

- Claro. – ele sorriu e se virou para Hermione quando aos poucos ia esvaziando o prato – Está gostando, Mione?

- Não acha bobagem ficar falando com ela, se ela não vai responder?

- Não. Amélia disse que é uma boa coisa a se fazer. E eu me sinto mais feliz conversando com ela.

- Quem é Amélia?

- A enfermeira trouxa que cuidava da Mione.

- Ah. Você quem sabe. Eu acho meio patético. – Hermione largou a colher abruptamente, que acabou caindo no chão. Katherine franziu o cenho, e observou a face da outra, mas continuava inexpressiva. Certamente, fora apenas um acidente.

- Não se preocupe, Mione, eu vou pegar uma nova colher para você! – Harry se apressou em recolher a colher caída e o pouco de comida que ficou no chão. Depois, deu uma nova colher à amiga – Vamos mudar de assunto, Katherine? – ele disse, ligeiramente mal-humorado.

Katherine balançou a cabeça, e concentrou-se em sua refeição. Trocou mais poucas palavras, observando Harry conversar com Hermione a maior parte do tempo. Definitivamente, não estava gostando muito daquela situação; poderia parecer um pouco egoísta, mas ela tinha que voltar logo agora? Por que não depois que já estivesse casada e feliz com Harry? Balançou a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos, após o jantar não demorou muito, indo embora em seguida, após despedir-se de Harry e Hermione.

Assim que Katherine saiu, Harry deu um dos remédios à Hermione. Em seguida, ainda ficaram um tempo na sala, enquanto o sono dela não vinha. Ligou a TV e ficaram juntos assistindo um filme qualquer que passava. Não demorou muito a sentir a cabeça dela pendendo sobre seu ombro. Sorriu ao vê-la adormecida, e com cuidado, a carregou até o quarto. A depositou na cama com cuidado, cobrindo-a em seguida. Beijou levemente sua testa e sorriu.

- É bom tê-la de volta, Mione. – ele sussurrou – Boa noite.

N/A: ) Opaa!! Demorei, mais uma vez, admito, mas a necessidade obrigou! Estou ainda em um módulo meio complicado (sistema nervoso, e outras coisas mais... ¬¬'), então estou me vendo doida esses tempos... Ainda assim, eu acabei escrevendo o capítulo (heuihuieh... Acho que me empolguei, depois de estudar um determinado assunto! ) Um agradecimento especial à Náyra que me fez encarar esse assunto de outra forma). Anyway... Breve eu volto com mais um capítulo!! \o/ Espero que tenham curtido esse!! Um obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram!! Beijoss!! PinkPotter : ) 


	7. Chapter 6

6) Capítulo 6

6) Capítulo 6

Quatro dias se passaram desde a volta de Hermione à vida de Harry. Como determinado, apenas amigos restritos ficaram sabendo do retorno da morena; por esta razão, Harry não tivera muito tempo para pesquisas sobre o que poderia estar acontecendo com Hermione, afinal, os Weasley, Luna e Katherine marcaram presença constante no aparamento do rapaz para visitá-la.

Naquele momento, lia uma coruja recém recebida de Lupin, enquanto Luna e Rony faziam companhia à Hermione. Sua expressão tornou-se mais fechada, o que não passou despercebido por Rony. O ruivo pediu licença e ficou de pé, deixando a esposa e a amiga para se aproximar de Harry.

- Algum problema? – ele quis saber.

- É uma carta do Remus. Ainda não encontrou alguém bom o suficiente e confiável para o caso da Mione.

- Não se preocupe, nós vamos encontrar alguém.

- E ele também esteve na clinica. – Harry contou.

- Encontrou mais alguém?

- Remus identificou apenas um auror vivo que estava na missão com Hermione, o Robert. Ele está numa condição pior que a dela, pois ele mal levanta da cama.

- Maldição.

- E pelos arquivos da clínica, Remus conseguiu reconhecer por fotografias mais dois aurores, Stella e Walter, ambos morreram pouco tempo depois de serem encontrados. Todos os aurores, inclusive a Mione, foram encontrados na mesma região, despidos e inconscientes, porém, em momentos diferentes.

- Era uma equipe com seis aurores... O que você acha que aconteceu com Vivian e Breno?

- Eu não sei, mas é bem provável que tenham morrido. – Harry deu uma olhada em Hermione, e suspirou – Minha teoria é que eles foram produto de algum experimento; alguns conseguiram sobreviver, apesar das seqüelas, enquanto outros não tiveram a mesma sorte.

- Entendo.

- E Remus disse que havia muitos outros pacientes encontrados em situações semelhantes, alguns ainda vivos, em situação semelhante a da Mione.

- Esses malditos precisam pagar pelo que fizeram com estas pessoas! – Rony disse, com raiva.

- Eles vão pagar, Rony. Pode ter certeza disso.

- Como foi sua conversa com George?

- Não muito fácil, ele custou a liberar minhas férias. – Harry contou.

- Eu acho que o George lhe sobrecarrega, Harry. Você sem dúvida é nosso melhor auror, mas não há necessidade de pegar tantas missões como vinha acontecendo.

- Não me importava antes, alias... Acho que era uma maneira de esquecer um pouco o que havia acontecido com a Mione. Porém, agora, eu realmente precisava dessas férias.

- Eu sei. Bom... Precisamos ir agora. Temos que pegar Philipe na Toca.

- Está bem.

- Papai e mamãe estão radiantes com a volta da Mione, se não tivéssemos pedido segredo, acho que iam querer anunciar em todos os lugares que ela está viva. – Rony comentou com um sorriso.

- Nós ainda faremos isso. – Harry sorriu também – Eles se propuseram a ajudar no que precisarmos, e eu sei que a Mione estará em boas mãos caso precise me ausentar em algum momento.

- Com certeza. – Rony virou-se para Luna – Querida, temos que ir.

- Verdade. – ela ficou de pé, e após abraçar carinhosamente Hermione, se despediu – Foi muito bom revê-la!

- Até logo, Mione. – o ruivo também se aproximou da amiga, beijando-a levemente na testa – Me mantenha informado, Harry.

- Pode deixar. – Harry os acompanhou até a porta, e voltou depois para sentar-se ao lado da amiga – Foi um dia cheio hoje, hein, Mi?

Ele riu ao mesmo tempo em que a abraçou, e a puxou delicadamente para próximo de si, recostando-a em seu tórax. Acariciou seus cabelos, enquanto murmurava uma canção qualquer. Uma paz instalara-se no coração de Harry, e ele não sabia explicar como a simples presença dela o afetava tanto. Fechou seus olhos, não percebendo que a morena fizera o mesmo, então, ficaram naquela posição por algum tempo.

Até que Harry percebeu que estava ficando tarde, e precisava ainda preparar o jantar. Abriu os olhos e reparou que algumas nuvens carregadas cobriam o céu londrino, e concluiu que não demoraria a chover forte na cidade.

- Mione? Preciso ir preparar o jantar. – disse suavemente, e a afastou com cuidado. Sorriu para ela e continuou – Você me espera aqui? Vou ligar a TV para você, está bem?

Ele ligou a TV, e após beijá-la levemente na testa, seguiu em direção à cozinha. Preparou um jantar leve, e cerca de quarenta minutos depois, chamou Hermione. Enquanto lavava os pratos, a morena permanecia imóvel, até que Harry ouviu um ruído atrás de si e ao virar-se a viu levantar. Sorriu, mas nada disse, apenas a observou caminhar lentamente. O moreno terminou de enxugar o último talher e a acompanhou, sem se intrometer.

Hermione parou por um instante na sala e seu olhar perdeu na chuva que acabara de começar. Voltou a caminhar para se aproximar da janela, onde finalmente parou. Harry parou ao lado dela, permanecendo em silêncio por alguns instantes.

- Você realmente gosta da chuva, não é, Mione? – ele comentou também mirando a água que castigava o vidro da janela – E de janelas também. – ele riu – Ia te convidar para ver TV novamente, mas acho que prefere ficar aqui, certo?

Então, ele a envolveu com um dos braços, trazendo-a para perto de si. Mais uma vez, o silêncio preencheu o ambiente, mas era suficiente para ambos. Não era preciso palavras naqueles momentos, pois apenas a certeza de ter um ao outro bastava.

Harry não teve certeza de quanto tempo permaneceram ali, apenas a sentiu mover-se em seu braço, e lembrou que estava na hora do remédio dela. A guiou até o quarto, e a ajudou a tomar o remédio. Trocou a roupa da morena, colocando uma camisola nela, e após deitá-la, desejou boa noite e saiu do quarto.

Ainda demorara cerca de duas horas antes de se recolher, pois decidira começar as pesquisas sobre o que poderia ter acometido a Hermione naquela noite. Leu algumas páginas, mas logo percebeu que não era um bom pesquisador; sua habilidade era na prática, nas batalhas, leituras eram sempre cargo da amiga. Cansado e sem conseguir qualquer resposta, decidiu dormir também. Passou pelo quarto da morena, para certificar-se de que dormia, e então, seguiu para seu próprio aposento.

Devido ao cansaço que o dominava, não demorou a pegar no sono. Era madrugada quando um grito de desespero o acordou. Deu um pulo da cama, seu coração disparado. E pela primeira vez em quatro anos, ouviu a voz dela novamente.

- Não! Por favor, eu não agüento outra dose! – abriu a porta do quarto e a ouviu pelo corredor – A minha cabeça... A minha cabeça vai explodir.

- Mione! – ela se debatia na cama, enquanto agarrava com força os lençóis. Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados e sua expressão era de intensa agonia.

- Pelo amor de Merlim, não... Eu não agüento, não agüento... – o coração de Harry afundou no peito, ao sentar-se na cama e tentar acordá-la. Sabia que ela não falaria mais, porém, precisava aliviar o sofrimento da amiga, mesmo que não passasse de um terrível pesadelo.

- Calma, Mione... Eu estou aqui, querida, é apenas um sonho ruim. – ele a sentou na cama e a abraçou, mas a morena ainda se debatia, desesperada.

- Não! Não!

- Eu não vou deixar que a machuquem novamente, eu prometo! Eu estou aqui com você, Mione. – ele a balançou de leve, e a viu arregalar os olhos. Algumas lágrimas escaparam dos olhos da morena, e ela não conseguiu dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

Hermione começou a balançar o tronco, ao mesmo tempo em que tremia de leve, sua respiração estava irregular, mas ela não chorava mais. Harry tentava acalmá-la envolvendo-a em seus braços, mas ela custou a voltar ao normal. Beijava-lhe o topo da cabeça e murmurava palavras de conforto.

- Eu sei que é horrível dizer isso, por causa da circunstância, mas adorei ouvir sua voz novamente. – ele ainda a abraçava – Se você pudesse me contar esse sonho, Mione... Se eu pudesse saber um pouquinho o que te atormenta...

Ele cerrou os olhos por um instante quando uma idéia passou por sua cabeça. Talvez houvesse uma maneira de saber o que continha no sonho dela. Nunca havia tentado aquilo, mas era uma idéia razoável. No dia seguinte, tentaria se informar mais, e numa outra oportunidade, quem sabe, iria poder descobrir um pouco o que acontecera à Hermione.

Com o que ouvira e pelo desespero dela, certamente, era uma cena muito ruim. Doeria descobrir o que se passara com sua amiga, mas ele teria que ser forte, afinal, ela manteve-se forte por todos esses anos. Hermione era uma vencedora e Harry faria o possível para congratulá-la por ter permanecido viva.

Mais três dias se passaram, e Harry ainda esperava notícias de Lupin. Pouco tinha avançado em suas pesquisas, pois não havia doença bruxa que se assemelhasse ao quadro clínico de Hermione. Além disso, por estar ocupado cuidando de Hermione ou pesquisando, Katherine estava furiosa, já que lhe sobrava pouco tempo para acertar detalhes do casamento.

Desde aquela noite, ela não voltara a ter pesadelo. Não que Harry quisesse que ela agonizasse com os sonhos, mas ele precisava que ela voltasse a sonhar para tentar descobrir alguma pista do que havia acontecido. Havia conversado com Arthur, e descobrira que poderia usar uma penseira para extrair o sonho da morena. Entretanto, era necessário estar preparado e fazer o procedimento assim que o pesadelo começasse; por esta razão, estava dormindo com Hermione, afinal cada segundo era precioso para conseguir o máximo de informações possível.

Esse detalhe também não agradou Katherine. Para sua noiva, era inacreditável que estivesse dormindo com Hermione; o que ela não entendia é que não havia nada demais naquilo. Não estava fazendo nada com a amiga, apenas dormindo ao seu lado. Acabara de preparar o café da manhã quando a campainha soou.

- Remus! – ele falou ao ver o velho amigo com um enorme sorriso.

- Tenho uma excelente notícia!

- Graças a Merlim! Você encontrou? – ambos seguiram para a sala.

- Sim. Demorei esses dias, mas finalmente encontrei quem vai poder nos ajudar com a Hermione. – Lupin sorriu, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

- E quem é ele? Quando podemos vê-lo?

- O nome _dela_ é Rose. Ela é sem dúvida a maior especialista em mentes de toda a Europa, e certamente podemos confiar nela.

- Como tem certeza de que ela não divulgará o caso da Mione?

- Ela não faria isso, Rose é ética demais para algo assim. Na verdade, eu não sei como não lembrei dela antes, deve ter sido porque ela não está mais na Inglaterra. – ele disse.

- Você a conhece?

- Sim. Estudávamos em Hogwarts, e ela... Bom... Éramos amigos.

- Ela é realmente a melhor? – Harry queria saber mais sobre a medibruxa.

- Definitivamente. Ela era a melhor de Hogwarts, e também foi a primeira da escola formadora de medibruxos de Londres. Quando escolheu trabalhar com os problemas que acometiam a mente bruxa, tornou-se a melhor de sua área. Trabalhou por dois anos na Inglaterra, mas logo se mudou para a Holanda, onde reside e trabalha até hoje. Demorei a encontrá-la porque me restringir a medibruxos da Inglaterra e da França; só quando ampliei minha busca para a Europa, reconheci o seu nome e tive certeza de que era quem poderia nos ajudar.

- Confia muito nas habilidades dela. – Harry comentou, olhando atentamente para Lupin.

- Sim. Como eu disse, ela é uma ótima medibruxa. Eu sei que ela não medirá esforços para nos ajudar. Rose vai abraçar o caso da Mione e não desistirá enquanto não descobrir um modo de ajudá-la.

- Você já falou com ela?

- Ah... Não. Como eu disse, ela mora na Holanda. Precisaremos ir até lá, ou convidá-la para vir à Inglaterra.

- Seria melhor se ela viesse. Transportar a Mione será complicado, não quero que a notícia do retorno dela vaze. – Harry falou – Não tem como você entrar em contato com ela? Diga que pagarei o que ela quiser para que venha ver a Mione.

- E-eu tenho que entrar em contato? Pensei que talvez, você fosse fazer isso.

- Você a conhece, Remus.

- Sim, mas... – Lupin desviou o olhar.

- Há algo mais que queira me contar?

- Não é nada. Está bem, Harry. Eu entrarei em contato com Rose.

- Obrigado. Peça que venha o quanto antes. E não esqueça, eu pago o quanto ela quiser.

- Terei de usar outras formas de persuasão, Harry. Ela não precisa de dinheiro, aliás... É capaz de me enviar uma maldição por coruja se eu sugerir que ela só vai aceitar o caso pelo dinheiro. – Harry riu.

- Tenho certeza de que encontrará uma maneira de persuadi-la.

- Eu vou tentar. – Lupin suspirou pesadamente.

N/A: ) Okay... Eu sei que demorei de novo, mas a culpa não é minha... É da facul... P Só esses dias tive duas provas, fora os tutoriais, então... É pouco tempo que me resta mesmo... Mas, enfim... Aqui está o cap, espero que curtam... Acho que alguns queriam saber como são os pesadelos da Mione... Não se preocupem, porque eu ainda vou descrevê-los, a fim de mostrar um pouco o que houve com ela... Provavelmente no próximo cap! ) Espero que curtam essa postagem! Agradeço a todos que leram, votaram e comentaram... E podem ter certeza de que eu não esqueço de nenhuma fic, elas demoram um pouco, mas eu sempre vou continuá-las... ) Beijão!! PinkPotter : ) 


	8. Chapter 7

7) Capítulo 7

7) Capítulo 7

- Então, querido? Que banda prefere que toque em nosso casamento? – Katherine questionou. Ela tirou os olhos do pergaminho, e encarou o moreno que sentava a sua frente. Harry não parecia realmente presente, estava com uma taça nas mãos e seu olhar estava fixo em um ponto qualquer – Harry? Harry?

- Sim? – ela revirou os olhos, irritada.

- Você não estava ouvindo nada do que eu dizia, não é?

- Sinto muito, Kathe. – Harry largou a taça sobre a mesa.

- É do nosso casamento que estou falando, Harry! Você estava me ajudando com os preparativos, dando sua opinião, mas de repente, você perdeu todo o interesse!

- Não perdi o interesse pelo nosso casamento, apenas estou com preocupações a mais em mente.

- Não, o nosso casamento deixou de ser uma preocupação para você, pois tudo que você pensa agora é em Hermione! – Katherine ficou de pé subitamente, fazendo-o piscar. Ele ficou de pé também, pegou a carteira e deixou algum dinheiro sobre a mesa, e a seguiu.

- Katherine! – a alcançou já do lado de fora do restaurante – Eu sinto muito. Eu me importo com nosso casamento, e muito. Eu quero que seja minha esposa. – ele a segurou pelo queixo, forçando-a a encará-lo.

- Não está parecendo mais.

- Me desculpe. – Harry a abraçou, beijando-a no topo da cabeça – Eu prometo que tentarei participar mais dos preparativos do nosso casamento.

- Está bem. Eu te amo. – ela sussurrou, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Eu também. – ele se afastou um pouco, e entrelaçou a mão à dela – Quer voltar ao restaurante?

- Não. Meu horário de almoço está terminando mesmo. Preciso voltar ao trabalho.

- Levo você até lá. Depois, passo na casa do Rony para buscar a Mione.

- Okay. Remus já conseguiu encontrar aquela médica?

- Ele tentou falar com ela via coruja, mas como ela não respondeu, ele achou que Rose sequer leu quando percebeu que fora enviada por ele. Então, ele partiu para a Holanda para tentar falar com ela pessoalmente.

- Estranho ela não querer falar com ele... Qual será a razão? – ela perguntou enquanto caminhava ao lado do noivo.

- Eu não faço idéia. – disse sinceramente, mas deu um pequeno sorriso discreto.

Já estava parado ali há quase meia hora. Chegara à Amsterdã e seguira direto para o endereço onde ficava o consultório dela. Porém, estava tendo dificuldades para encontrar coragem e reencontrá-la. Estava começando a entardecer, então, respirou fundo, e finalmente entrou. Dirigiu-se para um balcão, e uma moça lhe sorriu.

- Posso ajudá-lo, senhor?

- Tenho uma consulta marcada com a doutora Rose. – ele respondeu.

- Qual seu nome, por favor?

- Jack Wilson.

- Consulta marcara para às cinco horas, certo, Sr. Wilson? – ela questionou, com um sorriso.

- Isso mesmo. – Remus riu, nervosamente.

- Pode sentar e aguardar, que o chamarei quando a doutora for atendê-lo.

- Obrigado. – ele seguiu para um dos sofás que existia ali, e pegou uma revista qualquer. Rose provavelmente ficaria furiosa quando descobrisse que ele usou uma identidade falsa para conseguir a consulta, porém, aquela fora a única forma para forçá-la a vê-lo.

Aguardou por cerca de quinze minutos, quando a secretária chamou seu "nome". Largou a revista, e a seguiu. Adentrou por um corredor, e parou quando a moça indicou uma porta. Ela bateu e ao ouvir a permissão, a abriu. Depois, acenou para Remus e saiu. Ele entrou, e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Boa tarde, senhor Wilson. – Rose cumprimentou enquanto lia um pergaminho que tinha em mãos. Quando seu olhar buscou o "paciente", ela estreitou os olhos – Eu sabia que você apareceria, só não imaginava que fosse dessa maneira.

- Sinto muito, Rose. Eu sei que não me receberia se eu me identificasse como Remus.

- Você está certo. – ele a olhou com atenção. Era a mesma Rose de quase quinze anos atrás, porém, mais madura e envelhecida. Seus olhos castanhos mantinham o brilho de outrora, porém seus cabelos igualmente castanhos estavam mais curtos agora.

- Preciso de sua ajuda. – ele disse ao notar a aliança no dedo esquerdo dela.

- Existem vários outros medibruxos na Inglaterra, e estou muito ocupada no momento. Você deveria ir agora, e me deixar atender quem realmente necessita de minha ajuda.

- Eu preciso de sua ajuda, e para você ter uma idéia da gravidade da situação, eu precisei sair da Inglaterra para encontrar a melhor. – disse sentando na poltrona a frente dela.

- Não vai conseguir nada me bajulando, e você sabe disso.

- Disse apenas a verdade. Porém, além disso, eu também precisava de alguém de confiança, e eu sei que posso confiar em você. – ela riu.

- Alguém de sua confiança? Você só pode estar brincando comigo! – ela se irritou, e ficou de pé, caminhando até a porta, e a abrindo – Agora, por favor, quer ir embora do meu consultório?

- Eu não saio daqui até que me escute.

- Remus, você acabou de dizer que precisa de alguém de sua confiança. Essa pessoa certamente não sou eu. Você não confia em mim, nunca confiou. – ele ficou de pé também, e fechou a porta lentamente. Estava tão próximo a ela naquele momento, que sentiu seu coração acelerar.

- Eu sempre confiei, Rose. Apenas percebi isso tarde demais. – ele baixou a vista – Sinto muito por não ter te contado a verdade, mas eu tive medo de sua reação.

- Você duvidou de mim duas vezes num só momento, Remus. Duvidou que eu pudesse guardar seu segredo, e duvidou do que eu sentia por você. – Rose respirou fundo – Agora, por favor, vá embora.

- Eu gostaria muito que me perdoasse, mas essa não foi a razão que me trouxe aqui. Eu realmente preciso de sua ajuda. – ele voltou a encará-la – Tivemos nossos problemas no passado, e eu a magoei muito. Sinto muito por isso, mas eu preciso que você deixe o ressentimento de lado e me ajude agora. Eu sei que posso contar com sua ajuda e confiança.

- Está bem. Apenas porque jurei fazer o bem quando me formei! – ela voltou para sua cadeira, e sentou – Quem precisa de minha ajuda?

- Rose, essa conversa não deverá ser revelada a ninguém, pois o nosso sigilo aqui também ajuda a manter essa pessoa viva.

- Tudo que me diz aqui diz respeito só a nós, Remus. Mesmo que não me pedisse, faz parte da ética de minha profissão.

- Eu sei, porém outros médicos certamente se aproveitariam do que vou lhe contar. – ele falou – Você conhece a história de Harry Potter, não é?

- Obviamente. Sinto muito pelo que houve com os Potter, fiquei muito chocada quando tudo aconteceu. Ele vive na Inglaterra hoje, derrotou Voldemort há alguns anos atrás, e atualmente é um auror. Ah... E ele está noivo. – Rose comentou – É algum problema com o Harry?

- Não, o Harry está bem. Você já ouviu falar em Hermione Granger?

- A melhor amiga dele que faleceu uns anos atrás?

- Exato. Ela é quem precisa de sua ajuda! – Rose piscou, confusa com o que acabara de ouvir.

- O quê?

- Ela está viva.

- Inacreditável! – ela disse, então, Lupin contou toda a história à Rose. Desde a forjada morte de Hermione, até os últimos acontecimentos, e o atual estado de saúde da morena. Ela ouviu tudo com atenção, ainda abismada com o caso.

- Acreditamos que você possa nos ajudar com a Hermione.

- Diversas coisas poderiam ter causado o estado atual dela, desde causas fisiológicas, da própria Hermione, como até mesmo alguma patologia, drogas, ou maldições obscuras.

- Acha que pode descobrir a causa e curá-la?

- Não posso afirmar nada sem vê-la, Remus. Precisa trazê-la aqui.

- Harry acha que não é prudente. Poderiam reconhecê-la, e isso poderia atrapalhar o caso e pôr a vida dela em risco. – ele disse – Harry está disposto a pagar suas despesas para que vá a Inglaterra comigo e...

- Posso ir por minha conta, Remus, e se sugerir que vou aceitar o caso só pelo dinheiro, eu o amaldiçoou agora mesmo.

- Eu não falaria isso.

- É um caso interessante, e eu tentarei ajudar a moça. Não posso prometer curá-la, mas eu prometo fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance.

- Obrigado.

- E não se preocupe, que eu não comentarei isso com ninguém. – ela garantiu.

- Podemos ir à Londres hoje mesmo, se seu marido não se importar, claro. – ele falou, e a mulher reparou que ele estava mirando sua aliança.

- Meu marido faleceu há três anos, Remus.

- Oh, Rose... Eu sinto muito, eu...

- Está tudo bem. Podemos ir hoje sim, porém à noite. Ainda tenho alguns pacientes, além disso, preciso avisar a minha filha.

- Você tem uma filha?

- Sim. Eu sempre quis construir uma família, Remus, e eu queria que tivesse sido com você.

- Isso foi antes de você descobrir que eu era um... – ele parou de falar ao ver os olhos dela brilharem.

- Você ainda não acredita que o que eu sentia por você era mais forte que essa maldição que você carrega, não é? – ela suspirou de leve, e forçou um sorriso – Vê? Você não confia de verdade em mim.

- Rose...

- Vá embora agora, por favor. Eu irei para Londres ainda hoje. Não se preocupe, que eu acho Harry Potter.

- Eu...

- Adeus, Remus. – ele murmurou um sinto muito e deixou a sala.

Harry havia ficado acordado até mais tarde, pesquisando. Não havia avançado em nada, portanto, quando o sono finalmente o pegou, ele fechou os livros, e seguiu para o quarto. Após se preparar, ele foi para o quarto de Hermione, no qual vinha dormindo desde o primeiro pesadelo da morena. Desde aquele dia, ele deixara uma penseira próximo à cama, porém, a amiga não tivera novos pesadelos.

A olhou por alguns instantes, e sorriu. Dormindo, ela parecia tão tranqüila. Sentou ao lado dela, e após ajeitar as cobertas se deitou. A beijou levemente na testa, e se virou para o criado-mudo, desligando a luz do abajur. Fechou os olhos, e não demorou a adormecer. Contudo, seu sono durou bem pouco, alguns minutos depois, ele sentiu Hermione mover-se na cama. Ela gemia e choramingava baixinho, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia dizer coisas sem sentido.

Harry deu um salto da cama, e após ligar a luz, pegou a penseira imediatamente. Com a varinha em mãos, ele se concentrou e apontou a varinha para a testa da amiga, surgindo no momento seguinte, um feixe prateado que flutuou em direção à penseira. Aos poucos, a respiração de Hermione começou a se normalizar, e ela se tranqüilizou, voltando ao seu sono calmo de outrora.

O coração de Harry, por outro lado, não se acalmou tão rapidamente. Conseguira a lembrança da amiga, e agora poderia ter uma pista sobre o que acontecera com a morena. Pegou a penseira e a levou consigo para a sala. Depositou-a sobre a centro da sala, e não demorou mais para finalmente adentrar na lembrança de Hermione.

Sentiu aquela sensação de estar sendo puxado, e logo percebeu que se encontrava num lugar bem iluminado, de paredes brancas, repleto de equipamentos. Parecia um laboratório, e várias pessoas com jalecos brancos aparentavam estar bem concentrados em seus afazeres. Caminhou por entre os pesquisadores, e parou ao encontrá-la. Seu coração afundou dentro de seu peito ao vê-la ali. Era uma cela de vidro, em formato de um pequeno quadrado, onde Hermione encontrava-se sentada num canto. Abraçava as próprias pernas, e grossas lágrimas escapavam-lhe de seus olhos.

Havia diversas outras celas iguais as de Hermione, com homens e mulheres. Alguns estavam deitados, inertes, outros sentados, como a amiga. Harry voltou a focalizar a amiga, notando o quão abatida ela estava. Sua pele estava pálida, seus cabelos mais cumpridos que de costume; olheiras escurecidas e profundas circulavam seus olhos, e havia algumas manchas roxas nos braços e pernas dela. Ele imaginou que ela já estava ali há algum tempo. Assustou-se quando ouviu um barulho atrás de si. Um dos pesquisadores aproximava-se, com uma agulha nas mãos.

- _Vamos, Hermione. Chegou sua vez. _– ele disse calmamente.

- _Não. Eu não suporto mais. _– ela tentou se encolher na cela, mas não havia escapatória.

- _Claro que suporta! Você é forte. _– o homem riu.

- _Por favor, não... _– o desespero estava evidente na face dela, o que deixou Harry agoniado. Porém, não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

- _É pelo bem da ciência e da humanidade! _

- _Maldito! _– ela gritou com raiva – _Suas drogas não vão trazer bem a ninguém! _

- _Verdade. Por outro lado, elas vão me render mais dinheiro, afinal, eu preciso de uma droga que dê prazer aos meus compradores e não os matem depois! _– ele pegou a varinha com uma das mãos, e abriu a porta da cela – _Venha aqui, querida... _

- _Não! EU NÃO QUERO! _– ela gritou, forçando as costas contra a parede da cela.

_- Felizmente, você não tem querer aqui! _– e com um aceno de varinhas, cordas a imobilizaram pelo pulso e pelos tornozelos. Harry cerrou os punhos, com ódio. Quando ele pegasse aquele homem, o mataria sem piedade.

Com a morena imobilizada, o homem aplicou a injeção na moça e sorriu. Ele saiu da cela, e a fechou novamente, ao mesmo tempo em que fez as cordas desaparecem. Os pulsos e tornozelos dela ficaram marcados pela corda. Mais lágrimas rolaram pela face dela, antes que a droga fizesse realmente efeito. Então, Hermione ficou de pé, e começou a rir descontroladamente. A cela era pequena, mas nem por isso a impediu de dançar freneticamente, enquanto seu riso continuava a preencher o ambiente. Porém, era um riso artificial, Harry sabia.

O efeito durou cerca de cinco minutos, até que ela pareceu ficar tonta, e parou. Levou as mãos à cabeça, e de repente, começou a bater em sua própria testa. A dor substituía a euforia, e os efeitos colaterais tornavam-se mais evidentes. Seu corpo desabou no chão, e a morena começou a se contorcer e a gritar. Era uma dor insuportável. Por que não a matavam de uma vez? Ela começou a questionar aquilo, mas os pesquisadores não pareciam interessados. O homem que lhe aplicara a injeção estava parado observando, com uma expressão de desagrado.

_- Nada ainda? _– um outro comentou ao lado dele.

- _Não. Maldição! Se não desenvolvermos a fórmula correta o quanto antes, nosso patrocinador vai se irritar. ___

_- Eu sei. Vamos dobrar o horário de pesquisas! ___

_- E quanto às cobaias? Elas não agüentarão tantas doses seguidas...___

_- Temos muitas cobaias, se não percebeu, e podemos arranjar mais quando essas se tornarem inúteis! O que não podemos é perder essa oportunidade, Walter! _– Hermione ainda se contorcia de dor, implorando que fizessem a dor sumir.

- _Tem razão. Nós vamos conseguir! _– Walter olhou para Hermione – _Não se preocupe, querida. Provavelmente, tudo isso acabará para você em breve_. – ele mirou o outro e respirou fundo – _Vamos Charles, temos muito trabalho a fazer! _

No momento seguinte, Harry foi puxado para fora da penseira. A lembrança havia terminado, mas fora mais que suficiente para dar-lhe alguma esperança de conseguir pegar os miseráveis que havia machucado sua Hermione. Ainda podia ouvir os gritos dela em sua mente, mas tinha que ser forte.

- Walter e Charles! Quando eu pegá-los, vocês vão se arrepender por terem tido a infelicidade de seqüestrar justamente a minha melhor amiga. – ele disse, cerrando os punhos, com raiva.

N/A: ) Well... Aqui está mais um capítulo... Demorei um pouquinho, mas aqui está!! \o/ Teve finalmente um pouco do que aconteceu com a Mione, espero que vocês gostem!! ) Vou tentar escrever um novo capítulo antes do fim das férias, oks!? \o/ Obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram!! Um beijo enorme!! PinkPotter : ) 


	9. Chapter 8

8) Capítulo 8

8) Capítulo 8

Lupin adentrou no apartamento de Harry, mas o moreno ainda manteve a porta aberta, como se ainda esperasse alguém entrar. Porém, seu antigo professor estava sozinho. Por fim, ele fechou a porta, e arqueou as sobrancelhas, confuso.

- Eu pensei que ela havia aceitado ver o caso da Mione... – ambos caminharam para a sala.

- Ela aceitou.

- E onde Rose está?

- Eu não sei. Ela não quis vir comigo, Harry. Como eu te falei via coruja, conversei com Rose e ela aceitou vir ver a Mione. – Remus sentou no sofá, chegara quase ao meio-dia na Inglaterra, mas só no fim da tarde pôde ir ao apartamento de Harry; a conversa com Rose não o deixara dormir direito, por isso sentia-se cansado.

- Mas quando? – Harry sentou em frente ao amigo.

- Creio que tão logo ela possa. Disse que ela mesma iria lhe encontrar. – Remus explicou.

- Remus... Você me responderia se eu perguntasse o houve entre você e Rose? – Harry quis saber. Lupin o olhou por um momento, hesitante; por fim, suspirou antes de voltar a encarar o outro.

- Como eu disse, estudamos juntos em Hogwarts. Apesar de Rose ter pertencido a Corvinal, ficamos muito amigos. Costumávamos estudar juntos, conversar, ambos éramos monitores, então...

- Você se apaixonou por ela. – Lupin corou, e desviou o olhar do de Harry.

- Sim.

- Vocês chegaram a namorar?

- Dois anos.

- E por que terminaram? – Harry percebeu que se não o incentivasse, Remus não conseguiria contar.

- Você sabe por quê! Eu não posso me relacionar com ninguém. Nem sei por que permiti que começasse! – ele disse, e o moreno pôde perceber a frustração dele.

- Remus, ser lobisomem não resume quem você é. Eu creio que Rose, se ela realmente gostava de você, estaria disposta a continuar a relação.

- Eu sei, mas eu não podia fazer isso com ela. Ela não merecia alguém como eu. Que futuro eu poderia lhe dar? Ela sempre me falava sobre sua vontade de construir uma família, e eu sei que jamais poderia contribuir para isso.

- Por que não? – Lupin olhou feio para ele, mas Harry não se importou – Você é um bom homem, e provavelmente gostava muito dela. Creio que isso seja o suficiente.

- Você não entende, Harry...

- Realmente, eu não entendo. Quando ela chegar, por que não tenta uma reaproximação?

- De jeito nenhum.

- Por quê? Ela é casada?

- Viúva.

- Perfeito! – Remus olhou para ele com as sobrancelhas arqueadas – Quero dizer... Isso é bom para você.

- Não vamos falar mais sobre isso. Diga-me, como está Hermione? – Harry não queria mudar de assunto ainda. Tinha um carinho muito grande por Remus, e desejava que ele fosse feliz. Via em Rose uma possibilidade de arrancá-lo da solidão que se encontrava.

- Ela está bem. Ah... Eu preciso contar o que eu descobri!

- Nas suas pesquisas? – Lupin agradeceu mentalmente por Harry ter deixado o outro assunto de lado.

- Não, através de um sonho da Mione. Usei a penseira para tirar a lembrança dela, e vi algumas coisas que aconteceram.

- E o que você viu? – Harry baixou a vista por um momento, mas respondeu.

- Às vezes, é difícil acreditar nas coisas que os seres humanos são capazes de fazer por ganância. – Lupin concordou com um aceno de cabeça – Vi um laboratório. Acredito que estavam usando a Mione e outras pessoas como cobaia para alguma droga.

- Estavam testando drogas em humanos? – perguntou, horrorizado.

- Sim. Pelo que entendi, queriam encontrar uma fórmula que não tivesse efeitos adversos. Foi muito triste, Remus. Eu vi o que eles fizeram com a Mione... E eu vi apenas um momento. Fico pensando no quanto ela sofreu nesses anos...

- Mas ela está conosco agora. Vamos nos focar em encontrar essas pessoas.

- Tem razão. Eu tenho dois nomes, o que é pouco, mas como eu tenho a lembrança da Mione, a pista é melhor. Então, pedi ao Rony que verificasse os nomes e entreguei a lembrança da Mione para que ele usasse e tentasse identificá-los.

- Isso é ótimo! Posso ir até o Ministério ver se consigo ajudar Rony com alguma coisa.

- Será uma ajuda bem-vinda, Remus, principalmente porque estou evitando o Ministério. Se George me encontra por lá, é capaz de me entregar um caso e esquecer que pedi férias. – Lupin riu – Porém, acho que deve estar cansado pela viagem, então, por que não deixa isso para amanhã?

- Tudo bem.

- A Mione já deve estar acordando. Por que não fica para jantar conosco?

- Não tem problema?

- Claro que não. A comida já está pronta, basta esquentar. Tenho certeza de que a Mione ficará contente. – Harry disse, com um sorriso.

- Então, eu ficarei. E como está a Kathe?

- Ela não veio aqui hoje. Sabe, Remus... Às vezes, tenho a impressão de que ela não gosta da Mione. – o moreno disse, com tristeza.

- Que isso, Harry!

- Eu realmente quero acreditar que é impressão minha, mas eu percebo que, muitas vezes, ela olha feio para a Mione, com raiva. – ele contou.

- Talvez, ela esteja apenas com ciúmes, o que é natural, afinal você tem se dedicado mais a Mione esses últimos dias que a ela em todo o tempo que estiveram juntos! – Harry ia protestar, mas Remus continuou – Você sabe que é verdade. Desde que a Mione sumiu, você não conseguiu se envolver completamente com alguém. Eu percebi isso quando você namorou a Gina, e depois com a Kathe.

- Eu acho que não me permitia ser completamente feliz, sabendo que a Mione não estava mais comigo, e que tudo havia sido por minha culpa.

- Se a Mione tivesse realmente morrido, eu acho que ela estaria irritadíssima com você. Primeiro, ela jamais o culparia pelo que aconteceu, segundo e o mais importante... Hermione te amava muito e não iria querer que ficasse remoendo a culpa e se esquecesse de ser feliz.

- Eu sei. – ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

- E claro... Todas as suas namoradas, sempre tiveram ciúmes da Mione.

- Entendo que deve estar sendo difícil para Kathe, mas eu gostaria que ela tivesse um pouco mais de paciência. Assim que a Mione estiver bem, tudo voltará ao normal.

- Você acha mesmo? – Lupin arqueou as sobrancelhas. Todos sentiram a "morte" de Hermione, mas Harry ficara devastado. Remus questionava-se se realmente era apenas pelo sentimento de culpa, ou se era porque o que o moreno sentiu por Hermione era muito maior que imaginava. Porém, nunca teve coragem de perguntar abertamente ao Harry.

- Claro que sim! A Mione voltará a trabalhar, eu me casarei com Kathe, e todos seremos feliz, como antes! – ele disse, confiante.

- E se, hipoteticamente, Kathe realmente não gostar da Mione, mesmo quando ela estiver curada? – Harry o encarou, o sorriso sumindo de sua face.

- Então, não terei outra solução além de... – uma campainha soou. Porém, era a campainha da portaria, o que indicava que alguém que não costumava ir ao apartamento de Harry havia chegado – Só um momento, Remus.

O "interfone" que havia ali era diferente dos aparelhos trouxas, porém, com a mesma função. Havia um quadrado prateado na parede perto da porta da cozinha, e quando Harry o girou completamente, a face do porteiro apareceu. Ele sorriu para Harry, antes de começar.

- Senhor Potter, há uma senhora aqui querendo vê-lo.

- Qual o nome dela?

- Rose. Rose Gray. – ele disse, surpreendendo Harry – Ela disse que o senhor a espera, mas como o senhor não havia me avisado nada, eu achei melhor perguntar antes.

- Tudo bem, Roger. Obrigado. Pode pedir para a senhora Gray subir.

- Pode deixar. Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – Harry voltou para a sala, e sorriu para Remus – Acho que teremos mais uma convidada para o jantar!

- Sua noiva?

- Não. Sua antiga namorara. – Remus ficou pálido

– Por Merlim! Melhor eu sair daqui agora mesmo.

- Vai fugir dela?

- Acredite... Ela não ficará feliz em me ver aqui.

- Acho que você não tem saída. - Harry riu, lembrando que havia feitiço impedindo que qualquer pessoa, além dele próprio, pudesse desapatar do apartamento.

- Droga! – Remus resmungou quando a campainha tocou.

- Fique onde está. – Harry falou, antes de ir abrir a porta. Sorriu ao ver ao conhecer a antiga namorada de Remus. Ela deveria ter a mesma idade que Lupin, porém, estava bem mais conservada. Ela tinha os cabelos castanhos um pouco abaixo dos ombros, seus olhos castanhos mostravam curiosidade; aparentava ser uma boa pessoa – Boa noite, Dra. Gray. É um prazer conhecê-la.

- Você é igualzinho ao seu pai. – ela sorriu aceitando a mão que Harry estendera – Também é um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Potter.

- Pode me chamar de Harry.

- Portanto, peço que me chame apenas de Rose. – ela entrou no apartamento – Perdoe-me pela hora, mas não consegui deixar para amanhã. Cheguei a pouco e apenas deixei a bagagem no hotel.

- Não tem problema. Pelo contrário, eu agradeço por ter vindo. – ao chegarem à sala, Rose cerrou os olhos ao encontrar Remus.

- B-boa noite. – Lupin cumprimentou, hesitante.

- Boa noite, Remus. – ela respondeu educadamente, mas pareceu ignorá-lo logo em seguida, voltando sua atenção para Harry – Antes de vê-la, eu gostaria que me contasse tudo que sabe sobre o estado dela.

- Claro. Sente-se, por favor. – Rose sentou ao lado de Harry, mas Lupin continuou de pé.

- Eu acho que vou indo, Harry.

- Você disse que ia ficar para o jantar. – antes que Lupin pudesse responder, Harry continuou – Rose, pode ficar para jantar conosco também.

- Não é necessário.

- Eu insisto. Afinal, você veio de outro país para ver a Mione, e isso é o mínimo que posso oferecer, por enquanto.

- Obrigada. Eu aceito o jantar.

- Ótimo. – algo pareceu quebrar em um dos quartos, chamando a atenção dos três – Acho que a Mione acordou.

- Eu posso ver como ela está, enquanto você conta o que aconteceu à Rose. – Remus disse, e seguiu para o corredor. Rose o acompanhou com o olhar, fazendo Harry sorrir.

- Muito obrigado por ter vindo. – ele disse mais uma vez – Remus me disse que era a pessoa mais indicada para nos ajudar. Disse que era a melhor da área e que podíamos confiar em você.

- Agradeço pelo voto de confiança. – ela o olhou bem nos olhos – Harry, você deve imaginar que algumas lesões cerebrais podem ser permanentes.

- Sim. – ele baixou a vista.

- Porém, eu não sou uma pessoa que se convence fácil. Um outro medibruxo pode dizer que o caso de sua amiga não tem solução só porque é similar a casos sem respostas, ou porque ela não reage imediatamente ao tratamento. – Harry voltou a encará-la, surpreso – Para eu realmente considerar um dano permanente, é porque esgotei todas as minhas possibilidades de cura. Não sou uma mulher que desiste fácil, e alguns colegas vêem isso como um defeito, pois acreditam que eu estou apenas sendo arrogante por não aceitar fracassar. Sinceramente, eu odeio fracassar, mas não porque quero ser melhor que os outros, mas sim porque significa que eu não fui capaz de ajudar alguém como deveria.

- Rose...

- Eu não estou dizendo que vou curar sua amiga, estou apenas deixando-o ciente de que a partir do momento em que a ver, por mais grave que possa parecer o estado dela, isso terá pouco valor para mim. Pretendo me focar nas possibilidades de cura que ela apresente, por menores que sejam. – ela sorriu – E eu vou precisar muito de sua ajuda, e de todos aqueles que têm carinho por ela.

- Farei o que precisar para ter a Mione de volta. E tenho certeza de que nossos amigos também.

- Isso é vital para a recuperação de qualquer pessoa. – Rose disse.

- Desde já, eu percebo porque é considerada a melhor. – ela corou de leve – E eu pretendo retribuir com o que quiser.

- Não será necessário.

- Como não?

- Eu não poderia cobrar de você, Harry. A minha ajuda será um presente. Sua mãe tentou me ajudar no passado, e mesmo que não tenha surtido efeito, eu sempre apreciarei aquele gesto. – Harry ficou sem entender, mas não teve coragem de perguntar sobre o que ela estava falando – Além disso, tem o Remus.

- Remus? – ela desviou o olhar pela primeira vez.

- Ele deve ter lhe dito que fomos amigos na escola. Eu percebi que ele tem um carinho muito grande por você, Harry, então, eu jamais poderia cobrar você.

- Obrigado. Mas se precisar de mim, para qualquer coisa, pode contar comigo. – Harry sorriu ao perceber que Rose notou a ênfase ao "qualquer coisa". Era óbvio que ela ainda sentia algo por Remus, e se dependesse de Harry, eles iriam reatar.

- Bom... Agora, conte, por favor, tudo o que sabe sobre sua amiga.

Como ela havia pedido, Harry contou tudo que sabia, desde quando encontrara Hermione por acaso na clínica psiquiátrica, até a lembrança que vira na penseira. Rose ouvia atentamente, e também anotava algumas coisas em um pergaminho que retirara da bolsa. Quando tudo havia sido dito, ela pediu que Harry trouxesse Hermione.

- Aqui está ela. – Harry veio acompanhando Hermione, e Remus logo atrás deles.

- Boa noite, Hermione. – Rose a cumprimentou, como se Hermione realmente pudesse entendê-la, o que deixou Harry feliz. Odiava quando Kathe tratava Hermione como uma boneca sem vida – É sempre importante manter uma conversação normal com ela. Estimula várias áreas do cérebro.

- A enfermeira que cuidava dela disse que isso seria bom. E mesmo que ela não responda, eu realmente gosto de "conversar" com ela. – Harry disse ajudando Hermione a sentar. Rose sorriu, admirando o carinho que Harry demonstrava pela amiga, mas apenas por um instante, porque quando Lupin sorriu para ela, ela ficou emburrada.

- Hermione, eu sou a Dra. Rose Grey. Saiba que farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para ajudá-la. – ela se ajoelhou em frente à morena – Você é uma pessoa muito amada, sabia? Seus amigos mandaram me chamar lá em Amsterdã para ajudá-la, portanto, eu sei que deve ser difícil para você, mas eu gostaria de pedir que se esforçasse para que tudo possa voltar a ser como antes.

A expressão de Hermione não alterou, tampouco a morena se mexeu. Harry e Lupin estavam atentos a tudo que Rose falava. Então, a doutora começou a examinar a moça, com alguns aparelhos que retirou da bolsa, ainda conversando com Hermione, e vez ou outra com Harry. Depois de alguns minutos, Rose recolheu seus equipamentos, e sentou ao lado de Hermione.

- Tudo que nós falamos até agora foram assuntos bem agradáveis, mas eu creio que precisaremos falar de coisas tristes também, Hermione.

- Como assim? – Harry perguntou, sem entender, mas Rose pareceu ignorá-lo.

- Hermione, você lembra o que aconteceu quatro anos atrás? – a doutora começou – Lembra-se da explosão e de como você foi levada para aquele laboratório? – ainda não havia reação na morena – Você não lembra daqueles dias em que esteve presa, em que fora torturada?

- R-rose, será mesmo que precisa... – Remus tentou pará-la, percebendo que Harry estava ficando preocupado.

- Era muito doloroso, não era? Quantas vezes por dia eles davam-lhe aquela droga? Duas, três? Não. Mais, não é? – Hermione começou a se mover para frente e para trás, lentamente, embora sua face continuasse inalterada – Lembra-se de Bill? Era ele quem aplicava a droga... Ele parecia se divertir com isso? Você sofria, mas ele não se importava, ele ria de sua dor... Hermione, você consegue lembrar disso?

- Você está assustando-a! – Harry disse percebendo que Hermione se movia mais rapidamente, e agora balançava a cabeça negativamente.

- Quanto tempo Hermione? Por quanto tempo teve que suportar aquelas dores? – Rose fez gestos com as mãos para que Harry não se aproximasse – Quando começaram as mudanças? Quando percebeu que seu corpo não reagia mais à sua vontade?

Hermione gritou e começou a chorar, enquanto se movia mais rapidamente. Rose olhou para Harry, permitindo que ele finalmente se aproximasse. O moreno a abraçou, e afagou seus cabelos. Aos poucos, Hermione foi se acalmando, mas ninguém dizia nada. Rose tomou algumas notas, e Lupin desejou que Harry não tivesse arrependido de tê-la chamado. Então, ela sorriu para Harry.

- Eu ainda não sei o que há com ela, nem quanto tempo levará para encontrar a resposta, mas Harry... Eu creio que há esperanças.

- V-verdade?

- Sim. O fato de ela ter reagido a minha provocação significa que a antiga Hermione ainda está aí em algum lugar, porém, algo está a impedindo de ter o controle de suas ações. Eu vou precisar de algumas amostras do sangue dela, assim como de alguns exames adicionais para começar a investigar. – Rose disse, animada – Precisamos acreditar que vamos conseguir, Harry.

- Eu acredito. – ela sorriu.

- Hermione, eu sinto muito querida, mas eu precisava fazer isso. – ela se desculpou, mas a moça não respondeu – Você foi excelente. Tenho certeza que nos ajudou muito se esforçando para reagir ao que eu dizia.

- Ela é realmente muito corajosa! – Remus disse, e sem nem perceber Rose acabou sorrindo ao concordar.

- Bom, o que acham de jantarmos agora? – Harry sugeriu – Vamos, Mione? Eu fiz seu prato preferido, tenho certeza de que vai adorar!

Rose sorriu ao vê-lo ajudar a amiga. Estava feliz por perceber que poderia ajudar Hermione. Não notou quando Remus se aproximou, parando ao seu lado. Harry estava distraído contando sobre o jantar à Hermione.

- Obrigado por ter vindo. – Lupin sussurrou perto dela.

- Não fiz isso por você!

- Ainda assim, eu fico feliz por você estar aqui. – ele disse, antes de seguir Harry em direção à cozinha. Rose ficou parada, surpresa com as palavras dele.

N/A: Ufaa!! \o/\o/ Eu consegui!! Mais um capítulo postado, e eu gostaria de dedicá-lo à Andréa!! Eu queria ter conseguido postá-lo na quarta (14/05) que foi o niver dela, mas eu não pude escrever, então, meu presente de aniversário chegou um pouquinho atrasado, mas como prometido, aqui está!! \o/ Espero que você Andréa e todas as outras pessoas que lêem essa fic, tenham curtido!! E um agradecimento especial também à Bruninha que betou a fic para mim bem rapidinho para que eu conseguisse postar à tempo!! \o/ Um obrigada a todos que lêem, comentam e votam na fic!! Um beijo bemmm grande para todos!! PinkPotter : ) 


	10. Chapter 9

9) Capítulo 9

- Ele chegará a qualquer momento. – Katherine disse, com um sorriso forçado após olhar para o relógio pela quinta vez.

- Compreendemos que o senhor Potter é muito ocupado, mas temos outros noivos aguardando. – a senhora falou educadamente. Ela era a dona do espaço no qual Katherine escolheu para a festa do casamento, porém, gostaria que Harry visse antes.

- Eu sei, senhora Maddison. Contudo, tenho certeza de que Harry deve estar à caminho. – a morena esforçava-se para não transparecer toda sua raiva. A verdade é que não tinha tanta certeza do que falara.

- Vamos aguardar mais dez minutos. Se ele não aparecer, a senhorita terá que decidir se vai reservar ou não este local para sua festa de casamento.

- Está bem. – ela sorriu, seu olhar fixo na entrada. Mentalmente, amaldiçoava Harry pela demora. Ficaria ainda mais furiosa se ele não aparecesse, principalmente se fosse por causa dela... – Maldição. Não sei até quando suportarei isso!

- Como? – a senhora Maddison questionou confusa.

- Ah... Nada. Estava apenas pensando alto. – Katherine disse, antes de olhar para o relógio mais uma vez.

Harry entrou rapidamente na sala de Rony, e em seguida fechou a porta. Retirou o sobretudo e o chapéu, fazendo o ruivo rir. Em seguida, sentou-se em frente ao amigo.

- Ainda evitando o George?

- Claro. Não posso voltar das férias ainda.

- Quem diria que um dia Harry Potter imploraria para continuar em férias!

- A situação exige! - ele disse.

- E a Mione?

- Está com a Dra. Rose. É a terceira vez que se encontram.

- Alguma melhora? – Rony questionou.

- Ainda não. Mas Rose está otimista.

- Então, também estou.

- Alguma novidade sobre a investigação?

- Sim. Com base nas lembranças da Mione consegui identificá-los. Walter Drake, 54 anos, inglês, cientista excêntrico que foi expulso da sociedade acadêmica por seus ideais considerados não éticos. Costumava pesquisar curas para doenças raras, mas seu grande erro foi desejar usar seus medicamentos em humanos. A sociedade de ética bruxa não permitiu, e ele sugeriu que usassem trouxas. Ainda assim, foi barrado e por sua insistência, acabou perdendo o título de doutor que tinha na Associação Acadêmica dos Grandes Magos, com sede em Londres. Isso aconteceu há mais de dez anos atrás, e desde então, nunca mais fora visto em Londres novamente.

- Acha que ele está morto?

- Se está, não há atestado de óbito. – Rony entregou o arquivo com os dados de Walter a Harry.

- É ele mesmo. – Harry falou ao ver a fotografia.

- O outro é Charles Abbas, 57 anos, alemão, médico. Formou-se em Berlim, mas residia na Inglaterra desde os 23 anos. Costumava clinicar em um hospital privado de Manchester, mas teve problemas com alguns pacientes, tendo sido acusado de erro médico cinco vezes. Então, mudou-se para Londres onde passou a trabalhar em um pequeno hospital público da periferia, mas era mal visto pelos colegas de trabalho não por seu jeito arrogante e pouco interesse pelos pacientes. Pelas minhas investigações, ele conheceu Walter em uma reunião de profissionais de saúde, mas isso foi antes de Walter perder o título. Tornaram-se grandes amigos, e foi um dos poucos que apoiou Walter na insana idéia de usar humanos como cobaias de primeira linha.

- Alguma informação sobre atividades suspeitas? – Harry perguntou, cerrando os punhos.

- Não. Porém, ele também não foi mais visto por vários anos, até ser encontrado morto em um canal perto do centro de Londres, há quatro anos. Foi dado como suicídio, mas eu não penso assim...

- Acredita que tenha sido assassinado?

- Sim. Apesar do atestado de óbito ter como causa da morte afogamento, nas imagens do corpo, eu vi marcas em volta do pescoço dele, o que me levou a crer que ele foi morto e então jogado no canal. Porém, como era um médico mal falado e estrangeiro, não quiseram "perder" tempo com investigações.

- Será que sua morte tem relação com a droga?

- Isso eu não saberia afirmar, mas é uma possibilidade. Talvez, nunca tenham encontrado a fórmula e por isso ele foi morto. – Rony sugeriu.

- Eu duvido. Pareciam estar determinados demais a encontrar uma droga. Talvez tenham se livrado dele e de Walter, e conseguido outros cientistas.

- É uma possibilidade. Se Walter, de alguma forma, estiver vivo precisamos encontrá-lo.

- E precisamos investigar sobre a possibilidade de haver uma nova droga já circulando por Londres. – Harry disse – Se eu pudesse convocar mais aurores... Seria bem mais rápido.

- Eu posso investigar.

- Você já está sobrecarregado.

- Não me importo. – disse sinceramente.

- Eu também vou investigar.

- Mas você precisa cuidar da Mione.

- Cuidarei sim. Porem posso pedir à Kathe que fique com ela quando eu... Por Merlim! – Harry deu um pulo.

- Quê?

- Kathe! Esqueci que tinha que encontrá-la! Ela vai ficar furiosa! – Harry pegou o sobretudo e o chapéu – Nos falamos depois!

- Até mais. – Harry já estava saindo, quando retornou e pegou os arquivos das mãos de Rony.

- Fico com isso. Obrigado. – então, ele sumiu de vista, deixando o amigo sozinho.

Harry não a encontrou mais no local marcado. Contudo, já imaginava, afinal estava mais de uma hora atrasado. Respirou fundo antes de finalmente tocar a campainha do apartamento de Katherine. A mulher lançou um olhar gélido quando o viu.

- Sinto muito.

- O que houve?

- Tive que esperar a Dra. Rose chegar para que a Mione não ficasse sozinha.

- E ela atrasou tanto assim? – perguntou irritada.

- Na verdade, não, mas eu tive que passar no Ministério e...

- E que tudo é mais importante que nosso casamento! – ela quase gritou. Harry baixou a vista. Não que achasse que seu casamento não fosse importante, porém, não estava com cabeça para pensar nisso naquele momento.

- Desculpe. Kathe... Eu realmente quero me casar com você, então, eu considero nosso casamento muito importante sim, mas é algo que pode esperar.

- Esperar? – ela o olhou horrorizada. Conseguir namorar Harry fora difícil, marcar a data do casamento mais ainda... Não poderia correr o risco de perdê-lo.

- Sim. Eu não estou com cabeça para ajudá-la com os preparativos agora, e eu desejo poder fazer isso, pois eu sei o quanto isso lhe faria feliz. Contudo, eu estou em dívida com a Mione e preciso solucionar este caso. Prometo que não irá demorar, então, se quiser, podemos adiar um pouco, e depois, e lhe darei toda a atenção do mundo!

- Perdoe-me, querido. – ela o abraçou – Eu que sou uma egoísta. Eu compreendo que precisa ajudar sua amiga, e eu estou disposta a fazer o que precisar para que ela seja nossa madrinha de casamento!

- Obrigado.

- Por isso, eu não vou mais te incomodar com essas coisas. Tenho certeza de que a minha mãe ficará feliz em me ajudar. – ela forjou seu melhor sorriso – Mas não precisamos adiar a data. Pelo contrário, devemos manter para termos uma razão a mais para nos esforçarmos no caso da Hermione. Vamos ajudá-la para celebrar esta vitória no dia de nosso casamento!

- E-está bem. – Harry acabou concordando. Beijou-lhe nos lábios, então, se afastou – Preciso ir agora, pois a Dra. Rose deve estar querendo descansar.

- Certo. Eu o manterei informado. Eu te amo.

- Eu também. – ele sorriu, antes de deixar o apartamento.

- Nada vai impedir esse casamento! Nada nem ninguém! Nem mesmo você, Hermione. – Katherine disse após ver a porta ser fechada.

- Cheguei! – Harry disse entrando em seu apartamento. Caminhou até a sala, encontrando Rose e Hermione sentadas – Boa noite para vocês!

- Boa noite. – Rose cumprimentou sorrindo.

- E então... Como foi a sessão? – ele se aproximou, e após beijar levemente a testa da amiga, sentou em um dos sofás.

- Muito boa. Esta moça aqui é uma verdadeira guerreira. E eu sei que ela está se esforçando.

- É a Mione que conheço! – disse orgulhoso.

- Veja. – Rose estendeu um pedaço de pergaminho. Os primeiros eram apenas rabiscos, mas aos poucos iam tomando formas mais trabalhadas, até que Harry conseguiu ler o nome "viva" ao final do pergaminho. Ele abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Ela...

- Isso mesmo. Passamos boa parte da tarde tentando nos comunicar, e apesar de haver algo muito poderoso bloqueando as respostas dela, Hermione está dando tudo de si para driblar isso.

- Acha que pode curá-la assim? – ele perguntou.

- Talvez, mas demoraria anos. Pelos exames que fiz, eu pude ver que o cérebro de Hermione não tem lesões, o que me leva a crer que o atual estado dela é resultado de uma ação bloqueadora e cumulativa da tal droga que você viu na lembrança dela. Além disso, ela também pode estar sofrendo de transtorno de estresse pós-trauma devido ao modo como a droga foi apresentada a ela. Se conseguirmos identificar a droga, talvez haja a chance de eu conseguir fazer um antídoto. O antídoto poderia eliminar esse efeito inibitório que a droga provocou na Hermione, e algumas sessões de terapia poderia ajudá-la com o trauma.

- Tudo depende de encontrar a droga?

- Sim, é claro... Se a minha teoria for verdade. Eu posso ter pensado errado e as causas que a deixaram nesse quadro serem outras, mas no momento, é o melhor que consegui formular depois de tudo que pesquisei sobre a história dela. Temos que acreditar nisso e nos esforçarmos para testar essa possibilidade. Se estiver errada, eu vou pensar em outra coisa, até que encontremos o caminho correto!

- Obrigado. Agora eu percebo a felicidade que tive por ter encontrado um profissional como você! Eu a ajudarei em todas as possibilidades que surgirem, eu só não vou desistir!

- Ótimo. – ela sorriu, então, virou para Hermione – Ele merece um presente por isso, não acha Hermione?

- Um presente? – Harry perguntou, sem entender. Rose, entretanto, não respondeu, apenas olhou para Hermione.

Pela primeira vez, ele a viu suspender o rosto. Seus olhos ainda pareciam inexpressivos, porém, ela conseguiu fixar o olhar no de Harry. Então, seus lábios se moveram lentamente, e mesmo sua voz tendo sido quase um sussurro, ele a ouviu.

- Obrigada, Harry...

N/A: Olá, pessoal!! Eu sei que demorei um pouco, mas eu realmente estive bem ocupada esses dias... Além disso, fiquei adoentada também, e nem deu para escrever antes, desculpem. Porém, quando deu esse curto recesso de São João (não vou ter férias por agora / ) eu pude escrever!! Espero que curtam!! \o/ Sei que o capítulo está meio curtinho, mas eu realmente queria parar nessa parte aí... eheuiheuiheuiehuih!! Para deixar vocês curiosos sobre o próximo!! Pink má!! Ehieuhuiehuieheuiheuieh!. Mas eu vou tentar ser mais rápida, oks!? Agradeço a todos que leram, comentam e votam!! \o/ Me deixa muito feliz saber o quanto estão gostando da fic!! Muito obrigada!! Um beijo enorme no coração de vocês!! PinkPotter : )


	11. Chapter 10

10) Capítulo 10

10) Capítulo 10

Pela primeira vez, ele a viu suspender o rosto. Seus olhos ainda pareciam inexpressivos, porém, ela conseguiu fixar o olhar no de Harry. Então, seus lábios se moveram lentamente, e mesmo sua voz tendo sido quase um sussurro, ele a ouviu.

- Obrigada, Harry...

Ele ficou imóvel, a boca levemente aberta. Ela não disse mais nada, e era como se voltasse a ser a Hermione que ele encontra semanas atrás. Porém, ela havia falado. Ele tinha certeza de que havia a ouvido dizer "Obrigada, Harry". Seus olhos brilharam, e por um momento ele pensou que talvez tivesse apenas imaginado. Então, olhou para Rose, que sorria.

- Você pretende ficar aí parado com essa cara de bobo até quando? – Rose perguntou, ficando de pé – Deixarei vocês à vontade. – ela pegou a bolsa e passou por Harry – Ela consegue nos entender, agora eu tenho certeza disso. Hermione pode reagir, só não permita que se esforce demais. Até logo.

A mulher saiu o apartamento, deixando os dois sozinhos. Harry percebeu que seu coração estava acelerado como a nunca não acontecia. "Ela consegue nos entender". Algumas lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos, e quando deu por si, já estava abraçado à Hermione, chorando.

- Mione... Eu estou tão feliz. – ele dizia de joelhos, envolvendo a cintura da amiga que permanecia imóvel no sofá. Era como se nada tivesse mudado, entretanto, ele finalmente pôde sentir um alívio no peito por ter certeza de que realmente havia uma chance de salvar isua/i "Mione" – Você vai ficar boa, eu sei que vai. Eu farei qualquer coisa para te trazer de volta, eu prometo!

Harry se afastou apenas um pouco para olhá-la, suas bochechas coradas. "Ela consegue nos entender". Ouviu novamente as palavras de Rose em sua mente. Sua expressão mudou, e ainda abraçado a ela, Harry baixou a cabeça.

- Você não deveria me agradecer. Ao contrário, você deveria brigar comigo. Foi tudo minha culpa. Eu... Jamais poderia me redimir pelo que fiz você passar... – suas palavras saíram carregadas de tristeza – Eu sinto tanto, Mione.

Ele colocou a cabeça no colo dela e chorou como um menino pequeno. Há muito tempo aquilo não acontecia. Desejava que sua culpa fosse levada pelas lágrimas, mas sabia que não era tão fácil assim. Então, sentiu um peso em sua cabeça. Na verdade, era uma carícia quase imperceptível. Hermione estava reagindo novamente.

- Mione... – sua voz saiu rouca, em meio a um sorriso.

- Não... Chora. – era impossível evitar as lágrimas, e ele se sentiu novamente um menino. Hermione estava daquela maneira, mas era ela quem o consolava. Como sentia falta dela...

i_- Mione? – ele estranhou quando a viu fechando a porta – O que está fazendo aqui?_

_- Boa noite para você também, Harry. – ela guardou a chave do apartamento de Harry que o amigo lhe dera quando se mudou para aquele prédio._

_- Boa noite. – ele a viu se aproximar com uma sacola nas mãos._

_- Rony me disse que você não estava bem. _

_- Aquele Rony... Mione, você não precisava ir até aqui, eu sei que..._

_- Eu decidi que não vale a pena ficar em casa chorando por alguém que não merece. Se aquele idiota quis terminar comigo, paciência! Quem perdeu foi ele, não acha? – ela disse, enquanto se dirigia para a cozinha. _

_- Tem toda a razão. – Harry a olhou de longe, e embora quisesse acreditar naquelas palavras sabia o quanto Hermione estava magoada, podia ver que seus olhos estavam inchados. Ela realmente gostava do antigo namorado, mas estava tentando se fazer de forte. E até saíra de casa para vê-lo. Harry deu um pequeno sorriso – Ele é o maior idiota que existe!_

_- Concordo plenamente! – Hermione começou a preparar uma sopa – Vem aqui. – ele se aproximou e a morena colocou a mão na testa dele – Está um pouco febril. Vá deitar que eu já vou para lá._

_- Está bem, mamãe. – ele piscou, brincando – Obrigado por vir aqui. – Harry a beijou de leve no pescoço, antes de sair. _

_- Eu sempre vou estar aqui para cuidar de você. – ela sorriu. _/i

- Você nunca vai deixar de cuidar de mim, não é? – ele sussurrou, de olhos fechados, ainda sentido o carinho que recebia – Obrigado. Obrigado por estar viva, por ter voltado para mim, Mione... – Harry respirou fundo, e a encarou – Obrigado.

- Harr... – ela não chegou a completar o nome dele, pois seus olhos fecharam-se e seu corpo pendeu no sofá. Respirava rapidamente, como se tivesse feito uma longa corrido. Harry ficou de pé, imediatamente, sentando, agora, ao lado dela e a abraçando por trás.

- Shh... Não se esforce muito. Acho que por hoje chega, está bem? Não quero que se apresse. – ele afagou os cabelos dela, sentindo sua respiração se regularizar lentamente – Sempre estarei aqui ao seu lado.

Hermione permaneceu de olhos fechados, envolvida pelos braços dele. Não disse mais nada, tampouco se moveu. Harry queria continuar ouvindo a voz dela, sentindo o toque carinhoso daquelas mãos. Entretanto, temia forçá-la demais, e desta forma acabar prejudicando-a. Foi então que sentiu seu estômago reclamar, e lembrou que ainda não tinham jantado.

- Está com fome? O jantar está pronto, basta esquentar. Mas seria bom tomar um banh...

Ele corou completamente. "Ela consegue nos entender". Engoliu em seco, recordando de todas as vezes que já havia banhado a amiga. Agora, seria realmente pior, pois sabia que Hermione tinha consciência do que ele vinha fazendo por ela. Afastou-se da morena e ficou de pé, porém, tinha o olhar fixo no chão.

- M-mione... Eu podia ter contratado uma enfermeira para cuidar melhor de você, mas eu tive medo de não encontrar alguém de confiança, e assim sua volta ser divulgada antes do tempo e sua vida correr perigo. – ele dizia bem rápido, como se temesse que ela se levantasse ofendida e o abandonasse a qualquer momento – T-talvez, eu tenha exagerado, porém, no fundo, eu sei que você faria o mesmo por mim, principalmente se soubesse que minha vida corria perigo.

Harry a tomou pela mão, deixando-a de pé. Hermione não o encarou, então, ele inclinou levemente o corpo para forçar o olhar dela encontrar o seu. Percebeu que a amiga estava ruborizada, e acabou sorrindo, nervosamente.

- Imagino que deva estar com vergonha, mas sinceramente não tem do que se envergonh... Quero dizer... Você é lind... Ou melhor... Eu jamais desrespeitaria você, Mione! – ele começou a suar, e se amaldiçoar mentalmente – Então... Tudo bem para você se eu continuar de dando banho?

- Sim.

Ela demorou quase um minuto para responder, e Harry percebeu seu esforço. Sorriu, aliviado, feliz por Hermione não ter recusado, ou ficado brava com ele. Gostava daqueles momentos mais íntimos com a amiga. Realmente jamais tentaria algo com ela, porém, aquela intimidade de alguma forma revitalizava o relacionamento entre eles. Era como se tivessem chegado ao mais alto grau de amizade, se é que isso existia.

- Vamos? – ele a guiou de mãos dadas, seguindo para o quarto da morena. Sem nem perceber seu coração voltou a acelerar, e Harry respirou fundo, tentando afastar aquele nervosismo infundado.

Já fizera aquilo diversas vezes nas últimas semanas, por que agora parecia diferente? "Ela consegue nos entender". Talvez, ela sempre o compreendesse. Ainda assim, saber aquilo o inquietava. Deixou-a sentada na cama, e dirigiu-se para o banheiro, a fim de encher a banheira. Depois, ao retornar para o quarto, escolheu uma roupa no guarda-roupa. Voltou-se para Hermione, e lentamente começou a despi-la. Nada havia mudado, ela tinha o mesmo olhar sem vida, as mesmas expressões vazias. Por que, então, ele estava ruborizando?

"Por Merlim, Harry! Você acabou de dizer que nunca a desrespeitaria... Por que esses pensamentos estranhos agora? Eu não devo ter pensamentos assim com a Mione! Não devo ter pensamentos assim com a Mione...". Ele repetiu aquela frase, mas nem por isso seu nervosismo desaparecera. Após deixá-la apenas com as roupas íntimas, e guiou até o banheiro.

- E-eu vou terminar de despi-la agora. – ele disse, mas arrependeu-se de imediato. "Eu já fiz isso dezenas de vezes. Por nunca pareceu tão sensual antes? Eu sou o pior ser humano da face da Terra...". Harry suspirou, antes de retirar o sutiã da amiga. Evitou desesperadamente olhá-la, enquanto sentia sua face queimar.

Quando terminou de despi-la, a ajudou a entrar na banheira. Respirou aliviado pela espuma impedir que visse qualquer parte do corpo da amiga. Pegou a bucha e começou a passá-la nas costas de Hermione lentamente.

- Apesar de eu nunca ter te banhado assim antes, nós costumávamos conversar quando eu estava no banho. Você lembra, Mione? Realmente não era justo você ser a única a me ver na banheira... – ele riu, ainda um pouco tenso - Então... Você sempre me compreendia? Aposto que deve ter sido tedioso, às vezes, me ouvir, não é? – ele começou a se acalmar, e aos poucos, aquele momento voltou a ser natural como das outras vezes – Sinto saudades de nossas conversas...

i_- Harry! Que bom que voltou! Não está ferido, não é? – ela abriu a porta sem cerimônias e o susto dele foi tão grande que acabou afundando na banheira, e engolindo um pouco de água. _

_- V-você... Cof... Não sabe... Cof... Bater na porta antes de entrar? – ele balançou a cabeça, olhando feio para a amiga._

_- Se realmente te incomodasse eu entrar aqui quando está no banho, você trancaria a porta! _

_- Talvez eu não precise trancar a porta por que estou em minha casa! _

_- E daí? Você deu a chave para a sua melhor bamiga/b, mas como você não me vê como uma mulher, não deveria ficar envergonhado... Não é como se eu fosse te violentar. – Harry revirou os olhos. _

_- E por que você tranca a porta do banheiro quando está no banho? – Hermione corou, e não respondeu – Por que, Mione?_

_- P-porque... Eu não devo ser tão bonita quanto essas mulheres que você costuma sair. – ela deu de ombros e se olhou no espelho embaçado do banheiro._

_- Ah... Que nada. Eu não deixaria de gostar de você por isso. – Harry sorriu – Eu te amo do jeito que você é... Talvez se você tivesse um pouco mais de..._

_- Seu... – ela empurrou a cabeça dele dentro da água por uns instantes – Bobo! _

_- Hermione! – ele olhou feio para a amiga, respirando rapidamente. A moça riu, sentando na tampa do vaso. Harry ergueu a sobrancelha – Vai ficar aí?_

_- Sim. Vim saber como foi a missão... E também, vim avisar que o senhor está proibido de pegar qualquer caso por pelo menos uma semana e..._

_- Amanhã eu viajo. _

_- Mas Harry... Você acabou de chegar! Você merece descansar! – ela o reclamou, fazendo-o sorrir. _

_- Não posso recusar os casos que me enviam. – ela revirou os olhos._

_- Claro que pode! Existem outros aurores no Ministério! _

_- Não vamos falar sobre isso... Vamos aproveitar que eu estou aqui, agora. – Harry falou, erguendo a mão para a morena._

_- Está bem. Eu não sei o que faço com você... – ela aceitou a mão dele, e sorriu quando o amigo a beijou. _

_- Continue sendo sempre a bminha/b Mione._

_- Eu prometo, seu possessivo. – ela disse sorrindo. _/i

-Teremos momentos como aqueles novamente, Mione. – ele disse, confiante – Agora... Vou secar você, e tomar um banho também.

Harry, então, a levou de volta para o quarto, e após vesti-la, a sentou na cama. Beijou-lhe levemente a testa e seguiu para seu próprio quarto. Há muito tempo não se sentia tão feliz. Dirigiu-se para seu banheiro, e após despir-se, sentiu a ducha quente em seu corpo. Não demorou muito, pois não queria deixar Hermione esperando. Poucos minutos depois, estavam juntos na cozinha, jantando.

- Imagine a cara do Rony quando eu contar sobre sua evolução. – Harry disse tomando um pouco de suco. Hermione não respondeu, apenas continuou lentamente sua refeição, como se não tivesse ouvido – Lupin, os Weasleys... Todos ficaram encantados! Kathe... Ela certamente ficará feliz tamb...

Hermione soltou o garfo que bateu contra a mesa, espalhando um pouco de comida. O moreno parou de falar e imediatamente buscou um pano para limpar a mesa, ao mesmo tempo em que, gentilmente, dizia à amiga que não precisava se preocupar com o que acontecera. Não notou a sutil tristeza expressa nos olhos nos olhos dela.

- Pronto. – ele sorriu – Como eu estava dizendo, Kathe vai adorar essa notícia. Eu tenho certeza de que em breve vocês terão muito o que conversar, Mione, pois ela é uma mulher muito inteligente, assim como você. E como estou confiante de que tudo vai dar certo, você ainda poderá nos ajudar nos preparativos do casamento! Isso não será maravilhoso?

Ela não emitiu nenhum som, mas Harry não ficou triste. Imaginou que a amiga já tivesse se esforçado demais para um único dia. Nada conseguiria apagar seu sorriso, sua felicidade. Talvez, apenas se soubesse como as suas últimas palavras haviam afetado Hermione. Ele começou a retirar os pratos quando a campainha soou.

- Só um minuto, Mione. – Harry disse, e dirigiu-se para a entrada do apartamento.

- Boa noite, Harry... Desculpa vir sem avisar...

- Rony. Pensei em você agora a pouco. – ele fechou a porta assim que o ruivo adentrou.

- O que houve? A Mione está bem? – o moreno sorriu.

- Mais que bem. Ela falou comigo, Rony!

- Falou? – ele piscou, numa mistura de surpresa e alegria.

- Sim. Há alguns dias a Dra. Rose tem trabalhado com a Mione, mas só hoje ela conseguiu falar algumas coisas.

- Nossa... Eu realmente estou muito feliz. Onde ela está?

- Na cozinha. Vamos, talvez ela fale com você também.

- Antes disso, eu preciso falar com você... – Rony olhou seriamente para o amigo – Eu o encontrei.

- Walter Drake? – o olhar de Harry escureceu, e naquele momento, o ruivo teve medo do amigo. Ele não desejava estar no lugar de Walter.

- Sim. Ele reside em uma cidade rural próximo à York, e agora é apenas dono de uma pequena mercearia.

- Rony... – o moreno o olhou bem nos olhos – Acha que Luna pode ficar com a Mione amanhã?

- Sim, ela vai adorar.

- Você precisa ir comigo encontrá-lo.

- Claro que sim, Harry e...

- Que bom. Eu preciso mesmo de alguém para evitar que eu o mate antes de obter as informações que preciso. – sua voz saiu fria e carregada de ódio.


	12. Chapter 11

11) Capítulo 11

11) Capítulo 11

Harry preferiu usar uma chave-portal para levar Hermione à casa de Rony. Além de Luna, a Sra. Weasley e Gina estavam lá, esperando-os. Rony ainda estava no andar de cima terminando de se arrumar quando eles apareceram na sala.

- Bom dia, queridos! – Molly abraçou os dois, com um sorriso.

- Bom dia. Como estão? – Harry perguntou, de pé, segurando a mão de Hermione.

- Estamos bem. Luna nos avisou que a Mione viria, e não resistimos... Acho que será ótimo passar esse tempo conosco! – Gina disse animada – O Harry tem monopolizado você, não é, Mione? Pois hoje vamos contar tudo que tem acontecido...

- Sim, sim... E faremos um lanche e talvez compras... – Luna começou, mas antes de continar, Harry a interrompeu.

- Não! Vocês não devem sair daqui. Lembrem-se de que a Mione ainda não deve ser vista em público!

- Ah... Verdade. Não se preocupe, Harry! Ela estará bem em nossas mãos! – a loira afirmou, e nesse momento, Rony surgiu descendo as escadas.

- Podemos ir. Elas ficarão bem. Eu instalei uns novos feitiços de segurança desde que a Mione voltou. – o ruivo contou, deixando o amigo mais aliviado.

- Juízo. – ele brincou, fazendo as moças, exceto Hermione, sorrirem. Harry, então, voltou-se para a amiga – Eu volto no fim do dia para te buscar. Não se esforce demais, está bem? – sua voz saiu carregada de carinho, e Gina não agüentou e começou a rir.

- Nossa... Só falta o beijo de despedida! – Harry corou, assim como Hermione.

- Q-que brincadeira sem graça, Gina!

- Ah, mas que parece um namorado apaixonado se despedindo, isso parece! – ela continuou, e Harry olhou feio para a moça – Tudo bem... Parei! Principalmente porque eu não gostaria que a _Kathe_ ouvisse. – a ruiva revirou os olhos.

- Não fale dela com essa cara. – Harry reclamou, e a ruiva cruzou os braços.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto dela... Eu aposto que a Mione também não deve gostar.

- Gina... – Molly olhou feio para a filha – Não dê ouvidos para ela, querido. Kathe é uma moça maravilhosa.

- Só vocês acham isso... É uma metid...

- Gina, pelo amor de Merlim! – Rony revirou os olhos – Não esqueça quem você namora.

- Draco mudou muito, viu! – ninguém percebeu que Hermione erguera as sobrancelhas por um breve instante – Quer saber... Vão logo embora! Como eu disse, temos muita coisa a conversar com a Mione.

- Não esqueça de contar que você ficou louca e começou a namorar o estúpido do Malfoy! – Harry alfinetou.

- Pode deixar que eu também não esqueço de falar tudo da sua querida _Kathe_.

- Não vá envenenar a Mione contra minha noiva! – num gesto infantil, Gina deu língua para o moreno – Até logo, Mione. Não acredite em tudo que ela disser. – ele sussurrou perto do ouvido dela.

- Tchau, pessoal. – Rony também se despediu, antes de deixarem a casa.

Usaram toda a velocidade que suas vassouras permitiam, portanto, a viagem à cidade onde Walter Drake residia atualmente não demandou muitas horas. Aterrissaram num local longe das vistas de trouxas, e com o endereço que Rony conseguira, seguiram para o centro da cidade. A pequena mercearia ficava numa esquina, e algumas pessoas saiam quando os dois passaram pela porta.

- Tente manter a calma, Harry. – Rony sussurrou para o amigo, enquanto caminhavam lentamente entre as poucas prateleiras. O moreno procurou Walter com o olhar, mas além de duas moças que compravam alguma mercadoria qualquer, havia apenas uma senhora de meia-idade no caixa.

- Boa tarde, eu procuro pelo senhor Jonas Taber. – Harry perguntou suavemente ao se aproximar da senhora.

- Boa tarde, meu jovem. – ela sorriu amavelmente – Jonas ficou em casa hoje... Você deve saber como são as pessoas quando vão ficando velhas... Uma gripe já é o suficiente para deixá-las de cama!

- Entendo. Meu nome é Henry Roovel, e esse é meu colega Tomas White, somos representantes de uma nova marca de biscoitos. O senhor Jonas havia combinado uma reunião conosco hoje, para mostrarmos algumas ofertas.

- Que pena. Ele não me avisou... E eu realmente não posso ajudá-los, pois apenas trabalho aqui no balcão. A parte de compras é com ele.

- E nós viemos lá de Londres para vê-lo. – Rony disse, pegando alguns biscoitos de uma sacola – Veja quantas novidades nós trouxemos.

- Será uma pena se não pudermos encontrá-lo. – o moreno continuou na farsa.

- Oras, ele está gripado, mas creio que pode recebê-los. A casa dele é a três quarteirões daqui. Seria mesmo uma pena perderem a viagem. – a senhora parecia ter caído na história deles. Rony abriu um dos biscoitos e deu para que ela experimentasse – Uma delícia! Nossa... Espero que Jonas compre esses biscoitos de vocês.

- E mora com alguém? Uma esposa? Um filho? – Harry questionou.

- Jonas não tem ninguém. Apareceu há alguns anos na cidade, sozinho, e assim continuou. Ele é um pouco rabugento, talvez por isso não tenha conseguido uma companheira aqui.

- Ah. Então, ele deve estar em casa se recuperando da gripe... – o ruivo trocou um olhar com Harry.

- Sim. Eu devo passar lá na hora do almoço, pois ele também me paga para fazer a comida.

- Acho que devemos ir logo, pois assim não vamos incomodá-los na hora do almoço. – Harry disse.

- Uns moços tão gentis... De modo algum incomodariam. – ela sorriu novamente, enquanto comia outro biscoito.

- É gentileza sua. Foi um prazer conhecê-la. Vamos deixar esses biscoitos com a senhora. – Rony falou.

- Muito obrigada. Tenham um bom dia. E digam a Jonas que daqui a umas duas horas, eu chego. – ela acenou – É uma casa amarela, um pouco velha e pequena. Não tem erro.

- Nem sei como agradecê-la. Até mais. – o moreno se despediu, e saiu com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios – Temos duas para arrancar aqui. Se ele não responder, teremos que levá-lo. Não quero envolver os moradores dessa cidade.

- E quanto a ela? Não vai achar estranho que "Jonas" suma depois de nossa visita?

- Ela não lembrará que estivemos aqui. – Harry disse.

- Aqueles biscoitos... Tinha poção ali? E você nem me avisa? – ele olhou feio para o amigo.

- Esqueci.

- Harry! Se eu tivesse comido?

- Você ia aprender a não ser tão guloso. – Rony resmungou algo inaudível, fazendo o amigo rir.

Eles andaram seguindo as instruções da senhora, e não demoraram a alcançar a casa de Walter. Era realmente fácil distingui-la das casas vizinhas, bem cuidadas e novas. Rony olhou para os lados, e então, sacou sua varinha. Havia quase dez feitiços de proteção que repeliriam bruscamente qualquer bruxo que tentasse se aproximar da entrada, mas por sorte, todos eram conhecidos pelos aurores.

- Podemos?

- Creio que desativei todos, mas você sabe que quem é realmente bom nisso é a Mione. – Rony suspirou.

- Breve ela poderá estar novamente em missões conosco.

- Sim. Vamos.

Os dois subiram os três degraus que dava para a pequena varanda da casa, e com isso, apertaram a campainha. Não houve resposta, por isso, Harry insistiu. Quando já estavam pensando em invadir a casa, uma voz rouca resmungou algo incompreensível. Momentos depois, a porta foi aberta.

- Quem veio incomodar um velho doent... – ele arregalou os olhos quando reconheceu quem estava ali – P-potter.

- Olá, Walter. – a voz de Harry soou terrivelmente ameaçadora, e assim que Rony viu que a mão do moreno que continha a varinha ia se mover, ele segurou o braço do amigo.

- Calma, Harry.

- Tem razão. Torturar primeiro, matar depois. – ele estreitou os olhos, e um arrepio atravessou todo o corpo de Walter.

- O que querem aqui?

- Que falta de educação... Não vai nos convidar para entrar? – e sem esperar a resposta, Harry o empurrou para dentro e a porta fechou violentamente. Com um aceno de varinha o corpo de Walter voou para uma cadeira de madeira, ficando tenso, como se cordas invisíveis o prendessem – Tem certeza de que não sabe por que estamos aqui?

- Não sei. Eu não fiz nada.

- Não fez? Tente lembre melhor, Walter... – Rony o encarou com raiva também.

- Nada... Não fiz nada de errado.

- Vamos ajudá-lo, Rony. Você deve ter nos reconhecido, lógico. Eu sou o Harry Potter, esse é Ronald Weasley e... Está faltando alguém, não? Para completar o trio de aurores que derrotou Voldemort! – o corpo de Walter tremeu – Quem está faltando? Eu acho que o nosso Walter aqui deve lembrar dela.

- Agora é tarde, Potter... Não acham que demoraram muito para me encontrar? Ela agora está...

- Morta? – Harry sorriu – Engano seu.

- C-como?

- Aquela Hermione que você torturou... – Harry lançou um feitiço que fez Walter gritar de dor – Que você traumatizou... – outro feitiço – Que você _quase_ matou... Está conosco novamente.

- Impossível! – ele suava e tremia de medo.

- Foi com a ajuda dela que descobrimos você. E nós vamos encontrar todos que estão por trás do que aconteceu com ela... – Rony também lançou um feitiço que fez o bruxo gritar – Nada disso se compara a dor que vocês a fizeram passar, nem a dor que nos causou por achar que ela estava morta...

- Então aquela maldita sobreviveu! – Harry deu um tapa com toda sua força calando-o.

- Não ouse falar dela assim. Você já manchou demais a nossa Mione.

- Ela está viva, mas é um vegetal, não é? – um sorriso insano surgiu nos lábios de Walter – Depois de tantas drogas... Vocês não conseguiram salvá-la antes, agora é... – ele parou de falar e gritou quando Harry e Rony lançaram um feitiço ao mesmo tempo.

- Maldito! Nós vamos salvá-la nem que tenhamos que revirar esse mundo atrás da cura. – o ruivo sibilou com raiva.

- Cura? A única pessoa que conhecia realmente a fórmula era Charles! Tanto a droga em si, como o que quer que pudesse servir de antídoto. – ele gargalhou – Vocês devem saber o que aconteceu com ele... Alias, vocês devem saber o que armaram para ele...

- Ele foi assassinado, não foi?

- Claro. Quando a fórmula da droga foi aperfeiçoada, não precisavam mais de nós. Charles queria o que nos foi prometido, mas eles nos descartaram, como se fossemos lixo. Eles tinham poder... Charles nunca aceitou, então, acabou morrendo. Eu preferi fugir... Vejam a miséria em que vivo agora... Tantos anos de estudos e... – ele gritou com um feitiço de Harry.

- Sua história não nos dá pena. "Tantos anos de estudo" com PESSOAS! Vocês são tão monstros quanto eles! – o moreno falou cheio de raiva – É uma pena o outro ter morrido, assim eu não posso esganá-lo com minhas próprias mãos.

- Se você diz que a fórmula se foi com Charles, então a droga não mais existe. – Rony perguntou.

- Ela existe. Eles não são capazes de produzi-la, mas podem muito bem reproduzi-la com feitiços; assim eles não precisaram mais do Charles. Aqueles miseráveis. – um outro feitiço foi lançado por Harry, fazendo Walter gritar.

- Você vai fazer uma viagem conosco. – Harry avisou olhando diretamente para Walter – Ainda tem muitas coisas que precisamos saber.

- Não! Eu não sei de mais nada e... – o moreno lançou um novo feitiço e Walter perdeu a consciência. Harry estava de costas para Rony, e apertava com força sua varinha.

- Harry?

- Não existe uma cura? – a voz dele agora estava carregada de tristeza – Como eu vou encarar a Mione quando voltar para casa?

- Calma. Ele pode estar mentindo.

- Por que ele mentiria sobre isso?

- Não podemos desistir agora, vamos encontrar uma saída. – Rony tentou animá-lo.

- Será, Rony? – ele baixou a cabeça. Todas as suas esperanças pareciam estar desaparecendo.

N/A: Olá, pessoal... Desculpa a demora em postar, o cap estava pronto desde sexta passada, mas só hoje minha beta pode revisar o cap... ) Foi meio curtinho, mas espero que vocês gostem!! \o/ Tentarei postar o outro mais rápido, pois estou livre esses dias!! Eu agradeço a todos aqueles que leram, comentaram e votaram. Taís, dear, não pude postar no dia de seu aniversário, eu tinha visto o comentário, mas infelizmente eu só consegui escrever uns dias depois, e ainda tive que esperar pela betagem! Mas eu desejo muitas felicidades para você, e espero que aceite como um presente atrasado!! \o/ Beijo a todos!! E obrigada!! PinkPotter : ) 


	13. Chapter 12

12) Capítulo 12

- O que você quer? – Rose perguntou ao abrir a porta do quarto do hotel em que estava hospedada.

- Posso entrar? – a mulher hesitou por alguns segundos, mas terminou permitindo a entrada dele.

- Seja breve.

- Harry pediu que viesse. – ele disse. Aquilo pareceu irritá-la ainda mais.

- Eu deveria ter imaginado. Você não viria até mim por vontade própria, não é Remus?

- O-o que eu quis dizer foi...

- Não importa. Diga de uma vez. – Rose sentou numa poltrona que havia numa ampla ante-sala, e Remus sentou em sua frente, no sofá.

- Ele acha que não será capaz de encontrar a fórmula.

- Como não? Precisamos descobrir a droga original, para tentar fazer um antídoto que reverta seus efeitos neurológicos!

- Quem a criou está morto, com isso a fórmula está perdida para sempre, pois parece que nem as pessoas que a comercializam atualmente a produzem, apenas replicam uma quantidade original. – Remus tentou explicar o que ouvira de Harry.

- Como ele está? – ela perguntou, preocupada.

- Arrasado. Quer saber se há como curá-la sem a fórmula e de forma rápida.

- Infelizmente, não há nada que eu possa fazer. Um tratamento para reverter esse bloqueio mágico de responsividade(O Q EH ISSO?) e ela voltar a ser como antes demoraria anos. Eu precisava da fórmula.

- Você vai desistir? – ela não respondeu de imediato. Respirou fundo, ficou de pé, e deu algumas voltas pela ante-sala. Remus viu diversos livros abertos pela mesinha, com anotações ao lado. Rose estava visivelmente cansada, como se há dias não dormisse direito.

- Não costumo desistir tão fácil assim. Eu pretendo estudar mais sobre o assunto, talvez eu encontre alguma coisa...

- Tente não exagerar. – Remus ficou de pé também, e sem nem perceber já estava próximo a ela – Você parece cansada.

- E-eu estou bem. – Rose vacilou quando o viu tão perto. Por mais que os anos tivessem passado, e por mais que ele a tivesse magoado, ainda assim, nunca fora capaz de esquecê-lo.

- Você não mudou nada. – ele deu um pequeno sorriso. A mulher o encarava, e mesmo achando que ele iria se afastar, ela o tocou na face. Surpreendeu-se quando Remus apenas fechou os olhos – Eu apenas não queria condená-la a viver com um monstro.

- Um monstro? Que tipo de monstro pensaria assim, Remus? – sua voz soou tristemente, e quando Lupin abriu os olhos, percebeu que algumas lágrimas brilhavam na face de Rose.

- Eu sinto muito. Eu sei que é tarde demais, mas...

- Tarde demais? Eu queria realmente poder dizer que não sinto mais nada por você, mas... Eu estaria cometendo o mesmo erro que você. – ela, então, não disse mais nada. Apenas o beijou.

- Não tenho certeza se consigo... Eu...

- Você não está sozinho, Remus. Não vai desistir tão rápido, não é? Dessa vez, eu não vou permitir! – ela o abraçou forte, e sorriu quando o sentiu corresponder ao abraço. Porém, foi apenas por alguns segundos – Agora, você vai embora, pois eu tenho muita pesquisa ainda pela frente... Eu vou achar um jeito de ajudar Hermione. – ele a beijou.

- Eu também preciso ir. Harry conseguiu o antigo endereço do homem que inventou a fórmula. Talvez haja alguma coisa lá que sirva.

- Isso! Tente encontrar alguma parte da fórmula... E também, consiga um pouco da droga atual... Se dermos sorte, e vocês encontrarem algum fragmento da fórmula antiga, e eu tiver a droga nova, talvez eu encontre os elementos que estão faltando.

- Acha que conseguiria?

- Não seria fácil, mas não custa tentar.

- Certo. – Remus seguiu para a porta.

- E esteja aqui às oito horas em ponto. – ele ergueu a sobrancelha – Vamos jantar juntos!

- Combinado.

********

Harry olhou para Rony, como se pedisse mais um tempo antes que o amigo abrisse a porta. Não saberia como encarar Hermione. Tinha que tentar não parecer triste, tinha que mostrar que ainda havia esperanças. Porém, ele nunca fora bom em esconder seus sentimentos dela.

- Podemos entrar agora? – Rony perguntou, preocupado.

- Rony...

- Você não vai poder fugir da Mione, uma hora ou outra você terá que vê-la.

- Eu sei, mas...

- E ainda temos uma chance... Podemos encontrar alguma coisa na antiga casa de Abbas.

- Acho difícil. Eles foram muito cuidadosos. Se chegaram a matá-lo, provavelmente destruíram tudo que o envolvia.

- E quanto à Rose? Remus não acabou de nos dizer que ela não iria desistir? – o moreno respirou fundo, e encarou Rony.

- Também não posso desistir! – o ruivo sorriu.

- Isso mesmo. Nós vamos tirar a Mione dessa.

- Obrigado mais uma vez, Rony.

- Não precisa agradecer. Afinal, eu a amo tanto quanto você. Podemos entrar agora?

- Sim. – ele, então, destrancou a porta de casa, e adentrou com Harry. – Chegamos.

- Já? Vocês voltaram muito cedo! – Gina disse. Estava sentada ao lado de Hermione. – Eu estava apenas na metade da minha lista dos "contra" que tenho quanto à Kate.

- Ha-ha-ha. – o moreno olhou feio para ela – Você implica com ela apenas por que ainda tem uma queda por mim...

- Até parece! – todos sorriram. Rony sentiu-se mais aliviado por notar que Harry realmente estava se esforçando para não parecer desapontado. Não queria que percebessem que não haviam obtido sucesso – Não troco meu Malfoy por você! – todos riram mais ainda. Inclusive Hermione reagiu a isso, dando um sorriso bem discreto.

- E como foi o dia aqui? – Rony quis saber.

- Maravilhoso! Nós contamos praticamente tudo que aconteceu nos últimos anos à Hermione. – Molly falou – Inclusive, ela reagiu várias vezes!

- Verdade? – Harry ficou mais contente, e aproximando-se de Hermione, ajoelhou-se próximo a ela – Você gostou de ter vindo? – ela não respondeu, mas Harry não se importou. Ao contrário, sorriu e a beijou na testa – Eu imagino o quanto elas tenham gostado também de ficar fazendo fofoca com você!

- Fofoca não! Apenas atualizações! – Gina defendeu.

- Mas agora devemos ir. – ele quis fugir antes que alguém perguntasse alguma coisa.

- Não querem ficar para jantar? – Luna convidou.

- Não posso. Eu prometi a Kathe que jantaríamos os três no meu apartamento.

- Então, amanhã nos falamos novamente, Harry. – Rony percebeu que ele estava querendo ir embora, e tentou ajudá-lo – Foi um prazer tê-la em nossa casa novamente, Mione. – ele a beijou na testa, e a acompanhou, junto com Harry até a porta.

- Obrigado por hoje. – Harry agradeceu com um sorriso.

- Até mais, Mione. – Gina despediu-se, e Luna e Molly fizeram o mesmo, em seguida.

Sem demora, Harry desaparatou com Hermione. Não disse nada, mesmo depois de ter entrado, e a guiado até o quarto. Agora que estava sozinho com ela, não sabia o que dizer. Pegou os remédios que ela deveria tomar àquele horário, e após ajudá-la, a sentou na poltrona que havia no quarto.

- Vou preparar o jantar, pois Kathe chegará em breve. – ele disse.

Ainda próximo a ela, a olhou com preocupação, mas tentou sorrir. Quando deu o primeiro passo, percebeu que Hermione havia segurado em sua blusa, impedindo-o de prosseguir. Harry a olhou, surpreso, muito embora a expressão da morena continuasse a mesma. Ela não soltou sua blusa.

- O que foi? – perguntou, mas não obteve resposta. Como estava de pé, e Hermione não soltou sua blusa, ele mesmo teve que fazê-la soltar, para que assim pudesse se ajoelhar e poder encontrar o olhar dela – Eu estou aqui, Mione. Só vou preparar o jantar.

Ela continuou imóvel, inexpressiva. Harry estava segurando a mão dela, e quando ia soltá-la, Hermione fez uma leve pressão, tentando impedi-lo de se afastar. Harry sentiu-se tão frustrado por não conseguir entendê-la, tão triste por ter descoberto que não teria a fórmula como imaginara que sem nem perceber começou a chorar. Sentiu-se fraco, não só por não poder fazer nada por ela, como também por não ter conseguido não transparecer suas tristezas.

Repousou a cabeça no colo dela, e chorou sem se importar mais. Quando sentiu a mão dela sobre sua cabeça, ficou ainda pior. Com tudo que estava passando, Hermione ainda tinha que consolá-lo. O título de bruxo mais forte realmente não cabia para ele naquele momento. Sem nem perceber, começou a contar as coisas à morena.

- Eu sinto muito, Mione... Não conseguimos encontrar a fórmula. Eu pensei que poderia te ajudar, mas eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer. – ele não a olhava nos olhos, apenas ia contando o que acontecera durante o dia – E mesmo sabendo o endereço de Charles, eu realmente duvido que encontremos alguma coisa por lá.

Hermione continuava em silêncio, apenas acariciando de leve a cabeça dele. Harry não parou de chorar, nem de falar. Precisava mostrar a ela o quanto estava triste, o quanto queria tê-la ajudado.

- Me perdoa...

- T-tudo... – ela começou, e ele finalmente parou de chorar e falar e apenas a olhou – Bem. – e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Não! Não está tudo bem! – Harry ficou de pé subitamente – Eu não vou permitir que você fique dessa forma! Eu vou fazer até o impossível para te ajudar. Eu estava apenas triste, mas eu não pretendo desistir! Nem eu, nem Rony ou Rose... Todos nós vamos continuar procurando!

Ela não falou mais nada, tampouco sua expressão se modificou. Harry começou a andar de um lado para o outro, tentando pensar em alguma coisa. Realmente tinha ficado triste, mas se Hermione havia pensado que ele ia deixá-la assim no primeiro fracasso, estava muito enganada.

- Eu vou pensar em alguma! Eu sei que era sempre _você_ quem pensava nas coisas, mas dessa vez, eu vou ter uma idéia! – ele disse, olhando para Hermione. Ficou observando por algum tempo, até que algo lhe veio à mente – Você... É isso, Mione! Você! A solução sempre esteve diante de mim...

Ele começou a rir sozinho, ao mesmo tempo em que dizia "Como não pensei nisso antes". A possibilidade de obter a forma estava mais fácil do que imaginara, mas só agora conseguira perceber isso. Aproximou-se dela, ajoelhando-se novamente, e encarando-a.

- Eu podia ter tido acesso à fórmula há muito tempo! – ele riu mais uma vez – Ainda não consigo acreditar que sofri tanto essas últimas horas, sem saber no que fazer para te ajudar, Mione.

Hermione deu um sorriso bem discreto, mas ele percebeu. Segurava sua mão, e notou quando a morena fez um singelo movimento como se quisesse apertá-la. Harry a olhou bem nos olhos, felicidade como aquela aconteceu apenas quando encontrou Hermione novamente. E naquele momento, seu corpo pareceu agir por conta própria... Fechou os olhos, e mesmo tendo pensado em beijá-la na testa como sempre fazia, daquela vez, beijou-lhe os lábios.

Foi um breve contato, um beijo inocente. Porém, de alguma forma, fizera o coração de Harry disparar quando ele finalmente percebeu o que fizera. Afastou-se de imediato, completamente corado. Ela não fizera nenhum movimento, mas ficara tão corada quanto ele.

- E-eu sinto muito, Mione. Não sei por que fiz isso, eu... – ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, nervosamente – Eu não pretendia me aproveitar da situação ou algo assim. Aconteceu sem que eu percebesse e... – Harry respirou pesadamente, baixando a vista – Foi porque fiquei com a idéia que tive para ajudá-la. Eu prometo que não acontecerá novamente. Você me perdoa?

Talvez ela pudesse ter dito "sim" naquele momento, mas ela manteve o silêncio. Os sorrisos, ainda que pequenos, que ele vira nos lábios dela várias vezes naquele dia, desapareceram, e a face dela voltou a ficar inexpressiva como antes. Harry a olhou, preocupado, achando que ela estava zangada. Como ele pôde fazer aquilo? Acreditava que Hermione, provavelmente, estava irritada por ele tê-la beijado, sendo que ela não teria como rejeitá-lo.

- Olha... Vamos esquecer isso, certo. Ou então, quando você estiver boa, você pode me bater por eu ter te beijado sem sua permissão. – ele tentou um sorriso, mas Hermione não reagiu.

Ela acabou alisando de leve a mão dele, como se dissesse sim. Harry riu dela, alegando que ela nunca conseguiria ficar muito tempo zangada com ele. Antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa, entretanto, a campainha tocou.

- Kathe! Esqueci do jantar! – ele disse, ficando de pé – Eu vou abrir a porta, e então, conto para vocês duas enquanto eu cozinho. – e pegando a morena pela mão, a guiou até a porta.

- Harry. – ela o saudou sorrindo, e logo o beijou nos lábios. Quando percebeu que o noivo estava de mãos dados com Hermione, o sorriso sumiu de seus lábios, e ela olhou feio para a moça – Olá, Hermione. – disse com desagrado. Harry estava tão animado que nem reparou.

- Você não vai acreditar, amor! Vamos para a cozinha.

- O jantar já está pronto?

- Na verdade ainda não, mas eu não demoro.

- Quer ajuda? – ela se ofereceu, enquanto Harry colocava Hermione sentada, numa das cadeiras da cozinha.

- Claro. – ele sorriu, antes de beijá-la.

- E então, qual a novidade? Não me diga que encontraram a cura com aquele homem lá que você e Rony foram atrás hoje!

- Não.

- Não acredito! Você desmarcou um compromisso do nosso casamento comigo por causa disso, e me diz que não teve sucesso nenhum? – Katherine ficou irritada. Já não lembrava mais quantos compromissos Harry cancelava por causa de _Hermione_.

- Pois é. Eu estava arrasado até um tempo atrás, porque eu tinha descoberto que o único que conhecia a fórmula era Abbas, que já estava morto.

- Mas, então, qual a notícia boa que você parece ter? – perguntou, quase sarcástica. A verdade é que realmente estava torcendo para acharem de uma vez a cura para Hermione, pois assim, provavelmente ela não interferiria tanto na vida de Harry, e eles poderiam casar de uma vez.

- Eu sei como conseguir a fórmula, mesmo sem Abbas vivo. – Harry realmente estava orgulhoso de si mesmo.

- Como? Fala de uma vez, Harry!

- Antes de tudo, eu tenho que dizer que foi graças à Mione! – ele largou uns ingredientes sobre a pia, e aproximou-se da morena – Foi ela quem me deu a solução que vai curá-la.

- Que seja... Apenas diga logo. – aquelas cenas de gratidão eram insuportáveis. Torcia para que quando ficasse boa, Hermione fosse morar bem longe deles.

- Há algum tempo atrás, eu consegui um fragmento da memória da Mione. – ele contou – Eu lembro que entre os pesquisadores, haviam vários papeis com anotações. Tudo que preciso fazer é entrar na penseira novamente, e anotar tudo o que tiver sobre a fórmula e entregar à Rose. – Harry olhou mais uma vez para Hermione – E assim, Rose conseguirá um antídoto para curá-la.

N/A: \o/ Mais uma capítulo da fic para vocês, espero que curtam! =) Demorei um pouco, mas aqui está. E tem até uma ceninha mais romântica entre HH para compensar a demora... =) Claro que Harry tinha que ser um lerdo e estragar tudo!! Eheuiheuiheuieh!! ^^'' Anyway... Breve, eu escrevo mais. E eu gostaria de dedicar esse capítulo a minha amiga Bruna, que está fazendo niver hoje (11/11), e apesar de ter escrito o cap há alguns dias, deixei para postar hoje por causa dela, então, em partes ela também tem culpa pela demora!! Ehieheuihe!! =) Feliz aniversário, deaR!! Beijos!! E obrigada a todos por lerem, comentarem e votarem!! Um beijãoo!! Pink_Potter : ) 


	14. Chapter 13

13) Capítulo 13

Harry pegou a lembrança de Hermione, a qual Rony lhe devolvera dias atrás, e preparou a penseira assim que Kathe deixou o apartamento. Não poderia esperar mais um segundo. E mesmo sendo tarde, assim que conseguisse a fórmula, iria imediatamente atrás de Rose para entregar-lhe o que conseguiu. Estava a um passo de conseguir acabar de vez com aquela situação na qual colocara Hermione. Olhou para a amiga que já estava adormecida em sua cama, e então, finalmente retornou à lembrança.

Parte de si não queria rever aquela cena. O fragmento de sofrimento que a amiga passara o atormentaria para sempre; seria impossível esquecer que tudo fora sua culpa. Tentou ignorar os gritos dela, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava controlar sua raiva para não agredir a imagem dos dois cientistas a sua frente. Deveria se concentrar no objetivo que o levara ali.

Ele olhou para os vários papéis que estavam sobre a mesa, com várias anotações incompreensíveis para ele. Então, começou a anotar tudo que via, para não correr o risco de deixar passar alguma coisa importante e precisar voltar à lembrança. Torcia mentalmente para que Rose fosse capaz de decifrar aquelas formas, que pareciam tão sem sentido. Quando finalmente terminou, procurou sair dali o quanto antes.

Quando ressurgiu no quarto, sua respiração estava irregular, e seu coração batia acelerado, como se tivesse acabado de sair de um pesadelo. Os gritos de Hermione ainda reverberavam em sua mente, assombrando-o. Quando Harry ergueu a cabeça e mirou a cama onde a amiga deveria estar deitada, arregalou os olhos e seu coração acelerou mais uma vez. Ela não estava ali. Ficou de pé num segundo, olhando desesperado para o quarto vazio.

_- Houve sim um problema, mas receio que não há mais nada que possa ser feito._ Ele pareceu ouvir novamente aquela notícia de George.

- HERMIONE! – ele gritou, caminhando para o banheiro do quarto, procurando-a – HERMIONE!

_A senhorita Hermione Granger faleceu na noite passada._ Novamente o passado o assombrou. Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor, revia o enterro da amiga. Um caixão vazio, as condolências dos conhecidos e desconhecidos, a sensação de estar sozinho.

- MIONE! – sua voz saia embargada de desespero.

Entrou nos dois outros quartos que havia no apartamento, mas não a encontrava. À medida que se aproximava da sala ficava ainda mais tenso. E se ela realmente não estivesse mais ali? E se tivesse perdido Hermione novamente? Parou ao alcançar a sala, ligando as luzes para procurá-la. Sem nem perceber, algumas lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração se acalmava.

A morena estava de pé, olhando para a janela. Harry aproximou-se no mesmo instante, os pergaminhos que usara para copiar as fórmulas espalhando-se pelo chão. Tudo que queria apenas era abraçá-la, e foi isso que fez. Abraçou-a por trás, fechando os olhos.

- Não some assim novamente, Mione. – ele sussurrou perto do ouvido dela – Eu... Eu não agüentaria te perder uma segunda vez.

Ela não disse nada, apenas permaneceu imóvel, permitindo-se ficar abraçada ao amigo. Ele disse mais algumas palavras inaudíveis, ainda abraçado ao corpo dela. Era como se temesse que ela desaparecesse se a largasse. Passaram-se alguns minutos, sem que ambos se movessem. Então, Harry finalmente a soltou.

- Falta pouco, Mione. – ele disse, agora de frente para a morena – Tenho a fórmula e levarei amanhã mesmo para Rose. – abandonara completamente a idéia de deixá-la sozinha. No dia seguinte poderia pedir a Rony que ficasse com a amiga, ou chamaria Lupin para seu apartamento.

Harry a tomou pela mão e a guiou de volta para o quarto. Então, a deitou, e após guardar os papéis com as anotações, deitou-se ao lado da amiga. Não tinha sono, estava muito agitado. Virou-se de um lado para o outro algumas vezes, ainda se sentido mal por ter retornado à lembrança de Hermione. Assustou-se quando sentiu a mão dela se atar a sua.

- Eu estou te incomodando, Mione? – ele perguntou, virando-se para ela. Hermione não respondeu, mas ele pôde notar, na penumbra do quarto, que ela mirava o teto – Ou você está apenas tentando me acalmar?

Como estava olhando fixamente para o rosto dela, ele percebeu o discreto movimento da cabeça dela. Sorriu. Provavelmente, ela percebera sua agitação, e estava apenas tentando acalmá-lo. Harry se aproximou mais dela, e ainda segurando a mão direita dela, a abraçou, trazendo o corpo da morena para perto do seu. Sua boca ficou, então, bem próxima ao pescoço da amiga, de modo que quando ele sussurrou boa noite, ela se arrepiou. Aquilo, porém, ele não percebeu.

Daquele jeito, envolvendo o corpo frágil de Hermione, ele finalmente conseguiu adormecer.

Na manhã seguinte, ao acordar, estava em outra posição. Hermione era quem estava virada para ele, com uma das mãos sobre seu tórax. Harry sorriu, e, sem nem se dar conta, acariciou o cabelo dela. Percebeu que desde que começou a dormir na mesma cama que a amiga, sempre que a via, ficava feliz. Mirou o relógio, e ao ver que já eram quase nove horas, assustou-se. Deveria levar o quanto antes as anotações para Rose. Contudo, antes que pudesse afastar o braço de Hermione, ouviu a voz de Kathe.

- Harry? Você está aí? – ela bateu de leve na porta – Tenho horas batendo na porta. Então, acabei usando aquela chav... – a voz dela sumiu quando finalmente adentrou no quarto e o viu deitado na cama com Hermione.

- Calma. – foi a primeira coisa que veio a sua boca.

- Calma? Você tem realmente a coragem de me pedir para ter calma? – ela bufou de raiva – Nosso casamento é em algumas semanas, e enquanto eu estou resolvendo as coisas, você está agarrado a outra mulher?

- Eu lhe disse que estava dormindo com ela, mas não aconteceu nada. Você sabe do estado dela. – Hermione começou a despertar.

- Não imaginei que estivesse dormindo abraçado a ela. – Kathe estava ficando vermelha de raiva – Isso é o cúmulo, Harry! Eu não agüento mais isso!

- Kathe, por favor, vamos conversar... – ele afastou Hermione, com cuidado, e ficou de pé.

- Conversar? E você tem tempo de conversar comigo? Não... Tudo é Hermione, para Hermione! Eu estou de farta dessa mulher com essa cara de mosca morta!

- Não fale assim dela... Ainda mais por que ela não pode se defender! – ele agora começou a ficar irritado.

- Não pode? Bem... Se ela pode agarrar o noivo das outras, por que não se defender? – ela se aproximou de Hermione – Quem me garante que isso não é tudo fingimento?

- Pelo amor de Merlim, Kathe! Está maluca? – Harry olhou para ela horrorizado.

- Isso tudo me parece muito conveniente, _querido_... – então, ela segurou o cabelo de Hermione – Você planejou tudo, não foi!

- Larga ela! – o homem tentou afastar Katherine, mas esta segurava com força o cabelo de Hermione.

- Você quer tomar ele de mim, não é isso? – e puxou o cabelo da morena, que não dizia nada. Harry estava ficando desesperado.

- Kathe!

- Não vai conseguir, entendeu... Ele é meu! – ela olhava com tanta raiva para Hermione, como se fosse capaz de estrangulá-la se Harry não estivesse tentando segurá-la – Seria bem melhor se você nunca tivesse aparecido! Você está acabando com a vida dele novamente... Quando eu finalmente havia conseguido fazê-lo feliz, você apareceu para atormentá-lo!

- CALA A BOCA! – Harry apertou com forço o punho dela – Eu não quero lhe machucar... Portanto, solte a Mione e pare de falar, antes que eu faça uma besteira!

Olhando finalmente para os olhos enraivecidos de Harry, ela finalmente largou o cabelo de Hermione. Seu punho ficou vermelho, mas ela sabia que ele não tinha realmente usado sua força. Pela primeira vez, teve medo dele. Entendeu porque ele era um auror tão temido.

- Você vai sair agora mesmo de meu aparamento. E quando se acalmar, nós conversaremos! – foi tudo o que ele disse.

- Está bem. – Kathe respirou fundo e ainda o encarando, continuou – Mas desse jeito não vai dar, Harry. Você vai ter que escolh...

- Nem termine essa frase, porque eu poderia responder agora mesmo e você não iria gostar da resposta! – ela arregalou os olhos – Vá embora, se acalme, e depois conversaremos como dois adultos. Entretanto... Se encostar um dedo em Hermione novamente, eu não a perdoarei.

- Isso não vai ficar assim, Harry! – ela sibilou, com raiva.

Katherine saiu do quarto, e Harry ouviu quando a mulher bateu a porta da frente. Respirou fundo, e sentou ao lado da amiga. Parte de si compreendia Kathe, porém, outra parte tinha certeza de que não estava fazendo nada de errado. Hermione era apenas sua amiga. Amiga esta que encontrava naquele estado por ter assumido uma missão que fora designada a ele. Não poderia abandoná-la.

- Eu sinto muito, Mione. – ele abraçou a amiga – Ela machucou você? – a moça não respondeu – Não se preocupe, eu não vou te abandonar. Eu vou fazer de tudo para de trazer de volta.

Sem que ele notasse, algumas lágrimas escaparam dos olhos dela, como se ouvi-lo naquele momento, tivesse sido mais doloroso que a ação de Kathe.

- Vou mandar uma coruja para Rony, e pedir que ele venha te buscar, pois preciso levar as anotações que consegui para Rose. – ele disse.

Algum tempo depois, como pedira, Rony apareceu no apartamento de Harry. O ruivo percebeu que o amigo estava um pouco enfezado, mas como Harry estava com pressa, preferiu deixar para perguntar o que houve num outro momento. Levou Hermione para sua casa, assim Harry pôde seguir tranqüilo para o hotel onde Rose se encontrava. O moreno assustou-se quando a porta foi aberta por Lupin.

- Bom dia, Remus! – Harry o cumprimentou com um sorriso tão malicioso, que o outro corou intensamente – Acho que perdi algumas novidades.

- É que... Nós...

- Harry! – a figura de Rose surgiu atrás de Remus – Vamos entrando!

- Parabéns, amigo! – ele sussurrou para Lupin enquanto passava – Percebo uma nova atmosfera por aqui...

- Ah... Esse cabeça-dura finalmente resolveu dar o braço a torcer! – ela falou com um sorriso. Harry nunca a tinha visto tão animada.

- Já era hora mesmo, Remus! – ele perturbou, deixando o outro ainda mais corado – Eu realmente fico feliz por vocês.

- Obrigada. E então, o que o trás aqui? Conseguiu a droga nova?

- Ainda não. Rony está com dificuldades para conseguir, mas assim que tiver uma amostra, nós traremos.

- Também estou tentando arranjar. Além disso, obtive algumas informações com aquele prisioneiro sobre os antigos locais de pesquisa, e já mandei uma equipe de investigação para lá. – Lupin contou, sentando ao lado de Rose – Quando tiver qualquer informação que possa nos levar para os verdadeiros criminosos, eu o aviso.

- Obrigado. – Harry, então, tirou alguns papéis do bolso, e colocou sobre a mesinha de centro.

- O que é isso? – Rose começou a pegá-las, olhando atentamente os símbolos escritos – Não me diga que...

- Eu poderia ter trazido isso há tempos, mas só ontem lembrei que tinha acesso a fórmula antiga. – Harry contou.

- Como? – Lupin olhou também para as anotações, mas sem entender nada.

- A lembrança da Mione. Aquela que usei para identificar os dois cientistas!

- Ah. Nossa... Também nem tinha pensado nisso. – o homem comentou.

- Esses símbolos fazem algum sentido para você? – Harry perguntou, mas Rose nem respondeu. Ela parecia estar falando consigo mesmo, enquanto tentava organizar as anotações. Então, ficou de pé, e pegou alguns livros – Rose?

- Querida? – ela finalmente olhou para os dois, mas um olhar de recriminação que os deixou com medo.

- Vocês dois... Fora! – Harry trocou um olhar com Lupin, sem entender.

- Mas... – Remus tentou argumentar, mas Rose já estava puxando-os para a porta.

- Isso realmente é maravilhoso! Eu preciso trabalhar agora mesmo! – o sorriso dela reacendeu as esperanças de Harry – Só voltem quando tiverem a droga nova, pois eu preciso comparar, para ver se houve muita alteração, ou se eu os chamar!

- E quanto ao nosso jantar de...

- Cancelado! Eu esperei você por quase vinte anos... Agora será sua vez de esperar! – Harry riu.

- Está bem.

- Harry... Nós vamos trazer a Hermione de volta! – Rose disse, confiante. Antes que o moreno pudesse responder, entretanto, ela bateu a porta na cara deles.

- Ela é jogo duro!

- Nem fale... – Remus murmurou.

- Podemos aproveitar para conversar sobre as informações que você conseguiu do Walter. – Lupin concordou, e eles seguiram para a recepção do hotel. Enquanto caminhavam em direção a porta, notaram um aglomerado de pessoas, agitadas, e o porteiro tentando evitar que entrasse.

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não faço idéia... – quando Harry abriu a porta, todas as pessoas dirigiram-se a ele. Eram repórteres, com câmeras e pergaminhos em mãos, dizendo coisas que ele ao conseguia discernir.

- Santo Merlim! – Lupin exclamou, tentando desviar dos repórteres, e puxando Harry consigo.

- Remus, o que houve? – ele tentava fugir daquelas pessoas, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava entender o que se passava. Quando finalmente, ouviu de uma mulher loira, e baixinha, seu coração gelou.

- Senhor Potter... É verdade que sua amiga Hermione Granger está viva? – ele olhou para Lupin, que também empalideceu. A informação que guardara com tanto zelo, para não colocar em risco a vida de Hermione, havia vazado.

- Senhor Potter, o que realmente aconteceu? Por que não anunciar o retorno da senhorita Granger? – um outro repórter questionou.

- Como o senhor e o Weasley se sentem ao ter de volta o outro componente o trio que derrotou Você-sabe-quem? – as perguntas não paravam, mas Harry não conseguia, nem queria responder nenhuma. Só queria sumir dali, e se certificar de que Hermione estava bem.

- Por aqui, Harry. – Lupin puxou o braço do amigo, e assim que puderam, desaparataram. Apareceram próximo ao aparamento de Harry, mas logo avistaram um outro aglomerado de repórteres.

- Estão em todo lugar! – ele disse, irritando-se – Rony! Precisamos chegar à casa do Rony.

- Certo. – eles desaparataram mais uma vez, e não se surpreenderam ao encontrar mais repórteres na frente da casa do amigo. Como a casa de Rony era protegida por feitiços contra aparatações, não tinha jeito, senão enfrentar os repórteres.

- Vamos, eu te dou cobertura. – Remus disse, e eles mais uma vez tentaram ultrapassar os repórteres que bombardeavam com perguntas. Os dois, entretanto, guardavam silêncio.

Harry pegou a varinha, e fez sinal que foi logo reconhecido por Rony, que apareceu para abrir o portão para os amigos. Eles entraram espremendo-se pelos repórteres, e Rony ainda precisou colocar para fora três que tentaram entrar com Harry. Quando finalmente encontravam-se nos jardins do amigo, correram para a casa, onde estariam a salvo dos flashes e das perguntas.

- Mas... Como... Eles... Descobriram? – Rony perguntou, sem fôlego, após fechar a porta atrás de si.

- Eu não s... – Harry parou recordando do que acontecera mais cedo pela manhã.

_Isso não vai ficar assim!_ A voz de Kathe reverberou em sua mente. Não podia acreditar que ela fizera aquilo...

N/A: =) Bom, gente... Mais um capítulo para vocês!! Espero que gostem!! Estava querendo escrever um cap bônus, no ponto de vista da Mione, mas não sei ainda se vai dar certo. Se eu conseguir, muito em breve eu postarei, senão, vai o cap normal mesmo!! ^^'' Aproveito e desejo um feliz natal para você!!! \o/ E obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram!! Beijo enorme!! Pink_Potter : ) 


	15. Chapter 14

14) Capítulo 14

Harry estava pálido quando entrou na casa de Rony. Os pais de Rony, Luna e Gina estavam na sala, todos visivelmente preocupados. Hermione também estava presente, imóvel, sentada no sofá. O moreno respirou fundo, sem conseguir da uma palavra. Foi Arthur quem fez a pergunta.

- Harry, o que faremos?

- Eu não sei. Mas precisamos proteger a Mione. – ele respondeu – Mantivemos o segredo para evitar expô-la ao perigo... Agora, teremos que reforçar a segurança.

- Quem poderia fazer uma coisa assim? – Molly questionou, enquanto alisava as costas de Hermione.

- Harry? – Rony também queria saber se o amigo tinha alguma idéia.

- Não tenho certeza, mas... Talvez tenha sido a Kathe.

- Kathe? Aquela mulherzinha teve coragem de algo tão baixo? – Gina bufou de raiva – Quando eu pegá-la!

- Calma, Gina... – Luna tentou segurar a ruiva, mas Gina escapou e se aproximou de Harry.

- Eu lhe avisei que ela não era de confiança... Aquela mulher é uma interesseira, mas você... Alías, todos vocês ficaram encantados com os bons modos dela! – ela parecia realmente irritada. Harry não respondeu – Agora a vida da Mione está em perigo novamente.

- Por favor! Você não está ajudando dessa forma! – Arthur pegou a filha pelo braço, afastando-a de Harry – Ele já deve estar sofrendo o suficiente, minha filha.

- Não é hora de ficarmos procurando culpados, mas sim de criamos uma estratégia para proteger a Hermione e prender de uma vez essa quadrilha, antes que eles possam nos fazer mal novamente. – Remus interveio.

- Isso. Remus tem razão. Harry? Harry? – Rony chamou o amigo – Não se preocupe. Lembre-se, você não está sozinho nessa.

- Obrigado. – contudo, ouvir aquilo não tirou a culpa de sua consciência.

- Eu irei falar com Rose. – Lupin avisou – Vou saber sobre a fórmula, e se ela vai conseguir encontrar um antídoto! Também perguntarei quanto tempo levará para ficar pronto!

- Certo. Eu irei tentar acalmar esses repórteres. Não entrarei em detalhes, mas como não tem mais jeito, teremos que contar uma parte do que aconteceu. – Arthur caminhou até a porta.

- Eu vou com o senhor. – Gina se prontificou, seguindo o pai.

- Mamãe, Luna, por favor, fiquem com a Mione. – Rony pediu – Harry e eu vamos para o escritório pensar no que faremos.

- Tudo bem, querido. – Luna assentiu, e a senhora Weasley concordou.

- Vamos, Harry. – ele o chamou, mas antes de seguir Rony, Harry foi até Hermione. Abaixou-se, e a olhou nos olhos, enquanto segurava sua mão.

- Eu sinto muito, Mione. – ele murmurou - Porém, eu juro que vou te proteger. Dessa vez, eu não vou deixar te levarem de mim. – Harry a beijou na testa, mas antes que pudesse se afastar, a mão que estava unida a de Hermione sentiu um leve aperto.

- Obrigada. – a voz dela saiu quase inaudível, mas foi o suficiente para encher o moreno de coragem e emoção.

- Até daqui a pouco. – ele disse, e então, seguiu Rony para o escritório.

***********

Era quase noite quando as coisas começaram a se acalmar. A maioria dos repórteres haviam ido embora, apesar de alguns ainda terem permanecido em frente a casa de Rony. Lupin ainda não retornara com notícias de Rose, quando Harry decidiu voltar para seu apartamento.

- Tem certeza de que não é melhor passarem a noite aqui? – Luna insistiu.

- Não precisam se preocupar. Meu apartamento tem proteção e eu não pretendo deixar a Mione sozinha nenhum momento.

- Tudo bem. Estarei reforçando os feitiços daqui também, e pedirei a meu pai que faça o mesmo na Toca. – Rony falou – Amanhã vou me reunir com George. Ele provavelmente vai ficar furioso por termos escondido isso dele.

- Eu sei. Tente acalmá-lo, por enquanto. Depois, tentarei passar no Ministério.

- Pode deixar. Também vou reunir uma equipe maior. Agora que tudo foi descoberto, pelo menos, poderemos usar reforços do Departamento.

- Luna, Gina... Eu vou precisar de vocês mais que nunca. – o moreno olhou seriamente para elas – Se conseguirmos informações e precisarmos nos ausentar para ir atrás desses miseráveis, deixaremos a Mione com vocês.

- Pode contar conosco, Harry. – Gina assentiu.

- Agora, vou levar a Mione para descansar.

- E você faça o mesmo. – Luna aconselhou.

- Qualquer movimento estranho, não hesite em nos chamar. – Rony se aproximou, entregando a chave-portal que conseguiram mais cedo, para evitar que Harry e Hermione encontrassem os repórteres.

- Claro. Até depois. – segurando Hermione, ele pegou a chave-portal e em seguida desapareceu.

- Eu também já vou.

- Gina... Não vá atrás dela. – Rony advertiu a irmã, que apenas deu de ombros.

- Não se preocupe. Não vou perder meu tempo procurando aquela mulher... Mas quando eu encontrá-la... – ela cerrou os punhos – Eu sei que Harry não teria coragem de bater em uma mulher, mas eu... Eu vou quebrar a cara de porcelana dela!

- Eu não me importo em ajudar...

- Luna! – Rony repreendeu a esposa.

- Vai dizer que ela não merece, irmãozinho?

- Sem dúvida. Contudo, ela vai ter uma punição bem pior.

- Qual?

- O ódio do Harry. – o ruivo falou – Ele pode não encostar uma mão nela, mas com certeza, ele jamais a perdoará. E o casamento deles...

- Casamento? Você ainda está pensando nisso? – Gina riu – Esse casamento já era há muito tempo.

***************

Harry aparatou no seu prédio, e apressou-se a seguir com Hermione para o seu andar. Abriu a porta alerta, com a varinha em mãos, mas seus feitiços de segurança estavam funcionando. Acendeu as luzes, e segurando a mão da amiga, foi até o quarto dela. Respirou fundo, enquanto tirava o casaco, desejando que aquele dia tivesse sido apenas um pesadelo.

- Eu sinto muito, Mione. Estou te causando problemas novamente. – ele disse sem encará-la. Não queria nem imaginar no que faria se perdesse Hermione novamente.

Então, ele a abraçou forte. Hermione não retribuiu, mas não importava, pois ela já estava ali com ele e aquilo era o suficiente. Harry permaneceu daquela forma por vários minutos, até que finalmente seu estômago reclamou. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso, e se afastou.

- Você também está com fome? – perguntou – Vou te dar um banho, e daqui a pouco, preparo algo para nós, certo?

Dito isso, Harry pegou uma roupa para a amiga, e após despi-la levou-a para o banheiro. Por mais tempo que passasse não conseguia se acostumar com aquilo, de modo que sempre acabava ruborizado quando a via. Quando terminou de banhá-la, vestiu-a. Como também precisava de um banho, Harry pegou uma roupa para si, e volto correndo para o quarto de Hermione. Não queria deixá-la um minuto sozinha.

- Eu vou tomar um banho agora, mas eu preferia que você ficasse no banheiro comigo. – ele corou de leve novamente – É que eu me sentirei mais seguro se não tirar os olhos de você.

Ele pegou uma cadeira, colocando-a no banheiro. Depois, guiou Hermione, e a fez sentar-se perto da pia. Colocou Hermione de lado, de forma que ela não o veria. Completamente constrangido, ele se despiu e seguiu para o chuveiro. Tomou um banho rápido, mas como estava sem óculos, ele não percebeu que em determinado momento, Hermione virou discretamente a cabeça em sua direção. As bochechas dela coraram.

Quase uma semana se passou desde que a notícia da volta de Hermione havia se espalhado. Katherine não aparecera mais, para alívio de Harry. Ainda estava com muita raiva da mulher para encontrá-la. Rose ainda parecia estar trabalhando na fórmula, e tudo que Lupin conseguia dela eram poucas palavras eufóricas. E apesar dele estar feliz por ela estar conseguindo sucesso, estava um pouco irritado por estar sendo completamente desprezado. Harry dizia que poderia ser vingança pelo tempo que Lupin deixara Rose esperando, o que irritava o homem ainda mais.

- Eu não iria atrapalhar! Só queria vê-la um pouco. – ele disse enquanto conversava com Harry. Estavam saindo do Ministério.

- Ela me lembra a Hermione quando ficava fixada em um livro. – o moreno lembrou, sorrindo. A amiga estava na casa de Rony.

- Verdade. Nossas mulheres, hein? – Lupin falou sem nem perceber.

- É... Nos deixam louc... – Harry finalmente se deu conta do que ia dizer – Não. Quero dizer... A Mione é assim também, mas ela não é...

- Não mesmo, Harry?

- Claro que não Remus! – garantiu, enquanto balançava a cabeça. O outro apenas riu.

- Será que agora temos mais chances?

- Apesar de ter ficava furioso, George nos deu todo apoio. Sem dúvida, esses novos aurores serão muito importantes.

- Eu espero. Nunca vi um grupo tão difícil de ser pego.

- Difícil para nós... Hermione demorou quanto tempo para encontrá-los?

- Menos de um mês. – Harry suspirou – Nós estamos há anos atrás deles...

- Ela sempre foi a auror mais inteligente. Se pelo menos pudéssemos contar com a ajuda dela novamente.

- Talvez, quando a Rose encontrar a cura.

- É. Você está indo para a casa de Rony?

- Sim. Vou buscar Hermione. E você?

- Vou até Rose. Ver se hoje ela permite que eu entre. – Harry sorriu.

- Eu realmente quero curar a Mione, mas, por favor, diga a Rose para não se exceder. – ele falou preocupado.

- Ah, não tem jeito... Ela só vai parar quando descobrir alguma coisa importante. – Lupin suspirou – Sempre foi assim. Nos vemos depois.

- Certo. Até mais.

Harry desaparatou. E quando surgiu perto da casa de Rony, seu coração acelerou. A casa do amigo estava em chamas, e ele logo viu Rony e Gina duelando contra cinco pessoas. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele correu na direção deles, paralisando imediatamente um dos invasores.

- É o Potter! – um deles gritou.

- Retirada! – outro falou para os companheiros.

- Malditos! – Harry rugiu, enfurecido. Rony estava com o braço sangrando, e Gina tinha um corte na testa. O moreno ainda atingiu mais um dos invasores.

- Vamos. – os homens que estavam encapuzados, se reuniram. Antes que pudesse desaparecer, contudo, Harry lançou um feitiço no que estava inconsciente, capturando-o.

- Vocês estão bem? – ele perguntou.

- Sim. Não se preocupe. Quando o primeiro feitiço nos alertou do perigo, Luna levou Hermione e Philipe para a Toca. – Gina contou.

- Eu sinto muito, Rony. A sua casa...

- Não foi sua culpa, Harry. E o importante é que estamos bem. – o ruivo olhou para o homem recém capturado – E agora, temos um trunfo na manga!

- Finalmente deram as caras! – Gina falou.

- Hermione é um perigo para eles. – Rony disse – Precisamos protegê-la a qualquer custo. Dessa vez, se eles a pegarem, não vão permitir que ela sobreviva novamente.

- Eu sei. – Harry respirou profundamente. Então, ajudou o amigo a levantar.

*************

Harry retornou em silêncio para seu apartamento. Rony ficaria temporariamente na Toca com Luna e o filho, até encontrarem uma nova casa. A culpa poderia não ser dele, mas de alguma forma, sentiu-se culpado. Estava completamente imerso em seus pensamentos que nem vira Lupin e Rose na portaria.

- Harry! – ela o chamou. Tinha duas enormes olheiras bem escuras, e estava visivelmente abatida. Se não fosse pelo seu sorriso, Harry ficaria preocupado.

- Onde você estava até agora? Não ia apenas buscar Hermione? Estamos aqui a horas! – Lupin disse, impaciente.

- A casa de Rony foi atacada. Eles estão na Toca agora, porque a casa foi incendiada. Porém, está tudo bem com eles. – Harry explicou. Segurava a mão de Hermione todo esse tempo.

- Eu realmente sinto muito.

- Eu também. Mas agora, precisamos subir. Eu sei que isso foi uma tragédia, entretanto, o dia ainda não terminou! – a voz de Rose estava carregada de empolgação.

- Não me diga quê...

- Vamos subir. Aqui não é o lugar. – ela disse referindo-se aos repórteres que ainda faziam presença do lado de fora do prédio de Harry.

- Tudo bem. – Harry apertou de leve a mão de Hermione. A ansiedade o consumia, mas pelas expressões de Rose só poderia ser coisa boa – Entrem!

- Foi muito complicado esses últimos dias... – Rose disse – Aquelas fórmulas eram bem estranhas, mas depois que Lupin me trouxe uma amostra da droga nova...

- Você havia conseguido? – Harry perguntou, surpreso.

- Sim. No dia seguinte que a notícia se espalhara. Só que você estava tão preocupado que acabei não contando.

- Continuando. – ela olhou feio para os dois que a interromperam – Depois de juntar a antiga e a nova, e fazer experimentos... – Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas. Não sabia que Rose iria tão longe – Eu consegui!

- Conseguiu descobrir um antídoto? – ele perguntou, entusiasmado.

- Descobrir um antídoto? – ela pareceu ofendida – Você acha que eu viria até aqui se tivesse apenas descoberto o antídoto?

- Não? – o moreno olhou para Lupin sem entender. Rose revirou os olhos.

- Eu _fiz_ um antídoto, Harry! É diferente! – ela pegou a bolsa, e tirou algo de dentro. O coração de Harry pareceu saltar dentro do peito.

- V-você es-está querendo dizer que...

- Eu estou dizendo que posso ter a cura para Hermione. Não posso garantir que irá funcionar, porque não fiz teste com humanos. – ela disse – Mas é a nossa única chance.

Sem nem perceber, algumas lágrimas escaparam dos olhos dele. Então, Harry abraçou Hermione, e a carregou, rodando-a na sala. Rose podia não ter lhe dado certeza, mas sua fé o segurava. Ainda tremendo, ele soltou a amiga, e olhando impaciente para Rose, ele pediu.

- Por favor... O que está esperando? – Rose apenas sorriu, antes de se aproximar deles.

- Você precisa segurá-la forte, Harry. – ele acenou com a cabeça. Rose abriu a boca de Hermione, e depositou todo o conteúdo transparente do vidrinho que tinha nas mãos.

Ela engoliu, e em seguida, seu corpo pendeu, mas Harry logo a segurou. Hermione fechou os olhos, sua respirando ficando irregular. Suas expressões demonstravam dor, e aos poucos ela começou a se contorcer nos braços de Harry. Emitia gemidos agonizantes que começou a deixar Harry aflito. Será que realmente estava dando certo?

- Calma. Apenas, segure-a firme. – Rose orientou.

Foi por apenas um minuto, mas pareceu toda uma eternidade para eles. Hermione se contorcia, e emitia gemidos cada vez mais altos. Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados quando ela finalmente começou a se acalmar. Sua respiração foi se regularizando, e não gemia mais. Os três olhavam cheios de expectativas e esperanças para a morena. Até que ela abriu os olhos. E pela primeira vez em quatro anos, Harry a viu encarando-o. E então, ela sorriu.

N/A: Olá pessoal!! Aqui estou com mais um capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado!! =) Eu sei que tinha falado de um capítulo bônus, ele está em andamento (e eu pensei que era difícil escrever os monólogos do Harry... ^^'' Agora, são os monólogos mentais da Mione... Mas tudo bem, eu vou terminar de escrever em breve), só que me pareceu melhor que o cap bônus viesse depois que a Mione se recuperasse. =) Então, o próximo sim será o cap bônus... E só depois eu continuo essa cena aí... xD Quero agradecer a Bruninha por ter betado esse capítulo para mim!! Thanks, deaR!! E claro, obrigada a todos vocês que leram, comentaram e votaram!! =) Ahh... Eu sei que vocês devem querer saber da Kathe, eheiuheuiheuehuieh, mas não se preocupem, que no cap 15 vocês vão saber o que aconteceu com ela! =D Beijos!! Pink_Potter : )


	16. Chapter bonus

Capítulo Bônus

Tremia. O vento frio castigava seu corpo nu, promovendo os tremores intermitentes. Somando-se a isso, era madrugada e estava sozinha. Sozinha e sem forças para levantar, lutar ou fugir se algum animal ou mesmo algum humano aparecesse. Já estava há quanto tempo naquela floresta? Não tinha mais noção de tempo. Então, tudo que desejou foi que a morte viesse logo para acabar com aquele sofrimento.

Algumas lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos, o fim certamente estava próximo. Harry. Rony. Pensou nos amigos. Como seus pais haviam morrido, eles eram a única família que lhe restava. E nem poderia despedir-se deles, embora Hermione imaginasse que deveriam achar que estava morta. E logo realmente estaria.

Seu corpo tremeu mais uma vez. Ela virou-se só um pouco para ver os outros dois que foram abandonados com ela. Tentou falar mais uma vez, porém, era inútil. Seus lábios, sua voz não mais obedeciam seus comandos. Hermione suspirou e apenas ficou a mirar os outros. Ambos já não se moviam mais.

_Serei a próxima..._ Ela pensou e fechou os olhos. Uma única coisa a alegrou, não mais sofreria aquela tortura. Sentiu, então, vontade de rir. A tortura terminara apenas porque seu corpo não mais funcionava. Nem para cobaia ela servia mais. _Vamos... Morra de uma vez_. Permanecia de olhos fechados, apenas aguardando.

Os primeiros raios de sol começaram a aparecer, mas nem por isso a aqueciam. Odiou-se por ser incapaz até mesmo de perder a consciência e morrer sem dor. Não tinha realmente nenhuma sorte. Sua cabeça latejou e Hermione respirou mais profundamente. Então, finalmente, ela parecia estar indo embora. Os sons que a atormentaram por toda a longa madrugada começaram a desaparecer. O vento não parecia mais castigar sua pele. Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados e se alguém prestasse bastante atenção, talvez conseguisse notar um discreto sorriso nos lábios dela.

Ela não ouviu os passos que se aproximaram. Não sentiu as mãos nervosas tocarem seu corpo sem cuidado. Hermione não estava mais consciente quando finalmente foi encontrada. Entretanto, ela ainda estava viva.

**********

A chuva ricocheteava contra a janela com força. Amélia terminara de fazer a higienização de Hermione e após dar-lhe os remédios a colocaria na cama. Estivera agitada o dia todo, por isso a enfermeira achou que seria melhor dar duas doses de calmante a morena naquela noite.

- Aqui Eva! – ela disse para a moça. "Eva". Era chamada assim desde o dia que acordara naquele lugar. Jamais conseguira pronunciar seu nome. Hermione apenas abriu a boca, permitindo que a enfermeira depositasse os medicamentos – Pronto. – ela então, deu-lhe água.

Hermione engoliu com dificuldade. Não tinha forças para recusar os remédios, embora soubesse que não precisava deles. Amélia lhe dera calmante em dobro, então, sabia que dormiria sem esforço aquela noite. Pela primeira vez, não se importou com os remédios. Realmente seria um alívio poder dormir rapidamente.

Passara o dia todo com uma sensação estranha. Não saberia explicar o que era, apenas sentia-se inquieta, de modo que precisava toda hora caminhar pelo aposento. Mesmo que não fizesse nenhum sentido, mesmo que parecesse ainda mais desequilibrada. Então, uma última vez naquele dia, ela precisava ficar de pé. Aproveitou que Amélia estava limpando umas coisas e caminhou lentamente até a janela. A chuva ainda permanecia forte mal dando para ver o que tinha além dos portões.

Apesar disso, ela conseguiu ver um automóvel parado. A luz do farol iluminava o local, e Hermione pôde ver uma pessoa se movendo. Parecia estar com problemas. Ela até sentiu vontade de rir, pois imaginou que se o problema era um pneu furado, provavelmente seria bem difícil naquela chuva. Porém, ao ver um clarão, ela piscou. Aquilo era um feitiço. Um bruxo. Havia um bruxo tão perto dela.

Seu coração disparou, porém, seria incapaz de fazer alguma coisa. Apenas teria que vê-lo ir embora. Esses eram os piores momentos de sua vida; sentir-se tão incapaz. Às vezes, desejava que realmente tivesse morrido naquele dia. Foi então que ele parou e pareceu olhar em sua direção. Era impossível reconhecê-lo, pois estava longe. Entretanto, por um momento, Hermione apenas quis acreditar que era Harry. Seu Harry. Então, imaginou seus olhos verdes, provavelmente surpresos por vê-la ali. Deveria estar sem fala, questionando-se se realmente era ela ou apenas sua imaginação. Era uma alegria ilusória, mas não importava.

- Eva! – Amélia a repreendeu quando finalmente percebeu que ela não estava na cama – Venha para cama.

Hermione teve tempo apenas de ver que outra pessoa surgira no portão. Provavelmente esposa, namorada daquele homem. Nesse momento, ela não desejou mais que fosse Harry. Sentiu vontade de rir mais uma vez, enquanto Amélia lhe colocava na cama. Ainda era difícil imaginar Harry com uma mulher.

_Tanto tempo e eu ainda o amo. Mas eu não posso ser egoísta. Eu tenho que desejar que Harry esteja bem, feliz. Mesmo que não seja comigo._ Fechou os olhos e sentiu Amélia puxar as cobertas. _Até parece que eu já tive alguma chance. Harry nunca me viu como mulher mesmo. E agora... Agora é tarde demais._ Pensando naquilo, ela adormeceu.

********************

- Ela está aqui. – era a voz de Amélia. Hermione questionou-se com quem ela estaria conversando.

- E-eu ainda não posso acreditar que ela está viva, Rony. – outra voz foi ouvida, mas essa, sem dúvida, Hermione identificou na hora. Seu coração disparou, não podia acreditar que ele realmente estivesse lá fora. Talvez, estivesse ouvindo coisas... Há muito tempo desistira de tentar falar, afinal, sempre era um esforço inútil. Entretanto, naquele dia, ela não conseguiu evitar. _Harry... Harry..._ Contudo, sua voz não saía. Nunca sua condição a deixou tão frustrada. A porta se abriu e Hermione esperou, cheia de expectativas.

- Eva? Bom dia, querida. – a enfermeira falou sorrindo, enquanto abria as cortinas da janela – Veja só... Tem visitas hoje! Venham... Entrem!

Deveria ser um sonho. Sim, como os diversos que já tivera naqueles anos. Um sonho no qual seus melhores amigos apareciam para salvá-la e ajudá-la. Um sonho que traria felicidade, sentimento esse que parecia até esquecido por ela. E como deveria ser um sonho, provavelmente acordaria logo e teria que enfrentar sua dura realidade.

Entretanto, o "sonho" continuou. Rony e Harry entraram no aposentando, sem dizer uma palavra, parecendo estar surpresos demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Então, ambos correram até ela e a abraçaram. Nos seus sonhos, ela sempre conseguia corresponder, mas naquele momento não pôde. Seus braços não responderam, ela simplesmente teve que suportar não poder demonstrar o quanto estava feliz em vê-los, porque eles realmente estavam ali. Não era um sonho.

- Mione? – foi Harry quem finalmente quebrou o silêncio. Ainda perto dela, ele se agachou e tocou levemente as mãos dela que repousavam sobre seu colo – Somos nós... Harry e Rony! Sentimos tanto sua falta. – ele a abraçou forte novamente, mas Hermione permaneceu estática, sem poder corresponder ao abraço.

Percebeu que Harry ainda agachado, voltou seu olhar para Rony, depois para Amélia. E foi naquele momento que ambos perceberam que não era a mesma Hermione que conheciam. Ela tinha o mesmo cabelo castanho e rebelde, mas este agora estava mais comprido e ressecado, quase na cintura. Seus olhos castanhos pareciam sem vida, perdidos no nada; sua pele estava pálida, encontrava-se mais magra. Era como uma casca mal cuidada da antiga Hermione.

E apesar de não poder reagir, aquele momento, ainda que feliz, foi doloroso. Foi doloroso receber aqueles olhares de seus amigos. Olhares de preocupação. Hermione odiava preocupá-los, odiava dar qualquer tipo de trabalho a eles. A morena percebeu que daquela maneira, seria apenas um fardo na vida deles. Então, ela entendeu que se fosse daquela maneira, talvez tivesse sido melhor que nunca fosse encontrada.

- O que há com ela? – Rony questionou – Ela perdeu a memória ou algo assim?

- Era isso que eu queria contar a vocês antes de virem aqui... Ela não é a amiga que vocês conheceram um dia. – Amélia olhou penalizada para Hermione – Uma moça tão bonita, mas parece não haver mais vida dentro dela... "Hermione" não interage mais com o mundo a sua volta. Foram poucas as palavras que ela disse em todo este tempo em que viveu aqui, todas elas apenas durante sonhos...

- Eu não posso acreditar. – Harry afastou-se um pouco para melhor encarar a amiga. Ela não o olhava de volta, era como se ele não estivesse ali – Mione? Mione? – queria gritar de volta, respondê-lo. Mais era impossível. Foi percebendo que eles pareciam ainda mais preocupados, tristes. Aquilo era a pior coisa que poderia ter acontecido.

- Não adianta, senhor. Ela não vai responder.

- Não há nada que possamos fazer? – Rony olhou desesperado para Amélia – Faríamos qualquer coisa! Deve haver uma cura. – ela ouviu e sentiu vontade de chorar. Chorar era a única coisa que conseguia fazer, porém, ela não iria chorar naquele momento. Não queria deixá-los ainda mais tristes. Segurou as lágrimas, ainda sentindo a mão de Harry sobre a sua. Quente, sentira falta daquele contato.

- Se há, nós não conhecemos ainda, senhor. Como eu disse, há outros na mesma situação, sem que nenhum tenha melhorado. – Harry ainda mirava Hermione, sem conseguir acreditar. Ela sabia, pelo seu olhar, o quanto ele ficara triste. Sentiu uma das mãos do amigo acariciar sua face com carinho, como tantas vezes fizera, mas não pôde sorrir como sempre fazia. Não pôde dizer o quanto gostara.

- Eu não vou desistir. – ele murmurou, com um pequeno sorriso. Hermione sentiu vontade de sorrir também.

- O que disse, senhor Potter?

- Foram quatro anos... Quatro anos acreditando que ela estava morta, desejando haver uma forma de trazê-la de volta a vida. – ele ficou de pé e olhou para os outros dois – Agora, ela está aqui... Na minha frente e respirando! Eu não vou cruzar os braços e aceitar a condição em que ela se encontra... Não vou assistir minha amiga morrer aos poucos, inconsciente da minha presença. Eu vou encontrar uma maneira de trazê-la de volta.

Naquele momento, Hermione sentiu-se mal por desejar ter morrido antes ou por desejar nunca ter sido encontrada. As palavras dele eram mais que suficiente para ela entender que esses quatro anos não foram duros apenas para ela. Harry, seus amigos... Todos eles estiveram sofrendo. E ela certamente não poderia desistir agora. Não tinha dúvidas de que seria difícil, doloroso, mas percebeu que só o fato de estar junto deles era suficiente. Principalmente, junto dele...

- Mas senhor...

- Nós vamos levá-la daqui. – Harry avisou.

- Não podem levá-la assim, precisam falar com o Dr. Gray e só ele pode dar alta à Eva. – Amélia explicou.

- Ela se chama Hermione Granger, senhora, por favor, pare de chamá-la de Eva. Eu vou levá-la, querendo esse médico ou não! – ele olhou feio para Amélia. Hermione sentiu pena da enfermeira. Se pudesse, teria repreendido Harry por ser indelicado. Contudo, a felicidade que começara a invadir-lhe o coração a impediu de ficar zangada com ele por muito tempo.

- Vamos falar com ele primeiro, Harry. Tenha calma, por favor.

- Venham comigo. – Amélia disse.

- Nós vamos voltar, Mione. E vamos levá-la conosco. – Harry sussurrou perto do ouvido dela – Não se preocupe; estamos aqui com você! – então, beijou carinhosamente a testa dela, antes de sair. Um calor percorreu todo seu corpo. Ia voltar para Londres.

****************

Hermione só conseguia pensar no nome Katherine. Tentou pensar na possibilidade de ser a esposa ou namorada de Harry, porém isso parecia o mais óbvio. Nunca tivera chance mesmo. Quando o amigo retornou ao quarto, ela permanecia exatamente na mesma posição e imóvel; se não fossem por sua respiração e piscar de olhos, pareceria uma estátua. Harry pegou a sacola da amiga e começou a retirar as roupas, as quais, em sua opinião, estavam bem velhas.

- Podemos comprar roupas novas, o que acha Mione? – ele comentou, enquanto arrumava o guarda-roupa com o que havia ali – Não sou muito bom com roupas femininas, mas daremos um jeito... Posso pedir ajuda de Kathe.

O coração dela afundou em seu peito ao vê-lo sorrir. Não tinha mais dúvidas, Harry tinha alguém. Após guardar as roupas dela, aproximou-se da amiga e se ajoelhou em sua frente. Acariciou a face dela e lhe beijou a testa com carinho. Hermione sentiu-se ainda mais triste. _Por que você faz isso comigo, Harry?_

- Você vai adorar conhecê-la, Mi. Estamos noivos há algum tempo... – "Noivos". Ela repetiu em pensamento, enquanto seu olhar fitava algum ponto qualquer do quarto. – Posso te contar um segredo? Eu realmente gosto da Kathe e claro que quero me casar com ela, mas... Eu tentei adiar ao máximo nosso casamento porque... Eu queria que você estivesse nele, que fosse minha madrinha, como havíamos combinado. Parece loucura, é verdade, afinal, você estava _"morta"_, porém, acho que no fundo, eu nunca acreditei de verdade nisso. E então, eu marquei a data do grande dia, mas só porque ela insistia muito e eu não queria perdê-la, porque eu não agüento mais perder as pessoas que amo. Acho que nunca havia desejado tanto te reencontrar como nesses últimos dias, talvez por isso, eu realmente tenha te visto naquele dia.

Numa mistura de alegria e tristeza, Hermione sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo. Sempre odiou vê-lo sofrendo e faria o possível para que a vida dele fosse mais feliz daqui para frente. Mesmo que tivesse que conviver com a noiva dele. Não importava, ela seria fiel a Harry até o fim. Cumpriria aquela promessa mesmo que lhe custasse lágrimas depois. Estava tão envolvida nos pensamentos que não percebera que Harry suspirara. Quase se assustou quando este lhe beijou a mão.

- Eu sinto muito, Mione. Você precisa me ajudar de alguma forma, pois eu sei que sozinho eu não vou conseguir. – ele sentou agora ao lado dela, mas ainda segurando-lhe as mãos – Eu sempre precisei de você, não é mesmo? E até nesse momento, quando sou eu quem deveria estar lhe confortando, parece acontecer exatamente o contrário.

Harry parou e sorriu novamente para a amiga, antes de ficar de pé. Deixou o quarto por um momento, voltando logo em seguida com uma toalha, sabonete e xampu. Assim que retornou, escolheu uma roupa para Hermione, colocando-a em seguida sobre a cama. Ela queria perguntar o que ele pretendia fazer, mas não poderia.

- Vamos tomar um banho, Mione? – Hermione pularia de susto se pudesse, antes que ele pudesse aproximar-se para ajudá-la a levantar. "Banho? Como assim? Harry!". Queria fugir dali, mas só podia segui-lo até o banheiro. – Eu me lembro de quando você me deu banho uma vez... Não sei se aquela ducha fria foi bem um banho, e nossa... Você estava pirada comigo por eu ter bebido além da conta, então, quase arrancou minha blusa e me jogou debaixo do chuveiro frio. Como eu sou bonzinho, eu vou colocar no quente e preparar a banheira para você!

Ela se lembrou daquele podia, porém, eram situações completamente diferentes. Ele estava vestido. E em sua atual condição, não tinha coragem de se despir na frente dele. Estava magra, sem formas. Provavelmente, se Harry já a achava desinteressante, agora sem dúvida teria certeza de que era a mulher menos atraente que existia.

O moreno abriu a torneira e esperou que a água enchesse toda a banheira. Harry parecia constrangido também, entretanto, começou a despi-la. O contato das mãos dele em seu corpo fez sua pele ferver. Notou que ele manteve suas peças íntimas. Talvez, fosse realmente uma visão muito desagradável, pensou ela. Sentiu-se ainda mais envergonhada. Harry provavelmente deveria estar com pena dela.

Pensou ter ouvido um pedido de desculpas dele, mas deveria ter imaginado. Harry não tinha por que se desculpar. Ele a ajudou a entrar na água, imóvel, ela deixou que ele a banhasse. Aos poucos, foi se acostumando as mãos leves dele lavando seus cabelos, esfregando suas costas.

- Eu tenho certeza de que a senhorita está gostando, não é? Também... Com tanta mordomia! – ele brincou, enquanto enxaguava os cabelos da morena. Hermione corou profundamente, torcendo para que o amigo não percebesse – Não vá ficar mal acostumada, viu? Quando ficar boa, essa folga vai terminar!

Quando terminou, Harry a ajudou a ficar de pé novamente e, só após ter a enrolado na toalha, ele despiu, com alguma dificuldade, as peças íntimas de Hermione. Naquele momento, sentiu vontade de rir do constrangimento dele. Ele a levou de volta para o quarto e a secou. Vestiu-a e após sentá-la na cama, começou a pentear seus cabelos. Com um largo sorriso, ele a abraçou por trás, repousando o queixo sobre o ombro dela.

- Eu senti tanto sua falta, Mione. – ele sussurrou – Senti falta de sua companhia, de sua risada, de sua voz... Senti falta de suas broncas. Aos poucos, eu sinto que vou recuperar tudo isso, minha amiga.

Ela fechou os olhos, aproveitando aquele momento de tranqüilidade. Pela primeira vez em anos, ela sentiu como se tivesse voltado para casa. Não o lugar em si, já que não era aquele seu antigo apartamento, mas sim a presença dele. Estar ao lado de Harry era o suficiente para traze-lhe a paz que só sentia quando estava no conforto de casa. Então, ela agradeceu por estar de volta.

**************

- Mione... Eu gostaria que conhecesse uma pessoa muito especial para mim. – Harry disse, com um enorme sorriso – Está é Katherine, minha noiva. – Hermione não se moveu. Podia ver a mulher a sua frente, mas era impossível reagir. A outra olhou para Harry, sem saber bem o que fazer – Fale com ela, Kathe.

- Ah sim. Olá, Hermione. É um prazer conhecê-la. Pode ser a primeira vez que nos vemos, mas de tanto que ouvi falar de você, é como se a conhecesse! – ela falou. Parecia uma boa pessoa. Hermione tentou ignorar a tristeza, pensando apenas que ela poderia ser mesmo uma boa esposa para o amigo.

- Verdade. Kathe deve ter ficado cansada de nossas histórias, principalmente dos tempos de Hogwarts! – Harry riu enquanto sentava ao lado de Hermione. Katherine sentou ao lado dele.

- Ela está com uma aparência ótima, Harry. E cheirosa... É o seu perfume? – naquele momento um arrepio percorreu as costas de Hermione. Reconhecia aquele tom de voz. Era o mesmo que outras namoradas de Harry usavam quando tentavam esconder o ciúme.

- Sim. Depois, comprarei o perfume que ela costumava usar, por enquanto, ela usa o meu. – ele comentou, ao mesmo tempo em que servia Hermione. Depois, ensinou a morena o que deveria fazer - Muito bem, Mione. Eu sabia que conseguiria! – ele disse, sorridente.

- É triste ver uma mulher tão jovem assim. – Katherine comentou.

- É temporário. E eu não me importo em ajudá-la. – ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Harry... Como ela tomou banho? – o homem corou de leve. Hermione percebeu na hora que Katherine estava ficando vermelha, porém, de raiva. Apesar disso, parecia tentar se controlar.

- Eu a ajudei.

- Como? Harry, isso é um absurdo!

- Eu não posso contratar alguém agora, não é seguro, por enquanto.

- Não é agradável saber que meu noivo está banhando uma mulher atraente. – Hermione concordaria com ela, se não tivesse certeza de que Harry jamais sentiria desejo por ela. _Não sou uma ameaça, Katherine. Fique tranqüila. _

- Katherine, pelo amor de Merlim! A Mione está doente, você acha por acaso que eu me aproveitaria dela?

- Eu não acho nada, eu apenas não gostei dessa situação. É um pouco demais, Harry.

- Querida, a Mione é apenas uma amiga. Eu sei que é inevitável, mas não precisa ter ciúmes. – Katherine parecia estar fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para se controlar.

- Está bem. Mas à medida que ela for ficando melhor, isso vai ter que acabar.

- Claro. – ele sorriu e se virou para Hermione quando aos poucos ia esvaziando o prato – Está gostando, Mione?

- Não acha bobagem ficar falando com ela, se ela não vai responder? – o olhar dela mudou. O carinho que Hermione pensou ter visto pareceu desaparecer. Era normal as namoradas de Harry não gostarem dela, embora, Hermione não achasse que dessa vez fosse ser tão rápido.

- Não. Amélia disse que é uma boa coisa a se fazer. E eu me sinto mais feliz conversando com ela.

- Quem é Amélia?

- A enfermeira trouxa que cuidava da Mione.

- Ah. Você quem sabe. Eu acho meio patético. – Hermione largou a colher abruptamente, que acabou caindo no chão. Poderia falar mal dela, mas chamar Harry de patético era algo inaceitável. Se suas expressões mudassem, certamente estaria fulminando-a com o olhar. Katherine franziu o cenho, observou a face da outra, mas continuava inexpressiva; provavelmente imaginou que fora um acidente.

- Não se preocupe, Mione, eu vou pegar uma nova colher para você! – Harry se apressou em recolher a colher caída e o pouco de comida que ficou no chão. Depois, deu uma nova colher à amiga – Vamos mudar de assunto, Katherine? – ele disse, ligeiramente mal-humorado.

_Ó, Harry... Será que ela é realmente a mulher certa para você?_

*************************

- Não se esqueça de contar que você ficou louca e começou a namorar o estúpido do Malfoy! – Harry alfinetou. Hermione ainda parecia chocada demais com essa informação para ouvir qualquer coisa.

- Pode deixar que eu também não esqueço de falar tudo da sua querida _Kathe_.

- Não vá envenenar a Mione contra minha noiva! – num gesto infantil, Gina deu língua para o moreno – Até logo, Mione. Não acredite em tudo que ela disser. – ele sussurrou perto do ouvido dela.

- Tchau, pessoal. – Rony também se despediu, antes de deixarem a casa.

- Agora poderemos conversar! – Gina disse animada, sentando ao lado de Hermione.

- Por onde vamos começar? – Luna perguntou.

- Talvez seria bom contar um pouco do que aconteceu desde a época que ela sumiu. – Molly sugeriu e finalmente Hermione esqueceu o fato de Draco Malfoy estar namorando Gina.

- Certo. Então, eu começo. – a ruiva segurou a mão de Hermione. – Foi realmente um choque para nós quando soubemos a _notícia_ da sua morte. Ninguém nunca esperava algo assim, e foi muito duro para todos.

- Contudo, com certeza, quem mais sofreu foi o Harry. – Luna continuou – Ele nunca aceitou o que aconteceu e sempre investigou quem estava por trás de tudo, mesmo quando o caso foi encerrado.

- Verdade. Lembro que Arthur falava que ele estava sempre com duas missões: uma do Ministério e a sua. Harry ficou muito tempo só pensando em trabalho. Estávamos preocupados, temendo que ele acabasse doente.

Ouvir aquelas coisas deixaram Hermione triste. Causara tantos problemas, tantas tristezas. Sentiu-se mal, imaginando tudo que Harry deveria ter passado. _Eu sinto muito_. Algumas lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos, assustando as outras.

- Mione? Ah não, por favor, não chora. – Gina pediu, enquanto apertava de leve a mão da amiga – Já passou. Foram anos difíceis, mas superamos. E hoje temos você de volta.

- É Mione, não fica assim. – Luna trocou um olhar preocupado com Molly – Você não quer saber como o Harry conheceu a Kathe?

- Luna! Não vejo como isso pode ser um assunto agradável. Aquela aproveitadora...

- Filha! Kathe é uma bruxa maravilhosa. Eles se conheceram no Ministério. Parece que Kathe foi resolver umas coisas e acabou se batendo com Harry. – Molly riu – Ela estava cheia de papéis nas mãos, derrubou todos... – Hermione ouviu prestando atenção. Realmente não era um assunto muito bom, mas queria saber os detalhes.

- Levaram um tempão para juntar todos e nisso, eles conversaram um pouco. – a loira completou.

- E como esperta que é, ela aproveitou e chamou o Harry para sair. Eu soube que ele recusou, mas no dia seguinte ela apareceu por lá de novo e o convidou novamente.

- Você usa um tom tão maldoso, Gina. Parece que a moça forçou o Harry a sair com ela.

- E não foi? Harry não queria, mas juntando a insistência de Kathe, com a força que os outros deram, eles acabaram namorando. E hoje estão noivos! Francamente!

- Foi bom para o Harry. Ela conseguiu tirá-lo daquela tristeza. Por isso todos nós apoiamos. Tenho certeza de que a Mione também concorda, não é, Mione? – Luna perguntou, apesar de não obter resposta.

- Eu concordo que Harry precisava se animar, mas não com ela. Katherine se faz de boazinha, mas se vocês perceberem ela gosta mesmo é do fato de estar noiva de Harry Potter!

Hermione perguntou-se se Gina estaria lendo os pensamentos dela. É verdade que tinha gostado de Kathe a principio, mas aos poucos percebeu que a mulher não era uma boa pessoa.

- Sinceramente sempre quis que a Mione ficasse com o Harry, mas aconteceram aquelas coisas... – a ruiva disse, sinceramente, fazendo Hermione corar – Para mim, não há mulher mais ideal para o Harry que você, Mione. E agora que está de volta, tenho uma chance de ver meus dois grandes amigos felizes e juntos. - Hermione queria acreditar nisso, mas... _Não, Gina... Harry e eu não fomos feitos um para o outro. _

- Eu também adoraria que a Mione e o Harry casassem, mas eles são apenas amigos, Gina. – Molly falou – Eles só se vêem como irmãos.

- Irmãos? – Gina ergueu a sobrancelha – Eu não acho. Para mim, o Harry que é o maior bobão!

- Que tal falarmos agora de outra pessoa... Tipo, o Malfoy? – Luna sugeriu, fazendo Molly rir e Gina corar. Hermione surpreendeu-se mais uma vez, era realmente difícil acreditar nisso.

- Certo, vamos falar do Draco... Ele realmente mudou, Mione, eu garanto...

********************

- Eu sinto muito, Mione... Não conseguimos encontrar a fórmula. Eu pensei que poderia te ajudar, mas eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer. – ele não a olhava nos olhos, apenas ia contando o que acontecera durante o dia – E mesmo sabendo o endereço de Charles, eu realmente duvido que encontremos alguma coisa por lá.

Hermione continuava em silêncio, apenas acariciando de leve a cabeça dele. Harry não parou de chorar, nem de falar. Ela sabia o quanto ele estava triste, o quanto ele queria ajudá-la. Entretanto, ela não o culpava. Queria que ele não ficasse daquela forma.

- Me perdoa...

- T-tudo... – ela começou, ele finalmente parou de chorar e falar e apenas a olhou – Bem. – e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Não! Não está tudo bem! – Harry ficou de pé subitamente – Eu não vou permitir que você fique dessa forma! Eu vou fazer até o impossível para te ajudar. Eu estava apenas triste, mas eu não pretendo desistir! Nem eu, nem Rony ou Rose... Todos nós vamos continuar procurando!

Ela não falou mais nada, tampouco sua expressão se modificou. Harry começou a andar de um lado para o outro, tentando pensar em alguma coisa. Ela o olhava com carinho, agradecida por todo o esforço que ele fazia. Queria mais que ninguém sair daquela situação, mas sentia-se feliz só por estar perto dele e de seus amigos.

- Eu vou pensar em alguma! Eu sei que era sempre _você_ quem pensava nas coisas, mas dessa vez, eu vou ter uma idéia! – ele disse, olhando para Hermione. Ficou observando por algum tempo, até que algo lhe veio à mente – Você... É isso, Mione! Você! A solução sempre esteve diante de mim...

Ele começou a rir sozinho, ao mesmo tempo em que dizia "Como não pensei nisso antes". Hermione não entendeu o que acontecera, tampouco imaginava o que Harry estaria pensando. Percebeu quando ele se aproximou, ajoelhando-se novamente, encarando-a. Pelo sorriso dele, era algo muito bom e isso acabou deixando-a feliz também.

- Eu podia ter tido acesso à fórmula há muito tempo! – ele riu mais uma vez – Ainda não consigo acreditar que sofri tanto essas últimas horas, sem saber o que fazer para te ajudar, Mione.

Hermione deu um sorriso bem discreto, mas ele percebeu. Ele segurava sua mão e notou quando a morena fez um singelo movimento como se quisesse apertá-la. Harry a olhou bem nos olhos, e ela podia ver o sorriso estampando na face dele. Percebeu que ele fechou os olhos e se aproximou. Já esperava o beijo dele, na testa ou na bochecha, como sempre, porém, o que aconteceu a surpreendeu completamente. Os lábios de Harry encostaram nos seus levemente.

Por um instante, ela arregalou os olhos, ainda surpresa demais para acreditar. Foi um breve contato, um beijo inocente. Porém, fizera o coração da morena disparar na mesma hora. _Ele me beijou!_ Aquele foi, sem dúvida, o dia mais feliz dos últimos tempos. O calor ainda permanecia em seus lábios e ela desejou que ele a beijasse mais uma vez.

- E-eu sinto muito, Mione. Não sei por que fiz isso, eu... – ouvir aquilo foi como um banho de água fria. Viu que ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, nervosamente – Eu não pretendia me aproveitar da situação ou algo assim. Aconteceu sem que eu percebesse e... – deveria ter imaginado. Harry jamais a beijaria porque realmente a queria – Foi porque fiquei feliz com a idéia que tive para ajudá-la. Eu prometo que não acontecerá novamente. Você me perdoa?

Ela poderia ter tido "sim" naquele momento, mas ela manteve o silêncio. Toda a felicidade que sentira durara poucos segundos. Realmente, jamais deixaria a posição de melhor amiga. Não conseguiu fingir um sorriso, mesmo notando o olhar preocupado dele. Provavelmente deveria estar pensando que estava zangada. _Harry, você é um idiota!_

- Olha... Vamos esquecer isso, certo. Ou então, quando você estiver boa, você pode me bater por eu ter te beijado sem sua permissão. – ele tentou um sorriso, mas Hermione não reagiu. Quando percebeu que ele iria se martirizar por várias horas, ela resolveu esquecer o que acontecera. Afinal, há muito tempo já havia tomado aquela decisão não era mesmo? O importante era estar ao lado dele, não importava se como amiga ou amante.

Então, ela acabou alisando de leve a mão dele, como se dissesse sim. Harry riu dela, alegando que ela nunca conseguiria ficar muito tempo zangada com ele, e Hermione quis rir de si mesma naquele momento.

*****************

- Conseguiu descobrir um antídoto? – ele perguntou, entusiasmado. O coração de Hermione disparou. Estava igualmente ansiosa.

- Descobrir um antídoto? – ela pareceu ofendida – Você acha que eu viria até aqui se tivesse apenas descoberto o antídoto?

- Não? – o moreno olhou para Lupin sem entender. Rose revirou os olhos.

- Eu _fiz_ um antídoto, Harry! É diferente! – ela pegou a bolsa e tirou algo de dentro. Hermione pensou que ouvira errado, mas ao ver o vidrinho nas mãos de Rose, teve certeza de que ela estava dizendo a verdade.

- V-você es-está querendo dizer que...

- Eu estou dizendo que posso ter a cura para Hermione. Não posso garantir que irá funcionar, porque não fiz teste com humanos. – ela disse – Mas é a nossa única chance.

Algumas lágrimas escaparam dos olhos dela. A morena se surpreendeu quando Harry a abraçou, e a carregou, rodando-a na sala. Sentia vontade de rir, mas não pôde. Tudo que fez foi fechar os olhos, enquanto rezava mentalmente para que tudo desse certo. Rose não dera certeza, mas queria acreditar que aquele pesadelo teria fim. Percebeu que o amigo tremia quando a soltou. Ouviu, então, a voz dele, pedindo.

- Por favor... O que está esperando? – era a mesma pergunta que ela desejava fazer. Rose apenas sorriu, antes de se aproximar deles.

- Você precisa segurá-la forte, Harry. – ele acenou com a cabeça. Rose abriu a boca de Hermione e depositou todo o conteúdo transparente do vidrinho que tinha nas mãos.

Ela engoliu e em seguida suas pernas fraquejaram. Se Harry não tivesse segurado-a, certamente teria caído. Hermione fechou os olhos, sua respirando ficando irregular. Uma dor intensa tomou todo seu crânio, como se algo estivesse rasgando seu cérebro. A dor ficou ainda pior, insuportável e, sem nem perceber, debatia-se nos braços de Harry. Gemidos agonizantes escaparam de sua garganta. Hermione só desejou que aquela dor parasse.

- Calma. Apenas, segure-a firme. – Rose orientou.

Foi por apenas um minuto, mas pareceu toda uma eternidade para eles. Hermione continuou se contorcendo e emitindo gemidos cada vez mais altos. Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados quando ela finalmente começou a se acalmar. Aos poucos, a dor começou a diminuir, tornando-se aos poucos mais suportável. Sua respiração foi se regularizando e não gemia mais. Sentia os braços de Harry ainda segurando-a, seu coração ainda disparado. Temia abrir os olhos ou tentar falar qualquer coisa. Teve medo de frustrar as expectativas dela e dos outros.

Contudo, as batidas aceleradas do coração de Harry deram-lhe coragem. Pôde sentir a mesma expectativa dele, através do contato com o corpo do moreno. Hermione decidiu que deveria tentar. Abriu os olhos, mas pela primeira vez em quatro anos, ela não apenas o olhou. Ela o encarou, franzindo levemente as sobrancelhas. Aquilo a estimulou a fazer algo mais. Hermione hesitou, mas por apenas uma fração de segundo, então, finalmente um sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

N/A: Eu sei que vocês queriam a continuação, mas eu já havia prometido o cap bônus, então aqui está! =D O tamanho compensa a demora dessa vez, né?e eehuieheuiheuiheiu!!... Não costumo fazer cps grande, mas esse acabou saindo assim porque tinha várias cenas que eu queria retratar. Espero que curtam! Vou tentar trazer a continuação o mais breve possível! Agradecimento a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram!! Beijão!! Pink_Potter : ) 


	17. Chapter 15

15) Capítulo 15

Foi por apenas um minuto, mas pareceu toda uma eternidade para eles. Hermione se contorcia e emitia gemidos cada vez mais altos. Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados quando ela finalmente começou a se acalmar. Sua respiração foi se regularizando e não gemia mais. Os três olhavam cheios de expectativas e esperanças para a morena, até que ela abriu os olhos e, pela primeira vez em quatro anos, Harry a viu encarando-o. E então, ela sorriu.

- Mione? – ele a chamou, e apesar de ela o encarar e manter o sorriso, ela ainda não parecia conseguir responder. Seus olhos pareciam pesados, como se logo ela fosse perder a consciência. Harry olhou para Rose, preocupado.

- Calma, foi algo muito forte o que aconteceu, então, não sabemos como o corpo dela irá responder imediatamente. – Rose falou.

- O importante é que ela reagiu, Harry. – Lupin disse, sorrindo.

- Você quer que eu te leve para o quarto, Mione? – o moreno perguntou. Olhando-o, meio sonolenta, ela balançou a cabeça. Realmente, ele queria ouvir a voz dela, conversar, mas aquilo, sem dúvida, já era o suficiente para deixá-lo imensamente feliz.

- Isso, vamos deixá-la descansar um pouco. – a mulher mirou Harry carregar Hermione – Estamos esperando.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça antes de levar Hermione para o quarto. A amiga estava de olhos fechados, mas o segurava. Harry sentia as mãos dela em sua pele e o toque de Hermione nunca pareceu tão quente. Chegando ao aposento, a deitou e se ajoelhou ao lado da cama, ajeitando os cabelos dela.

- Mione? – ela não respondeu.

Harry quis acreditar que ela já estava dormindo. Rose achara o antídoto e tudo que Hermione precisava naquele momento era tempo. Não queria imaginar que fora algo passageiro, por isso, se apegou aquele pensamento positivo com todas suas forças. Ficou de pé, voltando para onde Remus e Rose estavam. Os olhares de ambos revelaram a expectativa.

- Ela dormiu.

- Então, quando ela acordar e conversar, por favor, não se empolgue e se esqueça de nós. Avise-nos imediatamente. – Rose exigiu.

- Pode deixar. – ele hesitou por um momento, mas não conseguiu evitar a perguntar – Ela realmente...

- Eu não posso garantir, Harry. Não temos dúvida de que ela reagiu, porém, até que ela se recupere, não posso te dizer se foi algo passageiro ou foi realmente a cura.

- Você precisa ser forte.

- Remus tem razão. Se for algo passageiro, mais do que nunca, você precisará ser forte, pois Hermione poderá se sentir muito frustrada e triste. E como eu não desisto fácil, eu revisarei meus estudos e tentarei descobrir onde errei para produzir outro antídoto.

- Obrigado.

- Como ter errado abalaria muito meu ego, eu quero acreditar que Hermione já está curada. Por isso, não se esqueça de nos avisar quando ela acordar.

- Pode deixar. – Harry sorriu – Mais uma vez, obrigado. Obrigado aos dois.

- Não precisa agradecer. – Remus o abraçou e Rose fez o mesmo.

Eles se despediram e Harry os acompanhou até a porta. Seu coração ainda estava acelerado por tudo que acontecera. Estivera no quarto de Hermione umas três vezes, em menos de dez minutos, antes de se convencer de que ela não acordaria tão rápido. Então, resolveu enviar uma coruja a Rony contando o que acontecera.

Passaram-se algumas horas e Hermione continuava adormecida. Remus retornara para vê-la, pois Rose temia que Harry se esquecesse de avisá-los se começasse a conversar com Hermione. Rony também viera vê-lo, porém, a morena ainda não despertara. Era quase meia noite, quando Harry desistiu, provavelmente, ela só acordaria no dia seguinte.

Após checá-la pela última vez, deixou o quarto da amiga, para tomar um banho. Depois, como sempre, voltaria para dormir ao lado dela. O cansaço finalmente mostrou-se presente e ele acabou fechando os olhos ao encostar a cabeça na borda da banheira. A água quente estava ajudando-o a relaxar e, aos poucos, foi se sentindo melhor.

Permanecia de olhos fechados, imerso em seus próprios pensamentos, que sequer achara estranho duas pequenas mãos massageando seus ombros. Apenas aproveitava a massagem, agradecendo mentalmente, o que quer que estivesse fazendo aquilo. Provavelmente, continuaria daquele modo, sem se importar com nada, se não ouvisse aquele sussurro.

- Harry. – foi bem perto de seu ouvido, o suficiente para arrepiar todo seu corpo. Ele afundou na banheira, engoliu água e emergiu tossindo. Pegou imediatamente seus óculos e piscou várias vezes.

- Mione? – ela estava ajoelhada, próxima a banheira, com um imenso sorriso nos lábios.

- Obrigada, Harry.

- E-eu... – ele ficou em pé na mesma hora, fazendo jorrar um pouco de água da banheira e molhar Hermione, porém, não foi a água que a surpreendeu.

- H-harry... – ela virou, ligeiramente vermelha, e finalmente, ele se deu conta de como estava.

- Desculpa. – pegou a toalha o mais rápido que conseguiu e se enrolou.

- Agora estamos quites. – ela murmurou com um sorriso.

- É você mesmo? Ou estou tendo uma alucinação? – ela ficou de pé e se aproximou.

- Eu pareço uma alucinação? – Hermione o tocou na face, depois o beijou levemente na bochecha. - Você conseguiu me trazer de volta, Harry. Obrigada.

- Mione! – ele a abraçou com força e seus olhos brilharam quando percebeu que ela estava correspondendo. Como sentira falta dos abraços dela. Ficaram naquela posição por alguns minutos, de modo que ela acabara toda molhada – Eu senti tanto a sua falta.

- Eu também. – finalmente, eles se soltaram, e Harry deu uma olhada na amiga, sorrindo.

- Preciso trocar suas roupas ou você ficará resfriada.

- Obrigada, mas eu acho que já posso me trocar sozinha. – ela disse.

- Ah, é verdade. – ele corou completamente, lembrando-se das inúmeras vezes que tivera que vê-la despida. Seria um bom momento para desculpar-se – Eu queria que me desculpasse por ter...

- Não se desculpe por isso, Harry. Eu teria feito o mesmo por você. – Harry respirou mais aliviado – Mas eu como eu sei que você sempre quis me ver nua, tenho certeza de que matou sua curiosidade.

- HERMIONE! – o moreno ruborizou-se e olhou feio para ela.

- Estou brincando. – ela sorriu. "Eu sei que nunca iria querer algo assim em relação a mim, Harry", disse em pensamento.

- Eu vou me vestir e você vai trocar de roupa. Depois, vamos conversar.

- Depois, você vai escrever à Rose. Agradeça-a por mim e diga que quero muito "conhecê-la".

- Está bem.

Hermione foi para o quarto e, quando retornou, Harry já estava na sala escrevendo. Antes de se aproximar, o fitou por alguns instantes. Finalmente, estava de volta e apesar de sempre ter sonhado com algo assim, nunca acreditou realmente que fosse acontecer. Para sua felicidade ser completa só faltava contar a Harry o que sentia e ele corresponder. Contudo, isso já era pedir demais.

- E então? – ela sentou ao lado dele.

- Terminei. Tenho certeza de que amanhã cedo estarão aqui. – Harry fechou a carta e, após atá-la a uma coruja, a enviou para Rose – Vou deixar para avisar Rony e os outros amanhã. – ela quis saber se os "outros" incluíam a noiva dele, mas não teve coragem de perguntar. Seria a pior parte que teria que enfrentar – Mione...

- Hum?

- Eu sinto muito. Foi tudo minha culpa. Eu nunca deveria ter permitido que você assumisse aquela missão e... – ela segurou a mão dele.

- Eu não tenho por que desculpá-lo, Harry. Nunca o culpei pelo que aconteceu, aceitei aquela missão por vontade própria, e o que aconteceu comigo poderia ter acontecido com qualquer pessoa. Não temos como prever o desencadear de cada missão. São os risco da profissão que nós escolhemos, e se eu for culpar os outros pelo que aconteceu, então, eu não sou uma boa auror.

- Boa auror? Você é uma das melhores, Mione.

- George ainda é o chefe, certo? – ele confirmou – Assim que puder, eu quero vê-lo.

- De jeito nenhum. Ainda é muito cedo para voltar e...

- Eu não vou permitir que eles fiquem impunes, Harry. Eu vi meus companheiros e dezenas de outras pessoas definharem em minha frente. Eu perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu desejei morrer naquela época. – ela baixou a vista – Não vou descansar enquanto não estiver com todos em minhas mãos.

- Acha que pode encontrá-los novamente?

- Com certeza.

- Dessa vez, eu vou estar ao seu lado. – Harry garantiu. Sentiu vontade de dizer que queria estar sempre ao lado dela, mas achou que era algo estranho de se dizer naquele momento.

- Eu imaginei que não conseguiria deixá-lo de fora dessa vez.

- De jeito nenhum.

- É melhor você ir dormir agora, pois já está muito tarde e eu tenho a sensação de que amanhã será um longo dia.

- Eu não quero dormir. – ele confessou, fazendo-a sorrir – Tenho medo de... Não te encontrar quando eu abrir os olhos, ou você voltar a ficar daquela forma.

- Eu não vou desaparecer, mas confesso que também estou com medo de tudo isso ser passageiro. – ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e Harry a abraçou – Mas precisamos ser fortes. Eu confio em você, então, sei que você encontraria outra forma de me trazer de volta.

- Sem dúvida. – ele deu um pequeno sorriso – Vamos, então?

Ambos ficaram de pé e seguiram para o quarto de Hermione. Estava tão acostumado aquela rotina, que se esquecera completamente que não precisava dormir ao lado dela a partir de agora. Já estava indo deitar-se, quando se deu conta do que ia fazer. Ficou parado, de pé, vendo Hermione se cobrir.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou, sem entender.

- E-eu acho que não preciso mais dormir aqui. – disse, meio sem jeito.

- Ah, verdade, mas... Eu me sentiria mais tranqüila se você ficasse. – corou levemente. Queria apenas uma última vez ter aquela sensação de estar tão próximo a ele – Apenas hoje.

- Está bem. – ele não demorou nem um segundo para concordar, já estava deitando-se ao lado da amiga – É bom tê-la de volta, Mione.

- Obrigada. – Hermione afastou uma mecha do cabelo dele que caía nos olhos e beijou-lhe levemente a testa – Boa noite, Harry.

- Boa noite.

Ela o viu fechar os olhos e adormecer. Hermione, entretanto, não conseguia dormir. Ficou mirando a face dele na penumbra do quarto, enquanto mil coisas passavam por sua mente. Chegara o momento de pegar aqueles que lhe fizeram mal, o momento de rever os amigos. Chegara o momento de conhecer de verdade a noiva de Harry... Chegara o momento que teria que se despedir do amigo. Ele poderia ter sua vida tranqüila a partir de agora.

Hermione se virou na cama e fitou o teto. Tantas mudanças viriam e algumas não lhe agradavam. Odiaria ter que deixar o apartamento de Harry, odiaria ter que ser a madrinha de casamento dele. Contudo, não poderia desapontá-lo. Virou-se novamente e o olhou mais uma vez. Ele dormia com uma expressão de tranqüilidade. Um pequeno sorriso se esboçou nos lábios dela.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrou. Seria a primeira e única vez que poderia dizer aquelas palavras para ele. Pelo menos, única vez com aquele significado. Ela suspirou e seu olhar recaiu sobre os lábios dele. Aproximou-se lentamente e o beijou de leve – Obrigada mais uma vez, Harry.

A morena virou-se finalmente para o outro lado e fechou os olhos. Foi inútil, pois não conseguira dormir. Seus pensamentos continuavam deixando-a alerta, de modo que Hermione passara boa parte da madrugada acordada, adormecendo quando o dia já estava clareando. Por isso, foi Harry quem despertou primeiro.

Ele sorriu ao vê-la ao seu lado, feliz por ainda tê-la tão perto. Queria acordá-la na mesma hora, só para ter certeza de que não fora um sonho, mas ela parecia estar dormindo tão bem, que ele não teve coragem. Então, levantou-se e foi preparar o café da manhã. Ainda era cedo, não mais que oito horas, porém, a campainha soou enquanto preparava o suco.

- Eu juro que tentei fazê-la esperar. – Lupin disse ao entrar ao lado de Rose.

- Eu jurei amaldiçoá-lo se tentasse.

- Tudo bem. - Harry sorriu.

- Pelo seu sorriso, aposto que conversaram bastante. – o outro falou.

- Sim. E...

- Onde ela está? – Rose o cortou – Me desculpe, Harry, eu adoro você, mas agora, eu quero conversar com Hermione.

- Ela está dormindo.

- Eu acho que ela já dormiu demais. Vou falar com ela.

- Rose... – Lupin tentou chamá-la, mas a mulher já tinha adentrado pelo corredor.

- Está tudo bem, Remus. Eu também queria acordá-la, mas não tive coragem.

- Para ter certeza de que não era um sonho? – Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Nunca fiquei tão feliz em toda minha vida. Ela está de volta, de verdade, Remus.

- Imagino. – ele sorriu.

- Eu pedi perdão pelo que aconteceu.

- E Hermione?

- Disse que não tinha o que perdoar.

- Eu sabia. Não foi sua culpa, Harry.

- Agora eu acredito nisso. – o moreno falou.

- Que bom. Acho que Rose vai roubar a atenção da Hermione por algumas horas. – Lupin disse.

- Eu imaginei. Aposto que os outros virão em breve também.

- Vai ter que dividi-la com o pessoal. Tente não ficar com muito ciúme. – ele brincou, o que fez Harry corar.

- Não seria ciúme. Apenas vontade de ficar com minha amiga. – Remus riu alto.

- Sei. Harry... – ele foi interrompido por uma coruja acinzentada que bicava com força a janela.

- Só um momento. – Harry foi até a janela e pegou o pergaminho da coruja.

- O que aconteceu? – Remus perguntou preocupado, ao ver a expressão de Harry mudar.

- Eles pegaram a Kathe. – ele disse, ainda com os olhos no pergaminho.

N/A: Dessa vez a demora também foi devido ao meu computador que me deixou na mão esses dias, por isso acabei sem PC. Aqui está finalmente a continuação, espero que vocês tenham gostado! =) Vou tentar ser mais rápida. Aproveito, claro, e dedico esse cap à Nayra, que está fazendo aniversário hoje (e ainda betou o capítulo para mim \o/). Feliz aniversário, Nay. E obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram!! Beijos!! Pink_Potter : ) 


	18. Chapter 16

16) Capítulo 16

- Só um momento. – Harry foi até a janela e pegou o pergaminho da coruja.

- O que aconteceu? – Remus perguntou, preocupado ao ver a expressão de Harry mudar.

- Eles pegaram a Kathe. – ele disse, ainda com os olhos no pergaminho.

- Como? – ele apenas entregou a carta. Não estava assinada, apenas dizia que ele tinha vinte e quatro horas para trocar Hermione por Katherine.

- É uma armadilha.

- Eu sei.

- Eles estão com pressa. Provavelmente, Hermione representa um perigo enorme e eles precisam se livrar dela o quanto antes.

- Não querem dar tempo para que ela se recupere e possa encontrá-los. – Harry passou a mão pelo cabelo, sem saber como agir.

- O que faremos?

- Exatamente o que eles querem. – Hermione disse ao chegar à sala com Rose.

- De jeito nenhum! Não arriscarei sua vida.

- Não temos opção, Harry. Eles não irão parar até que me peguem.

- Não permitiremos que isso aconteça. – Lupin falou.

- Eu sei quem eles são. Esse segredo permaneceu em silêncio por todos esses anos, mas agora é o momento de acabarmos com eles.

- Só que você pode ficar fora disto! – Harry estava começando a ficar nervoso.

- Eu ainda sou uma auror, provavelmente um pouco enferrujada, mas eu consigo executar uma missão.

- Não conseguiu da última vez. – ele disse sem pensar, mas acabou magoando a amiga.

- É verdade, eu esqueci que você é o melhor nas batalhas, me perdoe por não ser tão forte, Harry. – ela retrucou, ironicamente.

- Você sabe que não foi isso que quis dizer, eu... – "Só não quero correr o risco de te perder novamente", terminou em pensamento.

- Mas foi exatamente o que pareceu!

- Não é o momento para vocês brigarem. – Rose interveio, olhando feio para os dois.

- Mione, você sabe mesmo quem eles são?

- Sim, Remus. E eu tenho um plano. Não me orgulho dele, mas dessa vez, não temos escolha.

- Então, nos diga o que pretende fazer. – ele pediu.

Hermione começou a falar, mas sem olhar para Harry. Discorreu sobre tudo o que sabia e contou-lhes como pretendia agir ao fim do prazo estabelecido. Precisariam de reforços e também de umas ações extras, por isso, assim que terminou, Rose e Lupin deixaram o apartamento imediatamente. Harry também tinha coisas a fazer, mas não saiu imediatamente.

- Desculpe. – ele disse, quando finalmente ficaram sozinhos. Hermione estava retirando uns copos da mesa e levando para a cozinha.

- Não foi nada.

- Você não precisa fingir que não está magoada.

- Já passou. – ela respirou fundo, após deixar os copos na pia. Estava de costas para o amigo.

- Você é a melhor auror que eu conheci até hoje.

- Não, eu sou uma boa investigadora. Você é o nosso melhor auror, Harry. Eu fui muito prepotente ao assumir aquele caso sozinha. – finalmente, ela se virou – Talvez, se você tivesse comigo, nós teríamos encerrado esse caso há anos.

- Eu sei. Jamais deveria ter deixado você pegar aquela pasta e...

- A culpa foi minha. – Hermione se aproximou – Você estava tão sobrecarregado, que eu quis ser útil, quando na verdade, eu sabia que precisava de você. Eu sinto muito.

- Eu também, Mione. – ele a abraçou e, pela primeira vez, ela pôde chorar por tudo que acontecera. Harry ficou ali, imóvel, apenas consolando-a, em silêncio – Não importa o momento, você sempre pode pedir a minha ajuda.

- Então, me ajude agora, Harry. Eu preciso de você para terminar isso.

- Eu farei o que puder. – ele sussurrou, ainda abraçado a amiga. Era tão bom senti-la corresponder.

- E eu prometo que trarei a sua noiva de volta.

- Provavelmente, foi ela quem espalhou a notícia.

- Eu sei que está zangado, mas também sei que é passageiro. – Hermione suspirou – Logo, vocês estarão juntos novamente e... – ela se afastou um pouco, para encará-lo – Eu poderei ser a sua madrinha, como prometido.

- É... – ele disse, sem muita emoção. Em outro momento, aquilo o deixaria extremamente feliz, pois significava que estariam cumprindo o que prometeram anos atrás.

- Agora, você precisa ir.

- Está bem. Até daqui a pouco. – Harry sorriu e finalmente deixou o apartamento. Quando ficou sozinha, ela massageou as têmporas. Uma dor de cabeça a incomodava desde que acordara. Depois, precisaria falar sobre aquilo com Rose.

***************

Hermione só voltou a encontrar Harry quando estava perto do horário estabelecido pelos "seqüestradores". De acordo com o moreno, tudo tinha sido feito conforme o planejado, e apesar de todos parecerem bem cansados, nenhum demonstrava sinal de hesitação. Rony e Gina também chegaram com Harry e, mesmo querendo conversar com a morena, tiveram que guardar a ansiedade para quando tudo tivesse terminado.

- Eu ainda acho que não faria muita diferença deixar a Kathe por lá... – Gina disse para Hermione, enquanto as duas preparavam um lanche.

- Gina! – ambas sorriram – Não poderíamos.

- Eu sei, mas... Não faria muita falta. – ela deu uma olhada e, ao confirmar que Harry estava conversando com Rony e Remus, sussurrou – Você realmente gostou dela?

- O Harry é quem tem que gostar dela e...

- Mione! A verdade!

- Não muito. E eu acho que é recíproco.

- Sabia! Não sei o que o Harry viu nela. – Gina olhou feio para o moreno – Enquanto há outras pessoas bem mais legais ao redor dele. – agora ela lançou um olhar à Hermione, que ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Você não deveria falar do Harry assim, quando simplesmente teve a coragem de sair com Malfoy! – ela pegou os sanduíches e Gina os sucos, e rumaram para onde os rapazes estavam.

- É uma longa história.

- E eu vou querer ouvir cada detalhe. Talvez assim, eu descubra como o Malfoy enfeitiçou você – ela brincou – Bom, sejam rápidos. Está quase na hora.

- Tudo bem. – Rony respondeu, já pegando um sanduíche.

- Você teve resposta do Remus? – Hermione perguntou.

- A Rose me avisou que já tinham conseguido. – o moreno respondeu – Vai dar tudo certo.

- Tomara. – ela respirou fundo, passou a mão de leve na testa.

- Está tudo bem? – ele perguntou, preocupado.

- Sim. Não se preocupe. – Hermione forçou um sorriso, antes de tomar o suco que tinha nas mãos.

Ficaram ali mais alguns minutos, até que finalmente chegara a hora de partirem. Harry e Hermione saíram primeiro e depois Rony e Gina os seguiriam. O plano começara. Ele a envolvia com o braço e Hermione andava lentamente, olhava para a frente, sem focar em nada específico. Era como se não tivesse se recuperado. De carro, Harry chegou até o local marcado. Os outros já deveriam estar por ali. Revisava em pensamento o que planejaram, rezando mentalmente para que tudo desse certo. Então, ele ajudou a morena a descer do carro e a beijou na testa, depois de sussurrar.

- Confio em você.

Ela não respondeu, apenas o seguiu com passos lentos. Era uma casa antiga, abandonada na periferia londrina. Não se via ninguém, somente uns cachorros revirando umas latas próximas ao portão da casa. Ambos continuaram até a porta, a qual estava destrancada. Com a varinha em mãos, ele foi o primeiro a entrar.

- Eu sabia que viria. – um homem falara e imediatamente a porta se fechara atrás de Harry - Só não tinha certeza se a traria. Pelo visto, ela é realmente importante. – nesse momento, um homem alto apareceu e, após puxar Kathe pelos cabelos, a empurrou no chão. Os olhos dela estavam inchados e a mulher choramingou ao bater parte do rosto no chão.

- Para mim, todos são importantes. Diferente de vocês, que usam seres humanos em suas pesquisas imundas. – Harry disse, com raiva.

- Percebo certa raiva aqui. Senhor Potter, eu pensei que o senhor fosse a favor dos avanços científicos. Agora, se alguns precisam ser sacrificados, o que se pode fazer? – aquilo só fazia aumentar a raiva de Harry, que estava se controlando para não amaldiçoar o homem. Não podia se precipitar agora.

- Avanços científicos? Aquela sua maldita droga?

- Sim. Asseguro que meus clientes apóiam o que eu digo. – ele riu – E é pelo bem deles que estamos aqui. Não posso deixá-los vivos depois de hoje. – nesse momento, os murmúrios de Kathe aumentaram.

- E você acha que conseguirá me derrotar?

- Se não quiser vê-la morrer na frente de seus olhos. Vê como sou uma pessoa benevolente, senhor Potter? Estou lhe dando a escolha de morrer antes delas. – disse, com sarcasmo.

- Não acha mesmo que viria aqui despreparado.

- Claro que não. Porém, eu também sou uma pessoa prevenida. – uma porta próxima ao homem se abriu e dois homens entraram segurando Gina e Rony – Eu realmente não sabia que tinha convidado tanta gente. Senhor Potter, por favor, largue a varinha.

- Maldito. – Harry falou com raiva e, após hesitar um pouco, fez o que o outro mandou.

- Eu tenho certeza de que há mais, contudo, logo meus homens os encontrarão. – ele falou, dando um passo a frente. Sua varinha apontada para Harry, que estava mais a frente que Hermione – Eu e meus companheiros não somos pessoas que cometem falhas.

- Companheiros?

- Claro, senhor Potter. Muitos estão envolvidos. Pessoas conhecidas e poderosas, bruxos e trouxas. Os melhores. – ele sorriu, parando bem em frente a Harry – Não tem idéia de onde se meteu. Sua amiga foi a única que chegou mais longe, porém, veja o que isso a custou. Aposto que ela se arrepende.

- Eu acho que não. – Harry falou e, no segundo seguinte, se abaixou. Hermione ergueu a varinha e estuporou o homem que voou longe.

Os que seguravam Gina e Rony iam agir, mas no momento que um deles estendeu o braço com a varinha pra lançar um feitiço, Gina segurou seu braço e movimentou o quadril para trás, deslocando-o e conseguindo jogá-lo pra frente, caindo, em seguida, com ele, as pernas a cada lado do braço seguro, prendendo-o. Ao ver o movimento da ruiva, o comensal que estava atrás de Rony virou para o lado na tentativa de ajudar o companheiro, mas Rony fora mais rápido, girando-se e ficando de frente para o homem; usou o pé direito para tirar a base dele e braço direito no ombro esquerdo para completar o movimento, o que fez o bandido cair para trás, só que no meio do movimento Rony ergueu o joelho direito e quebrou o braço do bandido impossibilitando-o de usar a varinha e depois, desceu o pé erguido com força no joelho do mesmo, quebrando a perna. Harry aproveitou para pegar sua varinha e, após correr para perto de Kathe, viu que Hermione se aproximava do homem que não se movia.

- Hermione. – ele gritou, mas a morena não parou.

- Eu só me arrependo de não ter pedido ajuda ao Harry antes. _Crucio_! – ela sibilou com prazer, apontando a varinha para ele que gritou de dor – Assim, eu teria pego vocês mais cedo.

- Não acha que escapará assim tão fácil...

- Eu tenho certeza, Washington. – Hermione olhou para a entrada e viu Remus e outro auror entrando com uma menina. Ela estava amordaçada, e parecia extremamente assustada – Eu não me orgulho disso, mas foi necessário.

- Elizabeth! – Washington arregalou os olhos – Como pôde envolver uma garotinha inocente nisso!

- Eu sei que me igualei a vocês hoje, mas o fiz para vingar os outros inocentes que sofreram em suas mãos, assim como para evitar que haja outros. E ela não é a única. Estamos com os filhos de muitos de vocês. Imagino que novos tenham entrado na organização nesse período que estive "ausente", mas tenho certeza de que pelo bem de seus herdeiros, todos irão colaborar com gentileza com as novas investigações.

- Isso não vai terminar assim. – ele sibilou com raiva, olhando para de Hermione para a filha.

- Vai sim. Eu continuarei nesse caso até ter certeza de que todos estão pagando pelo que fizeram.

- E eu a ajudarei. – Harry falou.

- Vocês deveriam ter se assegurado de que eu tinha morrido. Tenho certeza de se arrependem disso, não é? – Hermione riu, antes que Remus se aproximasse.

- Pode deixar comigo agora, Mione.

- Está bem. Obrigada. Apague a memória dela depois. – sussurrou no ouvido dele, que apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Maldita! Isso ainda não terminou, Granger! – ele saiu empurrado, gritando. Remus o levou, assim como a filha. Rony se encarregou dos capangas e Gina foi até Hermione.

- Você estava incrível, Mione.

- Obrigada. Graças a Merlim, conseguimos. – ela disse. O medo misturava-se a adrenalina. Tudo estava bem agora. Harry desamarrou Kathe, que imediatamente se jogou nos braços dele.

- Ó, Harry, eu estava com tanto medo. – disse, chorando. Seu corpo tinha alguns hematomas e estava abatida.

- Está tudo bem agora. – ele disse.

- Eu sinto muito. Foi tudo minha culpa e... – Katherine se virou para Hermione – Gina está certa, você foi incrível. Você é incrível. Me perdoe. Eu jamais pensei que algo assim pudesse realmente acontecer. Eu só estava com raiva e com ciúmes, eu...

- Eu perdôo você. – Hermione disse sinceramente. Ela entendia os sentimentos de Katherine. Ela sentia raiva, ciúmes. Ela sentiu vontade de não salvar a noiva do amigo. Então, Hermione percebeu que não poderia odiar aquela mulher. Tudo que podia fazer era seguir sua vida, interferindo menos na de Harry.

- Sério? – Gina ergueu a sobrancelha, horrorizada.

- Sim. Pelo menos, isso serviu para adiantar a captura deles.

- E você ainda vê algo positivo nisso! – a ruiva sentiu vontade de bater em Hermione.

- Obrigada, Hermione. – Kathe se afastou de Harry, que apenas mantinha silêncio. Diferente da amiga, ainda não conseguira perdoar Katherine, pois aquilo colocara a vida de Hermione em perigo.

- Não precisa me agradecer. – ela forçou um sorriso.

- Agora, eu entendo porque o Harry te admira tanto. – ela olhou para o moreno – Eu não sei se você vai me perdoar, mas eu realmente estou arrependida.

- Depois falamos sobre isso. – foi tudo que ele disse.

- Acho que podemos ir. – Hermione sugeriu – Por que você não leva a Kathe para casa, Harry?

- Está bem. Nos vemos depois, então.

- Certo. – ele se aproximou e sorriu.

- Nossa, você realmente foi brilhante hoje. – a expressão dele se iluminou.

- Obrigada. Até mais.

- Eu sinceramente não tenho palavras para descrever você! – Gina disse mirando Harry se afastar com Kathe.

- Gina...

- Como pôde perdoá-la? Como pôde deixá-la ir com o Harry? Você praticamente a jogou de volta para os braços dele e... – ela parou de falar quando Hermione caiu de joelhos no chão – Mione?

- Eu preciso que me leve até a Rose. – Hermione falou enquanto levava as mãos à cabeça que latejava. Todo seu auto-controle desapareceu e, finalmente, ela pôde demonstrar a dor que estava sentindo. Sua respiração estava irregular, mal conseguia ficar de pé, sua cabeça parecia que iria explodir – Por favor, Gina.

- C-claro. – então, sem nem esperar Rony voltar, a ruiva desaparatou com Hermione.

N/A: Sei que demorei, mas é porque não foi fácil escrever o capítulo dessa fic... ^^' Além disso, esses dias estão bem corridos, porque estou com um monte de coisa para estudar, mas enfim... Desculpem!!! Aqui está o cap, espero que gostem. E não queiram me matar porque a Mione perdôo a Kathe!! Kkkkkkkkkkkk!! Foi ela, e não eu... huieheuiheuiheuih!! =) Ahh... E eu queria dizer que esse cap é um presente a uma leitora fiel dessa fic, Andréa Pismel. Eu demorei bastante, desculpa, mas sem dúvida, você merece \o/ Meus parabéns mais que atrasados!! E um obrigada a Nay que betou o cap e ainda me ajudou a melhorar o cap!! \o/ Obrigada também a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram!! Um beijo enorme!! Pink_Potter : )


	19. Chapter 17

17) Capitulo 17

Ele parou em frente à porta do apartamento de Kathe, em silêncio. Não conseguia encará-la, nem falar nada; apenas sabia que precisariam conversar, mas não naquele momento. Tudo que mais queria era voltar logo para seu apartamento e comemorar com Hermione. Contudo, antes que fizesse qualquer coisa, ela o chamou.

- Harry? – ela tocou o braço dele, e finalmente ele a encarou – Precisamos conversar.

- Eu sei, mas não agora. Eu preciso voltar para...

- Hermione?

- Kathe... – ele olhou feio para a mulher, mas esta apenas sorriu tristemente.

- Será que apenas uma vez, ela não poderia esperar? - Katherine insistiu – Eu prometo que não vou demorar.

- Tudo bem.

Então, ela abriu a porta, e ambos entraram. Katherine estava machucada e suja, mas não pareceu se importar com aquilo naquele momento. Ela só queria esclarecer as coisas com Harry de uma vez. Percebeu que Harry tinha pressa, por isso começou a falar.

- Eu só queria me desculpar pelo que eu fiz.

- O que você fez foi algo muito grave.

- Eu sei, mas não imaginei que algo assim pudesse acontecer. Eu estava com raiva, com o orgulho ferido e... Eu queria machucar vocês de alguma forma. – disse sinceramente – Só que eu me tornei uma vítima e vocês... Poderiam não querer me salvar. Talvez eu não merecesse ser salva.

- Nunca a abandonaríamos, Kathe.

- Obrigada. Eu não sei se algum dia poderá me perdoar, mas queria que soubesse que estou realmente arrependida. Hermione é uma mulher incrível.

- Sim, ela é. – ele disse, orgulhoso.

- E quanto a nós...

- Kathe... – ele tentou se esquivar do assunto, mas ela insistiu.

- Eu finalmente percebi que não existe um nós.

- C-como?

- Não há espaço em sua vida para mim, para nenhuma outra mulher além de Hermione. – ela falou.

- Quantas vezes eu preciso dizer que Hermione e eu somos apenas amigos?

- Depende de quem você está tentando convencer? Eu ou você mesmo? – ela deu um pequeno sorriso – Não estou dizendo que ela é melhor que eu ou melhor que as outras mulheres que existam, apenas estou dizendo que ela é a mulher que você escolheu.

- Eu... – ele não soube o que dizer. Katherine o deixara completamente confuso.

- Você a ama, e há muito tempo. Você só não se permitiu aceitar isso. – ela se aproximou e o olhou bem nos olhos – E, sinceramente, eu sugiro que você pense bastante e aceite o que você realmente sente. Assim, não correrá o risco de magoar outra mulher novamente.

- Kathe. – Harry viu as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto dela.

- Não estou querendo me colocar como a vítima da história, Harry, mas eu te amo. E você nunca, nunca, correspondeu do modo que eu desejei. – ela limpou a face, e sorriu – Dói saber que a pessoa que você ama, na verdade, ama outra pessoa. Por isso, entenda seus próprios sentimentos, aceite-os e seja feliz... Não fique tentando se enganar com outra pessoa, porque machuca.

- Eu sinto muito. – Harry disse, sinceramente – Eu gosto muito de você.

- Eu sei. Se você me der um pouco de tempo para eu esquecer o que sinto por você, quem sabe um dia poderemos ser amigos. – ela falava, enquanto tirava o anel de noivado.

- Certo.

- Tenho certeza de que a fará muito feliz.

- Eu não sei no que isso vai dar. Eu não sei bem o que estou sentindo, não sei o que ela sente, eu...

- Fique tranqüilo. Eu não tenho dúvidas de que ficarão juntos. Você pode ir agora. Imagino o quanto deve estar ansioso por vê-la.

- Kathe... – ele a chamou, já perto da porta – Eu perdôo você.

- Obrigada, Harry. – e quanto finalmente ele se foi, as lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos. Sem mais forças para continuar de pé, ela sentou ali no chão mesmo, e chorou.

***************

Harry chegou em seu aparamento, ainda confuso. As palavras de Katherine reverberavam em sua mente, inquietando-o. Até aquele momento, achava que sabia o que sentia por Hermione. Contudo, ao lembrar um pouco dos últimos meses, percebeu que talvez tivesse algo mais que ainda não tinha entendido. Apesar disso, decidiu que depois, com calma, pensaria a respeito. Tudo que queria agora era encontrar a amiga.

Abriu a porta, e começou a chamá-la. Imaginou que após resolver as coisas, ela voltaria para seu apartamento. Como não obteve resposta, foi até os quartos, não a encontrando. Começou a ficar preocupado. Será que acontecera alguma coisa depois que foi embora? Talvez, uma outra batalha tivesse acontecido. Ou talvez, Gina tivesse arrastado Hermione para a casa dela a fim de "fofocar". Deu um pequeno sorriso. Agora, provavelmente teria que aprender a "dividir" mais a atenção de Hermione com os outros.

Harry já estava voltando para a porta, quando alguém bateu. Deu um sorriso ainda maior, imaginando ser Hermione, mas ao abri-la, deu de cara com um Remus ofegante, e visivelmente angustiado. O coração dele gelou.

- Graças a Merlim! Estive no apartamento de Kathe e não o encontrei.

- Eu acabei de chegar. O-o que houve?

- Hermione. Ela não está nada bem. – aquilo o chocou no primeiro instante, de modo que Lupin teve que chamá-lo várias vezes para obter sua atenção – Harry! Precisamos ir!

- Para onde?

- St Mungus. – ao ouvir aquilo, ele nem protestou; apenas desaparatou com Remus, surgindo próximo ao hospital – Gina a trouxe para Rose logo após a batalha.

- Por quê?

- Parece que Hermione estava sentindo muita dor de cabeça. Depois disso, ela ficou inconsciente e... – Harry parou subitamente, e segurou o braço de Remus.

- Ela vai ficar bem, não vai? – o olhar de Harry cortou o coração do outro.

- Eu...

- Remus, por favor, me diga que ela não vai me deixar agora.

- Sinto muito. – o homem abaixou a cabeça, e Harry percebeu que se não se segurasse, as lágrimas iam escapar de seus olhos – Eu não posso afirmar isso.

Então, sem mais uma palavra, ambos seguiram para a entrada do St Mungus. Harry não sabia bem o que pensar, apenas sentiu o peito pesado, e uma vontade louca de ver Hermione. Desejava encontrá-la bem e levá-la para casa. Por que aquilo tinha que ser assim? Será que aquele pesadelo nunca terminaria? Encontrou Gina e Rony visivelmente preocupados.

- Harry! – a ruiva se aproximou e o abraçou – Assim que você saiu, ela... Ela reclamou de uma dor de cabeça muito forte, e depois desmaiou. Eu não soube o que fazer.

- Gina a levou para Rose, mas ela achou que seria melhor trazermos a Mione para cá, já que agora todos já sabem que ela está viva mesmo. – Rony contou.

- E onde está Rose?

- Com a Mione. Ela está ajudando os medibruxos daqui a descobrirem o que aconteceu. – Gina explicou, limpando algumas lágrimas do rosto.

- Agora, só nos resta esperar. – Remus falou.

Depois disso, eles ficaram em silêncio aguardando. Vez ou outra, Rony ou Lupin diziam alguma coisa, para tentar quebrar o clima que parecia pesado. Passou-se mais de uma hora, quando Rose finalmente apareceu. Antes mesmo que Harry pudesse perguntar algo, a mulher disse.

- Ela está estável.

- Estável? – o moreno questionou sem entender. Só então ele notou a expressão preocupada de Rose.

- Ela está viva, os sinais vitais estão fortes, mas...

- Por favor, nos diga de uma vez. – Gina pediu, igualmente ansiosa.

- Ela não está respondendo. Eu não sei o que isso significa. Não sei se ela está voltando para aquele estado anterior, ou se... – Rose baixou a vista, incapaz de encarar os outros – Ou se ela está piorando.

- O que quer dizer com piorando? – Harry ainda parecia não acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Horas atrás estava conversando com Hermione, e agora...

- Talvez ela não acorde mais. – ninguém disse mais nada. O silêncio preencheu o ambiente por um tempo, até que Harry começou a andar.

- Onde está indo? – Rony perguntou.

- Eu preciso vê-la.

- Harry... – Rose tentou impedi-lo.

- Por favor. – só naquele momento ela percebeu que os olhos dele estavam brilhando – E-eu preciso vê-la.

- Tudo bem. Vamos. – e eles seguiram juntos. Rony, Lupin e Gina permaneceram em silêncio.

Caminharam até o local onde Hermione estava. Pararam, e Harry pareceu hesitar por um momento. Não queria vê-la daquela forma, mas ao mesmo tempo precisava ter certeza de que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo. Contudo, antes que pudesse entrar, Rose o segurou pelo braço.

- Eu sinto muito. Não sei o que fiz de errado, eu...

- A culpa não é sua, Rose. – ele sentiu pena da mulher. Ela estava visivelmente abalada.

- Revisei várias vezes o antídoto, mas não sei o que pode ter levado a Hermione a evoluir para esse quadro. – ela baixou a vista.

- Você conseguiria ajudá-la?

- Eu nunca desisti dela, Harry. Eu vou continuar minha pesquisa, e se existir uma forma de ajudá-la, eu prometo que o farei! – ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Obrigado.

- Harry...

- Sim?

- Eu farei o que for possível para te dar uma nova chance.

- Chance?

- A chance de dizer que a ama. Você não conseguiu dizer o que sente a ela, não foi?

- Está tão óbvio assim? – perguntou.

- Cada gestão, cada expressão sua diz isso. – ela segurou a mão dele – Por isso, se eu... _Se_ não, quando eu a trazer de volta, não perca tempo novamente. – Rose, então, começou a se afastar – Fique o tempo que precisar.

Ele se voltou para a porta, e novamente hesitou. Um turbilhão de pensamentos borbulhava em sua mente. Nunca questionara seus sentimentos por Hermione. Sempre acreditou que a amava como uma amiga, que sempre seriam como irmãos. Entretanto, as palavras tanto de Katherine quanto de Rose mexeram com ele. Será que seus sentimentos haviam mudado e sequer tinha percebido? E se realmente a amasse, será que nunca teria a chance de ser feliz com Hermione? As dúvidas o atormentaram apenas por alguns segundos, pois quando entrou no quarto e viu Hermione inerte na cama, um dispositivo mágico proporcionando ventilação e outros itens que ela estava necessitando, ele finalmente entendeu tudo.

As lágrimas que segurara até aquele momento finalmente puderam rolar pela sua face. Aquele sentimento de perda que tivera anos atrás voltara ainda mais forte, e doeu imaginar que podia ficar sem ela. Não conseguia imaginar novamente sua vida sem Hermione. Não queria mais estar sozinho em seu apartamento, não queria mais dormir sozinho... Ele a queria ao seu lado, e desta vez, numa posição completamente diferente. Andou lentamente, sentando-se na ponta da cama. Tocou-lhe a mão que estava extremamente fria. Ele, então, segurou com as suas na tentativa de esquentá-la, e em seguida a beijou.

- Você está me ouvindo, Mione? – disse baixinho, mas ela não se moveu – É que eu queria te pedir uma coisa... Talvez, você esteja cansada. Cansada de lutar contra tantas coisas ruins que aconteceram em sua vida, mas... Eu queria que você lutasse mais um pouquinho. Queria que voltasse para mim, que você... Me desse uma nova chance. Eu preciso de uma nova chance, Mione. Você não pode... – ele parou um instante, e respirou fundo – Você não pode me deixar novamente.

Harry não disse mais nada, apenas a mirou, esperando que ela fizesse qualquer reação. Tinha esperanças que ela abrisse os olhos a qualquer momento, e pedisse para ir embora, pois Hermione odiava estar internada. Contudo, ela continuou imóvel. Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, apenas ouviu a porta do quarto abrir, e viu Gina entrar em silêncio. Ela olhou tristemente para Hermione, e então, colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Harry.

- Precisamos ir agora. – ela disse – Alguns medibruxos estão vindo examinar a Mione.

- Tudo bem. E Rose?

- Ela foi para casa. Disse que ia estudar mais.

- Estou com medo, Gina. Eu...

- Não vamos pensar nisso, por enquanto. A Mione é forte, ela vai sair dessa. Ela sempre consegue escapar! – disse, e deu um pequeno sorriso – Precisamos ser fortes também.

- Eu vou estar esperando, Mione. – ele sussurrou e beijou a mão dela, antes de se levantar. Deu uma última olhada para a morena, e então, deixou o quarto.

N/A: Nem vou pedir desculpas a vocês pela demora, pois sei que não mereço as desculpas... xD Mas enfim... Aqui está o capítulo... Ficou meio curtinho, mas eu queria entregar logo para vocês!! Espero que curtam... E tentem não ficar muito bravos comigo, pois a Mione AINDA está viva, ehiueheiuheuiheuieh!! Brincadeira... =) A fic deve estar quase terminando, mas pode deixar que vou pensar com carinho no final, ok? Não me amaldiçoem ainda... xD heiehueiheuiheuieh!! Obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram!! Um beijo enormeeee!! Pink_Potter : )


	20. Chapter 18

18) Capitulo 18

As vozes haviam parado agora. Finalmente, o silêncio se fez presente, e ela pôde descansar. Contudo, percebeu que aquele silêncio trazia uma angustia que revelava a sua condição. Estava mais uma vez presa naquele mundo de vazio, só que dessa vez, era ainda pior. Sequer conseguia abrir os olhos ou se mexer. Hermione sentiu vontade de chorar, mas até isso não conseguiu.

Desejou poder realmente estar inconsciente, como todos acreditavam. Contudo, aquilo não parecia suficiente. Envergonhou-se. Na verdade, pela primeira vez em meses, desejou que tivesse morrido quando aquela dor lancinante quase a enlouquecera. Apesar disso, naquele momento de desespero, ela conseguiu lembrar-se da única pessoa que conseguia fazer com que ela desejasse estar viva.

"_Queria que voltasse para mim, que você... Me desse uma nova chance. Eu preciso de uma nova chance, Mione", _lembrou das palavras dele. Então, ela se acalmou um pouco. Harry realmente era a única pessoa que conseguia acalmá-la nos momentos mais difíceis. Queria poder encontrá-lo novamente. Queria entender o significado daquelas palavras. Então, ela decidiu que não se entregaria novamente. Ela estaria lutando para sobreviver...

**********

- Tem que estar aqui... – ela dizia baixinho, revirando as pilhas de papéis sobre sua mesa. Remus a olhava, penalizado. Eram três horas de manhã, mas Rose ainda não tinha ido deitar.

- Querida. – ele a chamou, e finalmente ela o notou de pé.

- Desculpe, Remus. Eu o acordei? – seus olhos novamente voltaram para os papéis sobre a mesa.

- Na verdade, eu mal consegui dormir.

- Entendo. Ainda assim, é melhor que vá se deitar e... – ele parou as mãos dela. Rose se viu obrigada a parar o que estava fazendo.

- Algum problema?

- Você precisa descansar.

- Não conseguiria descansar tendo deixado Hermione naquele estado.

- Você não a deixou naquele estado, Rose. – ele a lembrou.

- Mas também não consegui ajudá-la, como prometi!

- Conseguiu, só que por pouco tempo.

- Isso não é o suficiente. – a frustração nos olhos dela, o entristeceram.

- Eu sei. Contudo, assim é que realmente você não será capaz de ajudá-la.

- Eu fracassei, Remus. Como posso parar tendo fracassado assim...

- Você não fracassou, apenas não conseguiu completamente ainda. Rose, você foi capaz de trazer a Mione de volta por alguns dias... – segurou a mão dela, e a beijou – Todos nós confiamos em você, e sabemos que você conseguirá ajudá-la novamente.

- Eu... – ele a impediu de continuar.

- Vamos deitar agora. Amanhã, você poderá continuar. – sem forças para contestar, ela acabou seguindo-o em silêncio para o quarto.

********

Mais de uma semana havia se passado, desde que Hermione entrara naquele estado. Nenhuma melhora. Durante todos aqueles dias, Harry só saia do hospital à noite, quando não podia mais ficar ao lado de Hermione. Rose não voltou a aparecer, concentrando toda sua atenção em encontrar uma cura para Hermione. Remus estava preocupado com Rose e Harry, mas parecia impossível fazer alguma coisa, por isso, ele apenas os observava de perto, tentando sempre evitar que ultrapassassem seus limites.

- Bom dia, Remus. Alguma novidade? – Gina perguntou ao se aproximar.

- Nada. – disse, num suspiro.

- E o Harry?

- Deve estar chegando.

- Aproveitei que Draco estava vindo nessa direção e o acompanhei.

- Como ele está?

- Bem. Na verdade, ele jamais admitiria isso, mas eu acho que ele também está preocupado com Hermione. Torcendo para que ela se recupere, sabe...

- Quem diria... – Remus riu.

- Acho que foi porque, nesses dias em que esteve bem, Mione o aceitou. Ela nos fez uma visita e eles até conversaram por uns minutos. Ela disse que o passado não era importante, mas sim o momento em que estávamos vivendo. E se nesse momento, ele estava me fazendo feliz, isso era suficiente para que ela o visse de uma forma diferente. – Gina contou, emocionada. Era difícil esquecer todas as coisas ruins que Malfoy fizera para Hermione, mas ainda assim estar disposta a aceitá-lo foi um dos melhores presentes que Gina já recebera.

- Hermione é, sem dúvida, uma grande mulher.

- É sim. E ela não merece estar passando por isso. – sem conseguir se segurar, Gina começou a chorar. Remus a abraçou, tentando acalmá-la.

- Eu sei. Mas vai passar... Você vai ver. – ele ficou por alguns momentos em silêncio.

Bem perto dali, Harry continha-se, observando a cena. Não agüentaria se aproximar naquele momento. Respirou fundo, engolindo sua própria vontade de chorar. Ele precisava ser forte. Cada dia que passava parecia uma tortura mental, pior que qualquer batalha em que já estivera presente. E cada dia que passava ele se tornava mais consciente do quanto amava Hermione, e como precisava dela para ser realmente feliz.

Deu mais uma olhada, percebendo que Gina se recompunha. Remus conseguira arrancar um enorme sorriso dela, quebrando a tensão que estivera presente minutos atrás. Finalmente, ele poderia se aproximar. A ruiva sorriu ao vê-lo, e o cumprimentou com um abraço.

- Harry!

- Bom dia. – ele cumprimentou de volta – Chegaram cedo hoje.

- Sim, mas ainda não nos deixaram ver a Mione. – Remus disse.

- É, ainda faltam 15 minutos para o horário de visitas.

- Você não sabe o que o Remus acabou de me contar! – Gina falou, ansiosa.

- O quê? – Harry olhou de Gina para Remus.

- Ela virá hoje à tarde... – o rosto do moreno se iluminou – É claro que ela não tem certeza se realmente conseguiu dessa vez, mas parece que ela encontrou o erro da fórmula anterior.

- V-verdade? – ele mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Sim. Eu não entendi bem o que era, mas parece que ela não havia deixado por tempo suficiente na refrigeração.

- Isso significa que...

- Ainda hoje, no final da tarde, que é provavelmente é o tempo de finalização da preparação da poção, Rose trará uma nova esperança para todos nós!

- Não posso acreditar! – toda a força que fez para evitar as lágrimas minutos antes havia desaparecido. Contudo, essas novas lágrimas representavam a felicidade de poder finalmente estar mais uma vez com Hermione.

- Mas, por favor, Harry... Vamos ter esperança, mas também devemos estar preparados caso não saia como desejamos.

- Remus tem razão. – Gina falou, mas Harry simplesmente estava extasiado demais com aquela notícia.

*********

Talvez pela ansiedade, as horas pareciam estar passando mais lentamente naquele dia. Harry mal conseguira almoçar, e naquele momento, faltando poucos minutos para a chegada prevista de Rose, ele ia de um lado a outro no corredor, sem conseguir esconder mais sua inquietação. Além de Harry, alguns Weasleys e Remus estavam presentes, também ansiosos pela chegada de Rose. Quando esta finalmente apareceu, como num ato ensaiado, todos ficaram de pé. A mulher assustou-se.

- Nossa! Quase que vocês me fazem derrubar a poção! – disse ela, visivelmente animada.

- E então? – Rony quis saber, olhando-a, completamente nervoso.

- Já vamos descobrir!

- Adoro vê-la assim... Combina bem mais com você do que aquele estado deprimido. – Remus sussurrou, enquanto a acompanhava. Ela sorriu.

- Eu espero continuar de bom humor até o fim do dia. – ela, então, murmurou – E eu prometo que se eu continuar feliz assim, hoje à noite, iremos comemorar muito! – Rose corou e não olhou mais para Remus, que tinha um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

- Acha mesmo que dessa vez poderemos ajudá-la? – Harry perguntou.

- Peço perdão pela minha falha. Mas, na verdade, a culpa é parcialmente sua por ter uma letra tão horrorosa! – Rose olhou feio para o moreno.

- Como assim?

- Até me envergonho de dizer algo assim, mas depois de revisar dezenas de vezes, eu finalmente percebi que eu apenas tinha errado no tempo em que deveria deixar a poção em ar refrigerado, porque seus números estavam praticamente ilegíveis! – ela revirou os olhos – Por isso, além de ter tido um efeito temporário, o que deveria ter sido uma cura, acabou piorando os efeitos colaterais da droga.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Eu acho que Hermione não está inconsciente como pensávamos. Creio que ela voltou para aquele estado de antes, só que dessa vez, de uma forma tão intensa que sequer está sendo capaz de se mover.

- Por Merlim! – Gina exclamou horrorizada.

- Então, a Mione consegue perceber tudo que está acontecendo? – Harry perguntou. Seu coração doeu ainda mais. Realmente, Hermione não merecia passar por tudo aquilo.

- Creio que sim. É como se ela estivesse acordada, porém paralisada completamente. – eles finalmente paparam, em frente ao quarto de Hermione – Eu sei que isto é horrível, mas Hermione não se entregou, porque ela quer muito sobreviver a tudo isso, por isso... Eu peço que não desistam também!

- Jamais! – Harry disse, fazendo Rose sorrir.

- Se bem que dessa vez, eu espero colocar um fim em tudo isso! – antes de entrar no quarto, ela se virou para o pessoal – Eu sei que todos gostariam de estar com Hermione nesse momento, mas eu gostaria que, além de mim, e de um medibruxo que estará lá dentro, caso aconteça alguma coisa, apenas uma pessoa entrasse também.

- Vá com ela, Harry. – Gina disse.

- Sim. Você é o mais indicado. – Rony concordou.

- Estaremos esperando ansiosos aqui fora, querido. – a Sra. Weasley esboçou um sorriso encorajador.

- Daqui a pouco, eu voltarei com boas notícias. – ele prometeu, e seguiu com Rose para o quarto.

Um medibruxo já estava no aposento, verificando os aparelhos que ajudaram Hermione a sobreviver todos esses dias. Devido ao seu estado, eles teriam que administrar a poção diretamente na veia dela, pois ela não tinha condições de engolir. Harry observou em silêncio, enquanto Rose usava sua varinha para administrar a poção em Hermione. Lentamente, o conteúdo do pequeno frasco ia desaparecendo, e o nervosismo de Harry aumentava.

Como todos seus sinais vitais eram monitorizados, vários alarmes começaram a disparar, indicando que ela estava reagindo. Sua freqüência cardíaca, temperatura e pressão arterial subiram excessivamente, e isso assustou o medibruxo que estava presente.

- O que está acontecendo? – ele perguntou, sem saber se deveria interferir. Rose assistia calmamente – Doutora...

- Fique tranqüilo. Está tudo dentro do esperado. – Rose falou. Harry lembrou-se que da outra vez, Hermione sentira um dor intensa que chegara a perder a consciência – Ela está apenas reagindo à dor que provavelmente está sentindo.

- Mas... – ele parecia preocupado.

- Daqui a alguns segundos, tudo se regularizará... – e como ela previra, não demorou mais que um minuto para que todos os valores começassem a diminuir, até chegarem aos valores aceitáveis.

- Rose... – Harry não conseguia desgrudar os olhos de Hermione, a qual não parecia ter sofrido nenhuma evolução.

- Acalme-se, Harry. Acalme-se e preste bastante atenção.

Ele olhou para a amiga, porém, novamente não parecia haver nenhuma mudança. Hermione estava imóvel, sua respiração, agora, rítmica e calma. Deu uma olhada para Rose, e já ia chamá-la novamente, quando notou que ela olhava para algum lugar especifico e sorria. Acompanhou o olhar dela, que estava fixado na mão direita de Hermione. Então, ele encontrou o que atraia a atenção de Rose. Era bem discreto, mas os dedos de Hermione começaram a se mexer...

- Apenas, dê um pouco de tempo para ela, certo? – Rose disse, sorrindo – Eu imagino que estão ansiosos, mas vão com calma...

- Mione...

Harry não ouviu mais nada, apenas se aproximou da cama. E mais uma vez, ele pôde perceber os movimentos discretos, só que dessa vez nas pálpebras e nos lábios dela. Ele sorriu, animado, ansioso, suplicando que o tempo passasse mais rápido novamente. Então, algum tempo depois, sentido como uma eternidade para Harry, ela finalmente abriu os olhos.

- Pensei que nunca mais veria seus olhos... – disse, quase num sussurro.

- Harry... – a voz dela também saiu baixinho, mas foi o suficiente para arrancar um enorme sorriso do moreno, e fazer seu coração disparar.

N/A: Bom... Demorei muito mesmo, me perdoem! Não foi só falta de tempo, mas também falta de imaginação... =) Acho que cheguei realmente no momento de me aposentar... eheiuheiuheuihe!! Mas não se preocupem, eu vou concluir esta fic... =) Alias, ela já deve estar terminando... Provavelmente, em breve, postarei o último capítulo!! Agradeço a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram!! Beijos, Pink_Potter : )


	21. Chapter 19

19) Capítulo 19

- Harry... – a voz dela também saiu baixinho, mas foi o suficiente para arrancar um enorme sorriso do moreno, e fazer seu coração disparar.

- Eu... Eu... – ele não conseguia falar. Rose revirou os olhos e se aproximou.

- Seja bem-vinda, querida. Desculpe-nos pela demora. – ela sorriu para Hermione – E, por favor, não vá nos dar outro susto assim!

- Eu vou tentar. – Hermione disse. Sua voz ainda estava fraca.

- Agora, eu vou dar a grande notícia para os outros... E você vê se fala alguma coisa! – ela deu um leve empurrão em Harry – Não fique aí parado desse jeito.

Os dois observaram Rose sair, em silêncio. Harry, então, voltou seu olhar para Hermione, mas ainda parecendo incapaz de dizer uma palavra. Um grande nervosismo o tomava, travando todo seu corpo. Estava mais que feliz, porém, ainda não sabia exatamente o que deveria fazer. Como se pudesse ler os sentimentos dele, Hermione sorriu levemente.

- Vem aqui, Harry. – ela o chamou, e o moreno, imediatamente se aproximou mais da cama dela, sentando-se ao seu lado – Obrigada.

- Você não precisa me agradecer, na verdade, a culpa foi minha e... – ele finalmente falou, mas tão rápido, que a fez sorrir.

- Obrigada por nunca desistir de mim, Harry. Obrigada por ter ficado todo esse tempo ao meu lado. Obrigada por ter me dado a força que eu precisava neste momento tão crítico. Eu só tenho a agradecer. Obrigada.

- Eu faria a mesma coisa um milhão de vezes, se fosse necessário. Muito embora, eu nunca mais quero passar por essa situação! – ele segurou forte a mão dela – Então, por favor, nunca mais me deixe.

- Farei o possível. – Hermione fechou os olhos.

- Está cansada?

- Fraca é a palavra certa. Se pudesse sairia agora mesmo dessa cama, mas parece que meu corpo ainda não recuperou a força necessária.

- Eu vou deixá-la descansar. – mas antes que ele pudesse levantar, ela apertou de leve a mão que estava entrelaçada a dele.

- Será que seria abusar demais se eu pedisse para você ficar?

- De jeito nenhum. – Harry, então, mudou de posição, sentando-se na cabeceira da cama. Abraçou Hermione, de modo que a morena pudesse se aconchegar em seu peito.

- Mais uma vez, obrigada. – ele não respondeu. Apenas ficou em silêncio, afagando os cabelos dela. Aquela paz, ele só conseguia sentir quando estava ao lado dela.

*********

Hermione ficou mais uma semana no St Mungus, e quando finalmente estava totalmente recuperada, Rose lhe deu alta. Ela garantiu que Hermione estava mais que curada e poderia levar uma vida normal dali em diante. Harry estava ao seu lado, ajudando-a a arrumar suas coisas, para finalmente deixar o hospital.

- Eu serei eternamente grata por tudo que fez, Rose. – ela disse, sorrindo para a mulher.

- Foi um dos maiores desafios de minha vida. E eu estou tão feliz quanto você por ter conseguido.

- Sabe que eu também agradeço. E também a você, Remus, que teve a idéia de trazê-la. – Harry completou.

- Então, eu também tenho que agradecer, porque isso fez com que eu recuperasse o amor de minha vida. – Rose ruborizou-se, fazendo Harry e Hermione sorrirem.

- Remus!

- E eu estou mentindo?

- Claro que não. – ela olhou envergonhada para o casal – Realmente, agradeço por isso.

- E o que farão de agora em diante?

- Eu tentei convencê-lo a ir embora comigo, mas... Ele tem uma "família" aqui. E lá, eu vivia sozinha mesmo, tinha alguns amigos, claro, porém... Eu percebi que a "família" de Remus não se importaria em me adotar.

- De modo algum. Seja bem-vinda a família! – Harry disse sorrindo.

- Obrigada. Eu só vou precisar de algum tempo para resolver as coisas da mudança, mas em breve, estarei de vez morando novamente em Londres.

- Que bom! Estamos muito felizes por vocês. – Hermione comentou.

- E quanto a vocês? O que farão de agora em diante? – Rose perguntou com uma certa malícia na voz.

- Bom... Eu disse ao Harry que poderia ficar num hotel, enquanto arranjava um apartamento para mim, afinal, eu não quero incomodá-lo.

- Incomodá-lo? Que isso, querida, tenho certeza de que o Harry irá adorar sua companhia.

- Mas tem a Katherine. Agora que estou bem de verdade, eu não acho que ela vá gostar da idéia de eu permanecer com o Harry...

- Katherine? Mas o Harry não terminou com ela? – Remus estranhou.

- Terminou? – Hermione tentou disfarçar o sorriso.

- Eu ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade de contar a Hermione.

- Ah. – Rose deu um cutucão em Remus.

- Bom, vamos deixar que Harry conte as novidades de modo apropriado para Hermione. Não acho que aqui seja o local mais adequado.

- Então, o que acha de irmos? Não quero ficar nem mais um minuto aqui! – Harry disse.

- Depois, faremos uma visita.

- Estaremos esperando. – o moreno sorriu, e após pegar a sacola de Hermione, a segurou pela mão – Vamos?

- Claro.

************

Quando chegaram ao apartamento, Harry abriu a porta, e permitiu que Hermione entrasse primeiro. A morena olhou em silêncio todo o ambiente, e ela lembrou da primeira vez que entrara ali, anos atrás.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou, ao vê-la sorrir.

- Estava me lembrando de quando me trouxe aqui pela primeira vez. Você tinha adorado tudo... O apartamento, a vista, a localização. Tudo. Como se ele tivesse sido feito especialmente para você.

- Verdade. Foi o primeiro e único apartamento que procurei naquela época.

- Você não mudou nenhum detalhe. Está exatamente como da última vez que estive aqui.

- Eu não poderia mudar nada.

- Por que não?

- Sabe aquela pessoa que perde alguém querido e não consegue mudar o quarto da casa que aquele alguém dormia? É quase isso. Eles destruíram seu apartamento, então, eu não tinha um lugar para me refugiar. Nós tínhamos passado tantos momentos felizes aqui, que eu sentia que perderia alguma dessas lembranças se eu mudasse algo. E eu não queria esquecer nada.

- Entendi.

- Seja bem-vinda de volta, Mione.

- Obrigada. É bom estar de volta.

- Vem, vamos no sentar um pouco. – ele largou a sacola dela perto do sofá. Ficaram em silêncio, por algum tempo, até que Hermione não agüentou mais esperar.

- Então... Você terminou com Katherine?

- Sim.

- Foi por minha causa? Harry, não se preocupe com o que aconteceu... Eu já a perdoei, na verdade, eu até a entendo...

- O que Katherine fez foi uma das coisas mais horríveis que uma pessoa pode fazer. Talvez, eu até compreenda seus motivos, mas ainda assim, não justifica. E eu não conseguiria ficar com alguém que tem uma atitude tão mesquinha. – ele respirou fundo, e desviou o olhar – Mas não foi a única razão.

- Não? Aconteceu mais alguma coisa?

- Eu acho que não a amava o suficiente para me casar com ela.

- Ah. Entendo. Não se preocupe, Harry. – ela trocou de lugar, sentando-se agora ao lado dele e segurou sua mão. Ele continuava sem encará-la – Você encontrará alguém que amará de verdade. E que te ame tanto quanto você merece.

- Você acha?

- Eu tenho certeza disso. Você é o homem mais incrível que eu conheço. Não é difícil se apaixonar por você.

- Não? – finalmente, ele a olhou – Você se apaixonaria por mim, Hermione?

Ela corou na mesma hora, e foi sua vez de desviar o olhar. Hermione ficou de pé, e se afastou. Ele se amaldiçoou mentalmente por ter sido tão direto. É claro que ela não o amava dessa forma. Teria que fazer uma lista para enforcar todos que enfiaram aquela idéia maluca em sua mente.

- Q-que pergunta, Harry!

- Desculpa, Mione. Eu não quis ofendê-la. – ele disse, entristecido. Sonhara algumas cenas românticas com ela, fizera planos... Finalmente, tinha se dado conta de um amor que não era correspondido. Desejou nunca ter percebido aquele sentimento.

- Tudo bem. É que fui pega de surpresa.

- Você nunca se apaixonaria por mim, não é isso? – Harry ficou de pé também, e esperou, mas ela não respondia – Mione?

- Por que você está fazendo isso comigo, Harry?

- O quê? – ele finalmente foi até a morena – Mione! Por que está chorando? Olha, me desculpe... Eu nunca deveria ter perguntado algo tão ridículo assim, eu sinto muito...

- Eu nunca menti para você.

- Eu sei. Não precisa mentir para me deixar feliz. Vamos esquecer isso, está bem? – ele limpou o rosto dela.

- Para lhe deixar feliz?

- Sim... Você não precisa mentir e dizer que se apaixonaria por mim só para me deixar feliz.

- Você ficaria feliz? – ela ergueu a sobrancelha, e ele corou totalmente.

- Eu disse para esquecermos isso. – ele ia se afastar, mas Hermione o segurou pelo braço.

- Você está me escondendo alguma coisa?

- Não pergunte algo assim, Mione... Você sabe que eu também não conseguiria mentir para você.

- Harry... – ele respirou fundo.

- Não foi minha culpa! Eu nunca tinha percebido... Na verdade, eu nunca deveria ter percebido, mas ficaram falando e falando. Então, eu percebi e também acreditei que você...

- Eu não entendi uma palavra que você disse.

- Eu te amo, Hermione. E não apenas como amigo. Eu te amo de verdade, mais que tudo. Por isso, eu nunca consegui aceitar que você estava morta. Por isso, eu nunca poderia desistir de você, eu... Amo você. Sempre amei. E eu percebi que você era a única mulher que eu gostaria de ter ao meu lado. – as lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto dela, e isso o desesperou – Me perdoe! Eu não queria criar uma situação desconfortável para você. É que todo mundo começou a me dizer que você sentia o mesmo, que você... Também me amava. E eu quis acreditar nisso. Por favor, não chore...

- Eu também te amo.

- Eu sei, Mione, por isso que eu vou tentar esquecer e... – ele parou – O que você disse?

- Eu disse que também amo você. E eu já sentia isso há anos.

- Você?! Por quê?! Deveria ter me contado...

- Não era o nosso momento.

- Mas...

- O que importa é o agora, Harry. Você... Tem certeza do que acabou de dizer?

- Eu te amo, Hermione. – ele se aproximou – Nunca tive tanta convicção de algo em minha vida.

- Será possível ser tão feliz de uma vez?

- É só o começo... – Harry, então, encostou levemente os lábios nos dela.

FIM!!

N/A: Bom, eu nem tenho palavras para pedir desculpas a vocês. A verdade é que eu não conseguia escrever esse capítulo!! Sorry!! Mas finalmente ele saiu!! E a fic terminou!! \o/ Eu nunca fui boa escrevendo finais de fics, ainda mais agora que já não tenho mais a criatividade de antes para escrever, então... Perdoem-me se não ficou muito legal! Eu prometo que tentarei escrever um epílogo em breve, para contar um pouco como ficou a vida deles depois. Só não sei quando... ^^' Mas eu quero escrever um epilogo! Assim que eu conseguir, eu posto. Foi muito bom escrever essa fic e um obrigada especial a todos aqueles que acompanharam cada capítulo, e mais uma vez desculpas pelas demoras em atualizar. Muito obrigada mesmo!! Um beijo enorme para você!! Pink_Potter :)


End file.
